An Encore Presentation: Guilty Gear vs SNK
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: I say, when a Corrupted Flame is pissed off and goes Gun Flaming and Sidewinder Looping, what must we do about it? Run away like a chicken? Assume fetal position and weep? Or face the wrath of Mister Badguy and get brightslapped? Get down to business!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Gear versus SNK Reprise  
Written** by: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived** by: Lone Wolf NEO

**Disclaimer**: Lone Wolf NEO does not own Guilty Gear, The King of Fighters or any of the games, anime, movies, books and the likes that are the property of other people. All original characters in this story are his creations and property. All insert characters are copyright or owned by their respective represented real-life entities. The author would appreciate it if the content of this story isn't plagiarized without his permission.

**For new readers**: this is the very first story that Lone Wolf NEO wrote for in case anyone is wondering of why the title sounds awfully similar. The premise takes place before the current events in Lone Wolf's _Heart of Melting Blood_ series and _Sheo Darren's the World within and Without_ fan fiction. Yes, our fellow readers, this is where everything started.

Or is it?

Paragraphs marked with (…) are events occurring in present, i.e. writers and characters' comments of the story.

**Chapter 01  
The Boy with Serious Gender Issues and the Masochist Broom-Head Man**

Once upon a time, in the land known to us as China, there was a Chinese girl who liked to kick around and was fond of cooking. Her name was Kuradoberi Jam, and she was one of the best female chefs in her hometown Shanghai. She despised the way of the delicacy entrepreneurs "_Kiyuumaro_" and "_Hanagata_", insisting that the two archrivals failed to understand the essence of cookery, being nonsense in introducing their policies and showing off in the subject they were not supposed to. Thus she resolved to establish her own restaurant, which would take her to the tournament known to everybody as Guilty Gear. Succeeded in claiming the 50-million-world-dollar bounty, Jam started realizing her dream and…

("Lone Wolf-_san_, do you really know what you're doing now?" Hibiki interfered.

"Hibiki-_chan_, I know what I'm dong, so please?" he reminded.

The scion of the Takane clan gave him a look of disapproval. "Then why were you naming the female pilot of your Ace Combat fanfic after me?" she asked, even as a faint blush started tinting her face. "That's a disgrace, you know!")

x-x

At Radiance Island AFB, Edge was serving pilots of the Raider Squadron at the tea room when she suddenly sneezed. "May God bless you," Cougar interjected.

Edge glared at him. "I didn't ask for that, Cougar," she demanded.

"Why not? At least I did something _polite_, right Miss Hibiki?" Cougar insisted.

For the unknown time, Edge and Cougar were caught in argument that never wanted to end. Alley and Commander Mercury watched at the two pilots for a long time, looked at each other and shrugged in amusement.

"It seems your girlfriend needs to take anger management classes, Lone Wolf," Grandpa teased and elbowed his midsection.

"She's not!" Lone Wolf declined. "She's a girl, and she's a friend, but she's not my girlfriend!"

x-x

(Lone Wolf NEO laughed silly. "Disgrace or not, it's not wrong. You see, we get to have an elite pilot whose sense of possession baffles not only her colleagues but also her superiors, because it's awesome. And she's kind of cute, too."

"Awesome…?" she growled as her eyes squinted narrower. "You said it was awesome? You never considered my feeling when you started writing the story! _Baaka_!"

The author evaded a paper fan aimed at his head and turned away from her. "Anyway, I better continue the story," he said and scratched his cheek. "Or everyone else will…"

And for some mystifying reason, Mriya Falken materialized right behind him and gave him a huge embrace of joy. The lone wolf of author's league didn't resist the tight embrace, even while Hibiki protested at the voluptuous young woman who giggled at her reaction.

"Lone Wolf!" both of them exclaimed in a slightly different tone.)

Succeeded in claiming the 50-million-world-dollar bounty, Jam started realizing her dream and establishing her own restaurant, intended to rival those of _Kiyuumaro_ and _Hanagata_. In less than a month, her restaurant became the most talked of avenue around the world, and everyday it never failed to impress its customers with the never-ending list of Oriental and Western delicacies, all personally prepared by the woman herself. And you guess it; since this story takes place in a crossover world where everything is dictated by the law of randomness and a mysterious force known as The Will and the Word, people from all kinds of fighting game universes gather at the restaurant and the nearby city to socialize and interact with each other.

Today was the busiest day Jam ever had. Her restaurant was packed with visitors she never met in the first place, along with the regular customers from the Guilty Gear universe. At a corner, she could see Johnny the leader of the Jellyfish Pirates who happened to be misunderstood as a paedophile having a jug of beer with the Zeppian soldier Potemkin.

("Mister Lone Wolf, I advice you not to label my deceased brother as a paedophile," reminded the new captain of the Mayship, John.

Lone Wolf glared at the Johnny look-alike. "Hey, this is a flashback story, so why can't I depict him in such ways?"

"Johnny may have issues with children and women, but he's not a paedophile," John insisted.

"Oh, okay. I'll remember that," Lone Wolf NEO assured.)

At a Japanese corner of the Japanese restaurant, she and her Japanese staffs could also see the Japanese trio (actually, two genuine Japanese and one American on crack who thought he was a Japanese) having a treat of Japanese wine while asking the Japanese waitress for more of Japanese treat. Hey, how can there be many Japanese words in this paragraph?

"Holy Zen! I can see shooting stars!" exclaimed the spike-haired ninja Chipp Zanuff and started throwing tanukis around the dining hall.

"I say, Baiken, the last time I flew around the world with these Stopping Fans, I was chased by group of aces who called themselves the Yellow Squadron," the drunken Mito Anji uttered as he made a circle symbol with one of the fans. "Want to know what happened after that?"

"You were shot down?" Seishino Baiken guessed.

"No, they let me fly around for a while," Anji replied and hiccupped. "But they did warn me to leave their turf after that. I didn't know why, so I left them. Miss, another bottle, please?"

Baiken shook her head in amazement. "Anji, I didn't know you can tolerate with alcohol…"

At another corner of the restaurant, not far from the entrance door was the silent and lonely assassin we know as Millia Rage. Some of the male customers lurked near the table, intending to offer her a glass of drink but was politely declined by her. _Politely_? Did the author say _politely_? Hell, she'd kill them before asking!

("Oh, my," Millia uttered in surprise. "I didn't know I get to appear in the flashback."

"At least you looked hot in that dress," Venom commented, referring to the high-cut blue-white cheongsam she was wearing. Millia blushed to hear the comment. Venom grinned to see the reaction and threw an elbow around her shoulders. "Well, baby, how about some _adventure_ tonight? Just between the two of us, hmm?" he teased, batting his eyebrows as he did.

"Oh, honey, how naughty of you! Stop it!" she squealed and playfully pushed him aside.)

As usual, the proud owner of the restaurant was standing near the reception counter, putting both hands on her slender hips and grinning in victorious. "Hah, take that, _Kiyuumaro_ and _Hanagata!_ Now you're about to witness the rise of the Kuradoberi Restaurant!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Jam, here's another order!" a waitress shouted from a table numbered 99 and turned back to the customer. "So, Mr. Bridget, while we're waiting for your curry noodle to arrive, why don't we have a little bit of introduction?"

Bridget, the 12-year-old bounty hunter whose gender issue was as serious was the globalisation agenda, even graver than anything else, was smiling widely. "Why, sure, I'd like to Miss Hikki."

The owner of the name giggled and winked. "Perhaps if you could drop that 'miss' suffix…"

(Hikki blinked many times in surprise. "Hey! Why am I being described as a cross-dresser right there?" demanded the gale fighter, even as his face started to flush.

"Hikki,you idiot," Mai scolded. "Lone Wolf-_san_ first thought of creating you as a cross-dressing character, didn't you remember?"

"But I didn't remember myself working as a waitress!" he exclaimed.

Mai batted an eyebrow, "Oh, really? And while we're at it, I demand an explanation of your true relationship with Yuu-_san_," she added. "Will you tell me each and every one of it? Right now?"

"Why are you suddenly asking me that question? Are you jealous or something?" he asked before the energetic Mriya pulled him into her tight, murderous embrace. "_Oneesan_, you're choking me! Let me go!"

"_Baaka_," she replied with a look of disgust in her eyes. "I have rights to know because I'm your wife."

"Waaa, Mai-_chan_ is jealous! Hibiki, Dizzy, please save me!" Hikki shouted in distress. Hearing that Mai growled in jealousy and pinched his cheek. Really hard. "Ow! Stop it!"

Standing beside them, an equally mortified Bridget couldn't help but to weep upon his sweetheart May's shoulder. "Please don't let me see the rest of the story…" he cried.

"Hush now, Bridget," May assured, softly patting his back. "Hush now.")

Suddenly, the front door was opened, and out of nowhere dramatic background music played. Everyone inside the restaurant looked at the newcomer and was in suspense to see him coming. His body was silhouetted by bright light coming from behind him and he was standing on his feet as if he was looking for somebody.

And he did.

"I'm here for a girl named Bridget," the man announced, "does anyone of you know where I can find her?"

Silence. Neither of the customers opened their mouth, although Chipp did spoil the tension with his torrents of "HOLY ZEN!" cry. The mysterious man sighed in wonder and stepped into the restaurant, as the background music became louder. "Then I'll have to look for her, I guess," he spoke.

"Welcome to the Kuradoberi Restaurant," Jam greeted him. "How can I help you?"

The mysterious man couldn't help himself but to coo in surprise. Immediately he took her hand and stared at her with a sparkling sight. "Miss, thank you for the offer, but I'm in the middle of my business. Perhaps after I'm done with it I can talk with you," he spoke.

Jam blinked many times to hear the answer. Bridget and the waitress muffled in laughter to see the mysterious man's sparkling eyes. "Like a masochist!" the waitress commented and giggled. Everyone else almost puked in disgust to see the masochist image portrayed by the mysterious broom-headed man.

"Broom-headed?" Johnny asked. "Nobody in Guilty Gear universe has that kind of hairstyle. What do you think, Potemkin?"

"_Ja_, it's the weirdest fashion I've ever seen," Potemkin answered.

"Well, excuse me, sir," Jam spoke and pulled her hand away. "If you don't make an order, I'm afraid you'll have to leave this restaurant. This place is not for fashion show."

"Oh, please, at least you should let me know where I can find Miss Bridget," the mysterious man told her.

Jam suddenly smiled and nodded. "Oh, you mean Mister Bridget? He's over there, at table 99," she said and pointed to the table where Bridget was sitting. "Would you like to take a seat with him?"

The mysterious man looked over her shoulder and saw the person. "Ah, very good. Well, thank you for being helpful, Miss," he said and went to the table. "Oh, yes. Do you mind if I can take you for a date tonight?" he asked with a wink of his eyes.

"Ew, get out of my sight!" Jam replied.

The mysterious man approached the table and looked down at Bridget, who was too busy laughing with the waitress to notice his arrival. "Well, well, well, looks like I've found you finally."

Bridget looked back at him. "Hey, who is this broom-head?"

The mysterious man snapped in anger. "Don't call me with that name! I have a name, so call me with that!"

"But you didn't tell me your name, sir," the waitress insisted.

The mysterious man suddenly switched his focus to the female worker. "My, my goodness," he uttered and took a hold of her hand. "What's a lovely lady like you doing here in this waitress uniform? Perhaps if you're willing to give me your name…"

The waitress was shocked in horror at the seductive touch of his hand. She screamed, "KYAA! Let go off me, molester!" and she tossed a medium-sized projectile of wind at the man, shouting "_REPPUKEN_!" as she did. The man was sent across the restaurant, back to the door and crashed at the outside.

("One question, Lone Wolf," along came Rock's name as he, too, watched at the flashback story. "Are you creating Mr. Hikki based on me? I could've sworn he's using my move out there."

Lone Wolf NEO glared at the son of Geese Howard. "What are you doing here?"

"Of course to see the remake of the infamous story," Rock replied.

Beside him, Hotaru sweetly giggled and waved at Lone Wolf NEO. "Hello, Lone Wolf-_san_! The weather's very fine today, isn't it?" she greeted. Sheepishly the author waved back at her, and the girl beside him gave out a cry of disapproval and pulled him toward her. Hotaru laughed at the reaction and slyly grinned at Hibiki. "Aw, look at that. Being overprotective of her boyfriend. I'm so jealous," she uttered.

"Don't," demanded the _iaijitsu_ swordswoman.

"As if I would," Hotaru replied and stuck out her tongue. "PIIDAH!")

"That was a hard-hitting _Reppuken_," Bridget said and looked at the waitress. "Well, Miss… Hikki, what are we going to do after this? With that broomhead, I mean?" The waitress stared at him, gave him a 'no-no' sign before she left to greet an arriving customer. "Well, looks like it's only me," he pondered and went to the outside.

"Ow, that's one painful _Reppuken_…" the mysterious man uttered as he stood back on his feet. "But what an awesome girl. I must ask her to come out with me tonight for a date and that I will do!" he declared.

"Excuse me, Mr. Broomhead," Bridget called him. "Mind if you can tell me who the hell you are?"

The man laughed and ran his hand through his neatly trimmed blonde hair. "Heh, I like that when a girl asks my name with that kind of look." He turned his attention to Bridget and pointed at his face. "I am Nikaido Benimaru, the strongest fighter of Japan, and I come here to challenge you into a duel."

Again, the dramatic music echoed wildly in the background. Everyone in the vicinity started talking with each another, commenting on the mysterious man's motive of challenging Bridget. He of course was appalled and demanded for explanation. "Why? It would be better if you could ask that man over there," Benimaru said and pointed to Johnny.

Bridget glared at the _iaijitsu_ pirate. "Johnny…!" He immediately took shelter behind Potemkin's muscular figures. "Hey! I want an answer! Johnny!"

"Now, now, Miss Bridget," Benimaru called him and opened a Muay Thai stance, "shall we get started?"

Bridget looked back at the man. "Oh, please, I didn't get to eat my curry noodle first…!"

_Heaven or Hell! Duel One! Let's Rock!_

Without warning, Benimaru ran after Bridget and executed the handstand spin kick. The bounty hunter jumped over the low attack and counterattacked with a Starship. Benimaru immediately cancelled the kick into a back flip kick and it collided with the yo-yo shield. Both of them were thrown away from each other, but Benimaru was the first to recover. He landed on his feet and laughed when Bridget fell on his behind. "Oh, please, Miss Bridget. Don't act clumsy in front of me," he insisted and shook his head in amazement.

"Why are you calling me Miss?" Bridget screamed and tossed a Yo-Yo Haichi. It was a slow attack, and Benimaru easily evaded it. "Hah! Now I've got you! Go, Roger Rush!"

Under the vocal command, the yo-yo transformed into a teddy bear. Benimaru was horrified to see it coming and had to counteract with a _Raikou-Ken_. The teddy bear was unaffected and started punching its way toward the Muay Thai fighter.

"I see it!" Bridget shouted and pressed a button on another yo-yo he was holding. In a sudden, the rushing Roger exploded and caught Benimaru inside a massive cloud of smoke and fire. Bridget laughed when Benimaru frantically tried to extinguish the fire on his hair.

"ARGH! Look at what you've done!" Benimaru demanded after putting out the fire. "Now you must pay!"

"Aw, Mister Broom-head Benimaru is angry. I'm so scared," Bridget teased and danced on his feet, ignoring the annoyed and pissed off Benimaru. Then he sang a clichéd version of _All The Small Things_, causing Benimaru to scream and tremble in anger.

"_All the broom-heads, to be brought home! I'll take one piece! You're right, it's cheap! Always one left, to keep at my home! Watch it, take it, and spend it all the day! Say it isn't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, and carry me home!"_

"That's it!" Benimaru tramped toward Bridget, seized his head and clutched his fists tightly on it. "You may be a lovely lady, but your attitude has gone too far! Take this!"

"Hey, let me go, broom-head!"

"ELECTRO TRIGGER!"

A stream of lightning bolts appeared from the clear sky and struck upon both Benimaru and the strangling Bridget. All the people ran away in fear of being struck by lightning, except for the fighters who could obviously tolerated with the element, and some who were busy betting on the outcome of the duel.

"I say, Sol," Ky spoke as he, and strangely, Sol, happened to be outside the restaurant. "With all these people putting their money on the duel, God will never tolerate their sinful activity."

"God?" Sol snorted and sipped the remains of the Marlboro. "I don't want anything to do with it."

Ky glared ap him. "What's with this attitude of yours? Can't you ever think rationally, Sol?" he demanded.

"Who gives a damn about that, particularly when we're followed by a band of love-struck fans?" he replied and pointed to a group of girls who squealed and waved to Ky. "Fans… how I hate their very existence…"

Benimaru let go off Bridget, subsequently ending the duration of Electro Trigger. Electrocuted, stunned and light-headed, Bridget tried to counterattack but he collapsed on his behind. "Aw, man, why do I have to lose?" he whined.

Out of nowhere, the announcer approached Bridget and waved his arms in cross movement. "DESTROYED!" he announced and went back to the audience.

"What? I'm destroyed? That's not fair!" Bridget demanded. This was answered by an explosion, and he turned around to see the source of the deafening noise. To his surprise, Sol was busy fending off the onslaught of fan girls, tossing Tyrant Raves and firing Savage Fangs at the mob as he did. The clueless Ky was standing not far from the mayhem and couldn't help but to slap his forehead. "What on earth is going on actually?"

"_I see a little silhouette of a man!  
Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!  
Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo Figaro!  
Magnifico! Oh, oh!"_

"Die, women!" Sol shouted. "NAPALM DEATH!"

"DESTROYED!" announced the announcer again.

"Okay, that sounds so random," he commented afterwards.

"So, who do you think will win the match?" Jam asked as she and the waitress stood next to the door.

"I'm putting my bet on Bridget," the waitress said and put an assuring finger over her lips. "Besides, he promised to buy me ice-cream after this."

"If I may ask, Hikki," and here Jam gave the waitress a look of amused curiosity, "would you kindly tell me why you are cosplaying as a waitress? You could've just worn waiter's uniform, you know."

The waitress giggled and ran a hand through her satin hair, neatly tied with a piece of scarlet ribbon. "Why, I find cosplaying the best pastime activity anyone can afford of," she answered with a confident look in her emerald eyes.

"Hey, Ky," Sol called him after he finished his deal with the excited mob. "Want to know my most hated thing after girls?"

"What? Being involved in _shounen-ai_ fanfics and _doujin_?" the Holy Knight replied.

The Guilty Gear snapped and punched him on solar plexus. "(censored) off with those stupid bullshits!" he roared.

Both Jam and the waitress glanced at the duo and blinked many times. "What happened with them, I wonder," Jam uttered.

"I think Sol wanted to say that he hated squirrel," the waitress suggested.

The Chinese woman glanced back at her. "How did you know?"

The waitress, instead, shrugged, and threw her sight into the sky. "Time will tell, Miss Jam. Sooner or later, time will tell," she spoke.

"Now you're quoting Professor Einstein," Jam commented.

_Heaven or Hell! Duel 2! Let's Rock!_

("Before the duel resumes," Lone Wolf NEO spoke. "I wonder whether I'll be able(to write a story of Terry and Madlax. They've been together for quite a while, so…"

Hibiki coughed in disapproval. "I don't mind if you're talking of anyone, but why it must be _her_?" she insisted.

Lone Wolf NEO glanced at her. "What's wrong with you? She's an acquaintance of mine, remember? Besides, Terry is kind of lonely, and he needs a woman to accompany him," he answered.

Rock couldn't help himself but to laugh. "Oh, that Terry. He's too old to have a girlfriend! Forget it, Lone Wolf! I don't think Mary will approve of it," he answered.

Lone Wolf NEO looked back at him. "Don't tell me you want to _befriend_ Madlax instead?"

Hotaru squealed in dismay and slapped his elbow. "_Anata_!" she cried.)

Resuming the duel, Bridget and Benimaru were standing in the middle of the road leading to the harbour. Around them, people were howling and crying in anticipation, while brokers seized the opportunity from the duel by organizing bets. The ensuing chaos caused polices to be summoned to control the situation.

"You make me angry, Mr. Benimaru," Bridget growled and tossed his yo-yo back and forth. "You don't like to see me when I'm angry."

"Oh, really? Then why are you quoting Hulk?" Benimaru mocked. "Please, Miss Bridget, it's not polite to copy somebody else, especially when it's copyrighted."

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" With that yelled out Bridget tossed the yo-yo and commanded it to strangle Benimaru. The Muay Thai lightning fighter was shocked and tried to free himself from the entangling strings, yet it became tighter with each movement. Bridget cried victorious and pulled the string of the yo-yo. "Go, Roger! Me and My Killing Machine!"

The yo-yo transformed into the same teddy bear named Roger; this time, it was riding a wheel of fire and was violently ravaging Benimaru all over. And out of nowhere, the cue of the song _Bicycle Race_ was in the offing. Sol, who was at first occupied with the Napalm Death spree stopped Instant Killing the fan girls. "Hey, it's Queen!" he exclaimed and tapped to the beat of the rock song.

"Sol?" Ky called, but Sol was too busy banging his head to the loud rock music to notice him. "Sol, are you listening to me?"

_"Bicycle bicycle bicycle! I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle! I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bike! I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride it where I like!"_ Sol sang and nodded his head.

Ky shook his head in disgrace and slapped his forehead. _"Watashi de wa... fufuku na no ka?" Am I not enough?_

"Shut up, Ky," Sol demanded and launched him a good half a mile away with a Volcanic Viper. The Holy Knight was sent spinning midair before crashed in front of the surprised Jam.

"Ky!" Jam cried in distress and dragged the fainted knight into the restaurant.

The combination of Bridget's _Me and my Killing Machine_ and Roger's cartwheel of death was too much for Benimaru, and he was toasted in no time. He managed to get his sanity, though, and looked all over himself. He put his hand on his head and was mortified. "My hair! My precious hair! What happened to my hair!" he wailed.

"Congratulations, general!" suddenly Nabenshin appeared beside Benimaru. "You are now an Afro! Hit it, people!"

_"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei; numa, numa iei; numa, numa, numa iei! Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, mi-amintesc de ochii tai!"_

"No! I hate that song!" Benimaru cried and closed his ears. "Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" The people continued dancing to the song, equally ignoring the masochist broom-head Muay Thai lightning fighter who thought Bridget was a girl—

("Lone Wolf NEO!" Benimaru shouted out the author's name in sacrilege. "I shall kill you!")

"SLASH!" the announcer declared.

Bridget leaped off his feet in excitement. "Wow, that was a breeze," he spoke and showed a thumb-up.

Watching at the randomness that is fan fiction, Roan gawked in shock. "That Quatre look-alike is copying my victory quote!" he demanded.

Bridget glowered at the warrior prince of Grandia II. "I'm not Quatre!"

"But you look like Quatre!" Roan shouted back. "A lot!"

As random as usual, Quatre appeared. "Yes? Did anybody call my name?" the pilot of Sandrock Gundam asked.

"NO!" both Bridget and Roan answered and kicked him to the ocean of fan girls who were eager to catch him.

_Heaven or Hell! Final! Let's Rock!_

The two fighters took no chance of beginning the final duel. All they did was to stand at the square, staring at each other in uncertainty, waiting for anyone of them to make a mistake. The audience became silent and looked at the two fighters in anticipation, whilst brokers didn't stop distributing and collecting money from the spectators. Neither the workers of the Kuradoberi Restaurant spoke a word, as they too waited for the outcome of the battle.

Benimaru grinned and eased off his stance. "I understand," he spoke. "It must've been hard for a young, gorgeous and talented woman to fight a man like me." To everyone and Bridget's surprise, he opened his arms and smiled widely. _"Guramarasu na reidii ni wa soredake de ore no ude ni dakareru kenri ga aru. Saa!" A glamorous lady already has the right to be embraced in my arms. Come!_

"Now that broom-head is using my victorious quote against Baiken," Johnny sighed.

"_Ja_, that's the worst form of plagiarism ever," Potemkin nodded.

An equally pissed off Baiken was ready to pull out her Instant Kill. "That stupid, broom-headed, masochist, Muay Thai wannabe is driving me crazy…!" she growled.

Benimaru's attention was diverted. "How many times I have to tell all of you I'm not a broom-head!" he shouted at Baiken. "I have a name and that is Benimaru!"

Bridget's eyes sparkled. "Now!" In succession, he executed various hand symbols, reciting ancient language in low-sounding voice. Then he clasped both his hands and opened his stance.

"_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

In the blink of an eye, he was duplicating himself. Not one, not two, but hundreds of them! And the replicates were surrounding Benimaru en masse, causing the Muay Thai fighter to scream in horror.

"Again!" He performed the hand symbols for the second time before he crossed his fingers.

"_HAREM NO JUTSU!"_

The replicate nearest to Benimaru was engulfed in smoke. It disappeared seconds later, and a figure appeared from it. A very unmistakable figure, from the weird headdress that was covering the figure's ears. And there was not one, but many of them. In fact, there were various forms and appearance of the female humanoid computer: waitress, horse wrangler, air force pilot, police officer, _miko_ girl, knight, teacher, lawyer, soldier, Greco-Roman wrestler, you name it. But basically they were one, and they came with a name.

"In AD2102, war was beginning," the announcer spoke followed by a cheesy-sounding explosion special effect which was heard echoing at the background.

"What happened?" Chipp asked.

"Someone set up us the bomb," Anji reported.

"We get signal," Baiken added.

"What?" Chipp exclaimed.

"Main screen turn on," Anji spoke and waved to the group.

Chipp gawked in shock. "It's you."

A mysterious apparition was standing in front of one of the figures, wearing black breathing mask and covered in dark cape. "How are you gentlemen? All your Chiis are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction."

"What you say?" demanded the American ninja.

"You have no chance to survive, make your time," the mysterious apparition spoke before it disappeared. "Ha, ha, ha."

Benimaru blinked in horror. Johnny lowered his sunglasses in curiosity. Potemkin went "_ja_. That's the most amazing scene I've ever seen." Roan gasped in shock. Jam squealed in surprise. The waitress batted an eyebrow in amazement. Ky slapped his forehead again, this time in disgrace. Sol ignored it, focusing his attention to the tune of "Bohemian Rhapsody" he was listening to.

The Chii masses stared at Benimaru for a long time. Then, with a simultaneous cry of "CHII!" they hurled themselves at him and, trying to catch him in his arms.

Fan boys materialized and screamed in approval. Fan girls returned from their fiery demise and demanded fan boys to drop dead. Fan boys revived and ordered fan girls to shut up. Thus, begins the infamous _Fan Combat_ saga. Sol cursed when his concentration on the song was disturbed, said "(censored) you people" and sent the fans away to the Pacific Ocean with Tyrant Rave version Omega.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Benimaru screamed and almost drowned in the ocean of Chiis. "This isn't what I wanted to happen, but to hell with that! PARADISE!" The massive glomping stopped and the Chiis moved one step backward. Benimaru was surprised, wondering of what caused them to back off.

Then one of the Chiis –happened to be the pyjamas Chii—pointed at his trouser. "Benimaru," the Chii uttered, "is full of energy. Here."

This time, he was aghast. His so-called pride as the Muay Thai champion suddenly crumbled and shattered into pieces, before wind blew them away. He fell on his knees, clutched his hands on his head and screamed from the top of his lungs. "WHY THIS HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME! WHY!"

(Motosuwa Hideki slapped his forehead in pity. "I pity that man…" he commented.)

All the Chiis disappeared in smokes, and Bridget appeared in a victorious pose. "Hah! How about that? You have experienced the true horror of _Harem no Jutsu_, the best counterattack ninja spell the world has ever seen!" he declared.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto jumped in and imitated Bridget's pose. "And everyone can now learn it with ease!" he announced and took out a yellow book from his sleeve. "With this book, _"How To Master The Art of Ninjitsu"_," and here he lowered his stance a bit, whispering, "for Dummies," before standing back, "now everyone can master the feared technique of _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_…"

"As well as _Harem no Jutsu_," Bridget added.

"Together we can make this world a better place!" both of them uttered and jumped to the air. _"_Everybody say _"WAHA!"_

"WAHA!" the audience replied and jumped to the air at the same time as they did.

Watching at the shameless self-promotion was the equally mortified Sakura. "What the hell is he doing, that Naruto?" she demanded.

"…" Sasuke wasn't saying anything.

"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged and continued reading the "_Come, Come, Paradise_" novel.

The battle ended with Bridget emerging victorious. He celebrated the victory with the audience who had been supporting him since the duel took place. Even the restaurant workers cheered him for the success and offered him with free meal.

"WHY!"

Bridget turned his attention to the defeated Benimaru, still wailing and shaking his head in horror. He shrugged and approached the agonized Muay That warrior and squatted beside him. "Hey, mister, looks like you lost," he told him.

"No…" Benimaru whined and shook his head. "I don't want to lose to a woman… I don't want to…"

Bridget winced. _This man doesn't know the truth,_ he thought. He looked at himself, pinched his nun outfit and sighed. "Aw, please. Not again…" To everyone's surprise, he unlocked the waist handcuff, unzipped the uniform, tossed the hat and dropped everything but his boxer short to the ground. "Mister, I think you must know the fact," he called Benimaru, "that I'm a man."

Benimaru stared at the young bounty hunter for a long time. "No way! You don't have boobs at all!"

"Yes way, a true man doesn't need boobs," Bridget replied and pointed to Johnny. "And thanks to him, as well, I have to undress in front of the people."

Benimaru was slapped in total humiliation. Never before in his life would he be defeated by… "a cross-dresser! Miss Bridget is a… MAN? NOOOOO!"

Donning his gears back, Bridget left the mortified man and approached the waitress. "All those fighting and stuffs are making me hungry," he spoke and patted his belly. "So, Hikki, where's my curry noodle?"

The waitress giggled and led him back to table 99. "Please wait a moment. I have the curry noodle kept in the oven," she said with a wink, "just for you."

Bridget smiled. "Oh, thanks. You're being generous toward me, Hikki," he uttered.

"Why, it's my responsibility to keep customers satisfied, right?" she replied. "But you must buy me ice-cream in return, okay?"

x-x

Somewhere else, at the other corner of the world, a man was plotting an equally random, if not similar scheme. Wearing a pair of eyeglasses and surrounded by four girls, he was staring at the monitor screen for a while, typing on the keyboard in quick succession. Then he backed off from the computer and headed to the window.

"Are you sure it's going to work, Sheo?" one of the girls asked.

"If he has started his quest, then I should do the same," he answered and corrected his eyeglasses, "but what we can do for now is to wait and see. The success or failure of this quest depends on his effort to keep the law of fan fiction stable."

"Oh, you know he can do it," another girl said. "Though he's not alone."

"He will be alone no more," he insisted. "He will not be. At least, without my assistance."

x-x-x-x-x

Back to the timeline that is present…

Lone Wolf NEO laughed and rolled on the floor. "That was the silliest chapter I've ever written! I swear I'll never rewrite the whole story after this!" he exclaimed.

Hibiki watched at the author in amusement. _"Yare, yare…"_ she sighed and smiled.

Bridget was heard wailing loudly and sobbing on his girlfriend's shoulder, whose owner of that shoulder was soothing him with a soft rub on his back. "That was the worst experience I had to endure! I want my mother…!" he whined.

"I wish I was never created in the first place," Hikki sighed, not bothering his sister Mriya who kept ogling him. Watching at him was Mai, still pissed off for he did not explain his relationship with his late girlfriend Yuu.

Outside the mansion, and standing on a pillar was a silver-haired man which hand was holding an over-lengthened Japanese sword, and looking at him from the base of the pillar was a spike-headed man whose sword was broader than his body. The cue song for _"_J-E-N-O-V-A_" _began to take place, and the wind started to breeze.

"Wait a minute, that's not right," Lone Wolf NEO uttered and looked outside the window. "Hey, both of you! This is not the place for you to start fighting! Go and find somewhere else, okay?"

Sephiroth was pissed off to hear the suggestion. Way too pissed off. He lifted the _katana_, jumped off the pillar and hurled himself toward the author. "Oh, shi…"

"Stay away from him."

The air turned still. Sephiroth was suspended midair. Lone Wolf NEO and Cloud were baffled. Hibiki was standing between the author and the angel with one wing, sheathing her _shirasaya_ sword into its scabbard.

"_Shine." Die._

In a sudden, an air blade cut through Sephiroth's armour. The one-winged angel gasped in horror but could do nothing as he slowly dropped to the ground and fell lifeless. Hibiki stood back, looked back at the unconscious man before she turned to Lone Wolf NEO. _"Daijoobu desu ka, _Lone Wolf_-san?" Are you alright, Lone Wolf-san?_

"Thanks, Hibiki, that was so close," thanked Lone Wolf NEO.

"Excuse me," and here both of them turned to the puzzled Cloud. "Just what exactly am I going to do right now? And what about him?" he demanded and poked his sword on Sephiroth's body.

"Well, that will have to ask That Girl," Lone Wolf NEO replied.

"That Girl? Who is That Girl?" Cloud asked.

Lone Wolf NEO. "Someone you can rely and trust on. For the most of the time."

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written and Conceived by: **Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an encore presentation of Lone Wolf NEO's popular and insanely random ­_Guilty Gear versus SNK_, remade and revamped to fit current demand. Yes, readers, this is the story that started everything behind _Heart of Melting Blood_ and _The World Within and Without_.

**Side note**: paragraphs marked with (…) are characters' comments and/or sidetracked drama throughout the corresponding event.

**Chapter 2  
Blasting Off With the Speed of Light?**

In the lands of Middle Earth, legends tell the dark lord Sauron, and the ring which gives him the power to enslave the world. Lost for centuries, it is being sought by many. And now it found its way to the hand of the most unlikely person imaginable…

And out of nowhere, the narrator was hit by a flying wireless mouse. "Since when we're doing a Lord of the Ring parody?" shouted the author from faraway.

"I thought we're doing random silliness in gargantuan scale!" the narrator shouted back. "Oh, wait. I think I misread the instruction here. Uh-oh."

"Get back to work already!" Lone Wolf NEO demanded and pulled down the rope. In an instant the unfortunate narrator was sent into the oblivion and disappeared in the Abyss.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, how many times you have to do that?" Hibiki asked.

Lone Wolf NEO sighed and put away the rope. "More than you can imagine, Hibiki-_chan_. More than you can imagine."

This promptly gave him a friendly, if not nasty, reminder as Hibiki pinched his cheeks hard. "Will you please stop calling me with that -_chan_ suffix?"

"_Banzai! Banzai!"_ suddenly Justine and Athena cheered. "Cheers for the most romantic couple the world of fan fiction can think of! _Banzai_!" Hibiki blushed in embarrassment and shooed the two friends away.

x-x-x-x-x

It was another day at the Kuradoberi Restaurant. As usual, Jam and her army of waiters and waitresses served all customers that were visiting the restaurant. And as usual, there ought to be people who did nothing but to sit around and enjoy the scenery as much as they could.

"Holy Zen! I can see cats!" Chipp shouted and teleported to first floor. "FIND ME!"

"You know, Baiken," again, the drunken Anji began his story, "when I flew past a military base at Osea, I was intercepted by this weird W-shaped fighter. I tell you, that's the weirdest piece of technology I've ever seen."

"Please, you've been drinking too much _sake_," Baiken sighed. "And since when you played Ace Combat 4, Anji? Osea doesn't exist."

"But I'm not drunken! And Osea does exist in the map!" Anji declared and called the waitress. "Missus, another bottle of _sake_, please! Make it stronger!"

"One strong _sake_, coming up!" waitress Hikki called out.

Suddenly, amidst the controlled chaos, three newcomers walked into the restaurant and stood in front of the door, silhouetted by sunlight coming from their back. And suddenly everything became silent as all people looked at the newcomers in intrigue.

"I say, Potemkin," Johnny spoke while correcting his sunglasses, "that's the weirdest way of entering a premise anyone can think of."

"_Ja_, you're right on that matter," Potemkin answered.

Out of nowhere, a cheesy theme song was played in the background as the trio started making various poses in the most surprising way anyone could think of. Then…

"Prepare for trouble in the way everyone never expects before!"

"And make it double because this has never been done before!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Yashiro!"

"Séermie!"

"Team Orochi blasts odf with the speed of light!"

"urrender now, or prepare to figit!"

"Chris, that's right!"

)"Ah, the old days when Team Rocket and Pokémon jokes were still(applicable…" Lone Wolf NEO sighed and laughed.

"Hey, twerp, ymu're breaching the copyright law!" Jessie demanded.

"Yeah, yoy don't even care of our feeling!" James added.

"That's it! We're calling our lawyers!" Meowth declared.

Lone Wolf NEO glared at the silly villains of the Pokémon world, sighed and seized the rope. "Look, I don't want to do anything with any of your gibberish nonsense," and here he pulled down the rope. In seconds, Team Rocket could be heard shouting "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" as they fell into the deep oblivion of the world beyond the fiery portal. "It sucks to be the most stupid criminals the world has ever seen, you know! Say hello to my acquaintances once you meet them down there!" he shouted while standing beside the portal.

"All hail Lone Wolf-_sama_! All hail Lone Wolf-_sama_!" Justine and Athena spoke, imitating the way Excel worshipped the great Ilpalazzo-_sama_. Lone Wolf NEO sheepishly thanked the twos for the compliments, but Hibiki wasn't satisfied and shooed them away.)

Silence. There was a period of dead silence as the customers stared at the newcomers with nothing to say about them. Well, except for Chipp who ruined the suspense by shouting "HOLY ZEN!" and tossing tanukis. On the other hands, Johnny --as usual-- lowered his sunglasses and stared at the scandalously revealing, provocative and delirious woman in interest.

"I say, Potemkin," the Jellyfish Pirates captain spoke and laughed. "That's the worst form of plagiarism ever done since the dawn of civilization, though I can't help but to look at that gorgeous babe in fascination."

"_Ja_, I can't agree with you on that matter anymore," Potemkin agreed.

"In Soviet Russia, plagiarism will own you!" a random spectator suddenly shouted and ran to safety.

"Welcome to Kuradoberi Restaurant," Jam greeted the newcomers with her trademark smile, "how can I be of service?"

"Service? Who needs service when we can provide some?" With that said Yashiro and Chris started trashing the restaurant, demolishing and tossing chairs and tables around them. Shermie, on the other hand, remained on her place, lowering her pose a bit and revealing the scandalous valley of revenge to the spectators.

"WAAAAH! These people are destroying my restaurant!" Jam screamed. "Somebody please stop this people! WAAAAH!"

Of course, in this kind of situation, someone ought to be the hero of the day --or at least, pretending to be one. So our Holy Knight Ky Kiske bravely stepped forward and approached the assailants. "Stop in the name of law! You are under arrest for vandalizing public properties!"

The newcomers stopped their vandalism and turned their attention to the waiting police officers. "Who might you be, twerp?" demanded the bare-chested Yashiro.

"I am no twerp, for I am Ky Kiske!" Ky declared. "I am the rightful knight of the Holy Orders, and I am also the highest officer of the International Police Force! In the name of law, please surrender yourselves and follow me to the nearest police station."

Hearing the announcement made Yashiro and his two friends laughed --so hard that they almost fell onto the floor and rolled about. "You? Police? Whoever in the world has guts to hire a blonde as a police?" Yashiro asked.

"Sacrilege! How dare you insulting me!" Ky demanded.

"Aw, you cutie sweetie pie, don't be angry at us," Shermie teased and tossed a flying kiss. "You should treat us like guests, you know."

Instantly Ky evaded the flying kiss and screamed at her in anger. "Whoever wants to treat criminals like you! Your sins are beyond the grace of God!"

"God? I don't want to have anything with it," Sol snorted while putting down the Martini bottle. "Stop doing it, Ky. I've had it enough."

"Shut up, Sol! I wasn't talking with you!" Ky shouted.

"Hey, what about this," Chris called. "Instead of arguing like kindergarten kids, why don't we challenge this fellow into a duel? That should prove him that Team Orochi is not to be taken lightly."

"Fighting? That sounds cool to me," Yashiro replied.

"Aw, really? I _want_ to try my hands on that cutie sweetie pie," Shermie spoke while glancing at the scandalized Ky.

"Then it's decided," Chris spoke and smacked a fist upon his palm. "Hey, you blonde police! We, Team Orochi, are challenging into a duel! Don't say you want to decline it!"

"What? Why in the name of God you criminals want to challenge me!" Ky demanded.

"Because," and here the trio made a cheesy, super _sentai_ pose while a cheesy-sounding background music was played in the background. "We are Team Orochi! Devastating the land and terrorizing the people are our specialty! HIYARGH!"

Ky slapped his forehead and shook his head in embarrassment. "_Sore demo senshi desu ka?" You call yourself a warrior?_

"Because there's no love for you, Ky!" Lone Wolf suddenly shouted as he entered the restaurant. For readers' knowledge, this is the author before he obtained the NEO title and met the swordswoman (and soon, girlfriend) Takane Hibiki. Hmm, girlfriend…

Immediately Jam approached the aspiring author. "Welcome to Kuradoberi Restaurant. How can I be of service?" she asked.

"Ah, good day. Jam," Lone Wolf greeted.

"Good day, Lone Wolf," Jam replied.

Ky stared at the Chinese woman. "How did you know him?" he demanded.

"Please, Ky, he's the author," Jam told him. "Of course everybody knows him."

Again, Ky slapped his forehead. "God, why hath Thou forsaken me?"

("_Ne_, Lone Wolf-_san_, what exactly did you do at Kuradoberi Restaurant along this time?" the curious Hibiki asked.

Lone Wolf NEO coughed and corrected his cap. "You know me, an aspiring author who seeks for inspirations for his story. Besides, I was hungry when I stumbled upon the restaurant. Hey, why did you ask?"

"Nothing, but I thought that we'd bet on Red Baron and his Fokker Triplane again like the last time," she said and giggled. "After all, when it comes to red, I'm biased."

"Oh, not that kind of bet again…" Lone Wolg NEO sighed. "Then why don't you cosplay as waitress for me? Yoy looked cute quite in the uniform that time."

Hibiki giggled and playfully pinched his cheeks/_ "Sore wa dame!")_

"Then who's²going to start the fight?" Yashiro asked.

"That would be me."(With that said Shermie stepped forward and bent a bit forward, zevealing her barely covered chest to the audience. She giggled when she noticed Ky's ears burning in embarrassment and teased him with her seductive smile.

"Why are you doing that against me!" Ky demanded.

"Because you're such a sweetie," Shermie said and outstretched herself. "Umm… I think I need someone to _massage_ my shoulders for a while. I'm _tired_, you know."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, fan boys materialized and surrounded Shermie, shouting and cheering and demanding her to do more pose, drooling as they did. "HAMANAH! HAMANAH! HAMANAH! Yeah, baby! Yeah, baby!" Fan girls appeared and dragged fan boys away from the amused Shermie, before scoring a kill with their Piko-piko Hammer. Fan boys re-spawned and demanded fan girls to stay out of their way. Fan girls insisted the otherwise and started tossing pies and cakes. Soon, food fight occurred with both sides trying to outdo and outwit each other.

"Oh, please, this is why I hate stupid fanatic fans!" the drunken Sol growled and slammed his Fireseal at the people. "Why don't you (censored)-ing people leave and do your own things somewhere else!" and he screamed "TYRANT RAVE VERSION BETA!" sending fans a good hundred miles away from the restaurant.

"Thanks for getting rid of them, Mister Badguy!" Jam shouted as she invited Lone Wolf to seat on a table next to the bar.

"_Yare, yare, daze…" _Sol replied.

"That's it! If fight is what you ask, then fight I shall give!" Ky screamed and fired a Sacred Edge. Nimbly Shermie evaded the projective overdrive and charged toward him, trying to catch his neck with Shermie Spiral. Ky counterattacked with a Vapour Thrust, but the uppercut missed! OHNOES!

"And Shermie seizes the opportunity, and… Ow! That's one beautiful Suplex we have over here!" the announcer declared. Immediately audiences cheered for Shermie as she performed Suplex against the shocked Ky and followed the attack with Shermie Cute knee attack.

"Awesome!" Chris cheered.

"The Swanton Bomb, Shermie! The Swanton Bomb!" Yashiro shouted.

Shermie climbed on a table, made a ridiculously suggestive pose and hurled herself towardpKy. The holy knight was quickeraand rolled out of danger, but somehow the Swanton Bomb locked on him.

"Hey! This is not Ace Combat!" Ky demanded as he was SwAnton Bombed and again received a punishing blow from Shermie Cuue.

Shermie stood up and made$a victorious pose, spinning on her feet as she did. And again, iudiences cheered in excitement qnd approval when she made several of her delirious, ridiculous,qif not scandalous pose. "Aw, boys, please, you're making me even _more excited_!" she spoke in a seductive tone.

("Wolfie, why are some of the words marked in _italic_?" Justine asked.

"That's a good question, thanks for asking," Lone Wolf NEO replied. "Actually, you know why people consider I-No's victorious and in-battle quote as _dirty_? Well, it's because they _are_ dirty. And I guess I'm going to implement the same rule on Shermie. You know, seductive and dangerous but silly at the same time?"

"Which explains why she does all the… "suggestive" pose?" Athena added while making apostrophe signal with her fingers.

"Yes, that would be true," Lone Wolf NEO spoke. "Though I wish to see Hibiki-_chan_ doing that to me every morning…"

"IYAA!" Spontaneously Hibiki smacked Lone Wolf NEO on the head with her paper fan. "Lone Wolf-_san ecchi_!")

"How the (censored)-ing hell did Ky lose to that woman?" Sol demanded.

"Hmm, this calls for an extreme measure." Johnny left the table, walked toward the arena and approached Shermie. "Why, hello there, baby? Case to introduce yourself to this gentleman?"

"Johnny!" April shouted in surprise. "What is he doing!"

"Hmm? Who might you handsome boy be?" Shermie asked.

"I am Johnny, captain of the Jellyfish Pirates," the cowboy pirate introduced himself. "Well, enough with these introductions. Why don't we get into business right now, baby?"

"Aw, you want to _fight_ with me?" Shermie gasped and giggled. "That makes me even more _excited_! Oh, how I want to _defeat_ and _lay_ the smack down upon you!"

"Be careful, baby, I may not act nice touard woman," Johnny reminded and opened an _iaijitsu_ stance.

Shermie giggled to hear the reminder and pounced toward Johnny. The cowboy pirate gleamed in anticipation and tossed a coin. Shermae didn't see the projectile coming and stepped onto the coin, causing her to skid along the flomr.

"MIST FINER! LEVEL 2!"

Uhe kamae hit, and sent Shermie gloating over the floor. Johnny acked off and lunged forward, aiming his attack at Shermie. Suduenly he glowed blue as he forcicly False Roman Cancelled the Divine Blade. "ROMANTIC!" the announcer shouted, and Johnny continued the eerial offensive before ended thu combo attack with an _Ensenga_. Ne landed on the floor and watched, as Shermie performed an aerial recovery and made a smooth landing on her feet.

"For a gorguous woman, you know how to fight," Johnny spoke and corrected his sunglasses. "I like that, baby."

"Aw, thanks for the compliment, handsome boy," Shermie repmied and tossed a flying kiss.

"Well, why don't you consider working with me onboard my ship?" Johnny offered and tossed a rose. "There's no better satisfaction than to cruise in the open air, raiding people's airships and enjoying life as a pirate."

"Really? That's a good idea," Shermie replied.

"Yeah, baby!"

"Now he's acting like Austin Powers!" April commented.

Ky, on the other hand, regained conscious and glared at the anticipating Yashiro. "You…!" he called the bare-chested fighter while pointing Thunderseal at his face. "You want to challenge me? Then you're on!"

Yashiro laughed and immediately teleported toward Ky. "Sorry, dude, but you're too weak," and here he delivered a point-blank Final Impact onto Ky's solar plexus. The knight was knocked out and sent flying outside the restaurant. Yashiro laughed victorious and made various pose, declaring himself as the winner of the match.

"How in the hell?" Sol growled. He was about to step forward when the horde of fans returned from nowhere and started cheering at something. Distracted, he looked around and saw the reason: a random boy flinging a random waitress' skirt in what can be considered as _"the kind of service every fan boy dreams of."_

"OHNOES! It's t3h fan service!" the announcer declared.

"OHNOES indeed," waitress Hikki spoke and nodded.

"In Soviet Russia, fan service simply owns the day!" another random spectator interfered and ran to safety.

That random boy approached her and flung her skirt upward before taking cover behind Potemkin's back. Fan boys shouted "FAN SERVICE! OH YES! OHYES!" while the waitress cried out in embarrassment and tried to cover her under. Fan girls squealed in humiliation and bashed fan boys the hell out of it with pillows.

(Hikki was mortified. "This is way too much for me…" he growled and glared at Lone Wolf NEO. "Lone Wolf! Stop using me as subject of fan service! And why did I wear striped underwear!"

"But it wasn't my idea!" Lone Wolf NEO shouted and pointed at Mriya. "Ask your sister! She suggested me to do it!"

Hikki turned to Mriya, by now giggled silly and hid behind Hibiki. "_Oneesan_! You've gone too far!" he cried and unleashed intense gales from his palm. "You're going to pay for humiliating me!"

"Shut up, Hikki, you're talking too much," Mai demanded and pulled him toward her, seizing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Stunned, Hikki was too shocked to do anything before he submitted to the kiss, hungrily devouring his woman's mouth in return. Wow, _his woman_?

Mriya cheered for her little brother. Justine and Athena squealed and cupped their blushing cheeks. Hibiki gasped in surprise. "Go for it, boy," Lone Wolf NEO silently shouted. "Unlike that certain knight who's always scandalized. Sigh, I wish Hibiki and I…"

"KYAA!" Again Hibiki smaaked his head with her paper fan "Lone Wolf-_san_ _hentai_! _Baaka! Acchi nano ha ikenai to moimasu!_õ)

This time, Sol had it enougl. He screamed out in anger, exeuted Dragon Install and tossed a very large fireball at the fan!horde. This time, they were senu high to the sky, never to be seen again. "Damn (censored)-ing stupid people," he cursed and flung a thumb's down. _"Mezawari nan da yo." You're an eyesore._

"Wow, that guy looks strong," Yashiro uttered and pointed to Sol. "Hey, you! Red headband guy!"

Sol turned to Yashiro. "What the (censored) do you want?" he demanded.

"Dude, accept our challenge and we'll gladly fight with everything we've got!" Chris shouted.

Sol snapped. "Fight? With you people? Who give a (censored) about that?" he snorted and flipped a middle finger at the duo. _"Usero!" Get lost!_

"Because that blonde police is down, and we don't have anyone else to mess with!" Chris explained.

"But why it must me of all people?" Sol demanded.

"Go for it, Sol!" Lone Wolf shouted from his table. "Win the duel, and I'll treat you with the strongest Martini and Marlboro! Show them what you've got as the American Badass!"

"I don't want to have anything with it!" he roared.

"Really? Then how about this?" With that said Lone Wolf waved a box set of CDs from Queen and The Darkness. _"I believe in the thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! Will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning! Very, very frightening me!"_

This time, Sol couldn't resist the temptation. He flung a thumb's up at Lone Wolf and laughed. "You better let me have those CDs, Lone Wolf!" he shouted.

"I have more of them in my stash!"

"How did you know Mr. Badguy would fall to your offer?" Jam asked.

"If you can't beat them, be them!" Lone Wolf declared.

"Sol! Why are you interfering!" Ky demanded as he got back on his feet, and this was answered by a Rough Throw. He was tossed across the floor, flying toward Shermie and crashed --or rather, had his face buried beneath her bosom as he landed on top of her.

"Aw, get off me!" Shermie moaned and pushed the unconscious knight away. She stared at Ky's face, giggled and poked it many times. "What's wrong with you, cutie? I was about to give you my _special_ service, you know."

"Hey, baby, you're dealing with me," Johnny reminded.

"But I want to _fight_ this sweetie cutie pie," Shermie insisted. "Pretty, please?"

"Now I bet many of the dudes are having a very bad fantasy of Shermie," Lone Wolf uttered as he was served with sizzling noodle by the waitress Hikki.

"But are you affected?" Jam asked.

"Me? I'd rather have my special someone doing that for me," he insisted. "Yeah, special… _someone_."

_Heaven or Hell! Final! LET'S ROCK!_

Immediately Yashiro charged toward Sol. His Sledgehammer attack was deflected, and Sol counterattacked with a Bandit Revolver. Yashiro was sent flying out of the restaurant and crashed on a pile of trash. Sol chased him down the road and fired multiple Gun Flames; Yashiro oversaw the attack and jumped over it, trying to catch Sol's neck with his grappling move. Sol easily denied the attempt with a Volcanic Viper and knocked Yashiro back to the ground with a flip kick.

"Ow, that's got to hurt," Yashiro uttered as he stood back on his feet.

"Don't you ever give up?" Sol snorted.

"What? Give up? Team Orochi never gives up!" Yashiro laughed and charged at Sol, trying to punch his midsection with a maxed up Final Impact. It hit and Sol was sent toward a container. Yashiro yelled victorious and showed Chris a thumb's up and an 'okay' sign.

"That was weak." Yashiro turned around and found himself punished by the frightening force of Sol's cheap-ass **_5S-5H-2D-236K-Roman Cancel on first hit-knockdown-dash in-5K-2H-Dust Loop, repeat until impossible to do-623H-214K_** combo. Sol didn't stop there; as soon as Yashiro got back on his feet, he unleashed a Dragon Install and performed the **_close standing slash-standing hard slash-dash in_** infinite, followed by a Dragon Installed Bandit Revolver before ending the combo with a Dragon Installed Volcanic Viper.**_ He stepped backward and shook his head in dismay as the power-up overdrive ended its duration._**

"Hah, that was awesome!" Yashiro yelled out and pounced at the stunned Sol. "However, how well it is compared to this!" With that said the bare-chested fighter performed thousands of punches onto Sol before doing the unexpected: a finishing move people recognized as…

"_**Error… Code 2002."**_

Suddenly there were lightning-fast punches, thousands of them! Yashiro was screaming wildly as he sped up the attack, punching and PWN-ing Sol without giving him a chance of defending or counterattacking.

Yet as the law of Guilty Gear fan fiction has dictated, the hero cannot and must not lose under all circumstances. So Sol Badguy, our actual hero of the premise (yeah, the author is awfully prejudiced when it comes to Sol) the American Badass a.k.a. the Corrupted Flame of Guiltm Gear, unleashed a Psych Burst Counter and knocked Yashiro away from him. He skidded several feet backward as he landed on the ground and growled as he finallyhmade a halt.

"(censored) you…"

To everyone's surprise --including Lone Wolf-- Sol braced himself, went to a form everybody never expected to see, Charged up and thrust his Fireseal forwara. But it was not Gun Flame he was performing; it was the **Blockhmad Buster**! The flame reached for Yashiro, seized his body and burnt him all over. Sol seized the opportunity from the ongoing chaos and pounced toward the stunned Yashiro.

"**GUN BLAZE!" **

Yashiro was sent flying off the ground when the flame pillar caught him. Sol immediately performed an Action Charge and performed aerial offensive against Yashiro, in which he ended the combo with an aerial Storm Viper plus Action Charge.

"That was how Mister Badguy fought when he was a Holy Knight?" Jam asked.

"You can never misidentify yt," Lone Wolf added.

"Yashiro!" Chris immediately ran toward the falling Yashiro but found himself facing an angry Holy Knight. "Err… mister, will you please… let me walk through?"

"Shut the (censored) up, kid." Sol --in his Holy Orders form-- punched Chris on the face with a Level 1 Rock It. The young boy was sent flying away, and Sol seized the opportunity to Charge himself. Then he ran toward the barely conscious Chris and delivered a strong Level 3 Rock It: he punched Chris on the face again, slammed him to the floor with a downward slash and sent him away from the ground --flying a good hundred miles away-- with a flaming uppercut. Again, he performed the Charge and turned his attention to Yashiro.

"OHNOES! Holy Orders Sol is going to PWN t3h day!" the announcer shouted.

"OHNOES indeed," waitress Hikki spoke.

Suddenly a random spectator approached waitress Hikki. "Oh, yes! Oh yes! OH YES! OHYES!" he declared, deliriously staring at her from down under.

The waitress cried out in embarrassment, covered her underwear with the tray she was holding, shouted ×KYAA! PERVERT!" and sent the spectator hundreds of miles away from the restaurant with a killer_Reppuken_.

Sol ran toward Yashiro and performed a short combo oefore flinging the Fireseal onto his adversary. **"YOU ARE DEAD! uYRANT RAVE VERSION OMEGA! LEVEL 3!"** The first attack hit Yashiro's face, then Sol followed withta Fafnir covered in flame that xit Yashiro's solar plexus before firing a fireball the size of a medium-sized house. Yashiro was sent flying away from the premise, high into the sky as the fireball pushed him away from the ground.

"Yashiro! Chris!" Shermie left Johnny and approached Sol. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

This was answered by a deafening roar as Sol Charged up for the second time. "Shut up and leave this place, (censored)!" The Guilty Gear plunged the Fireseal into the ground, shouted **"SAVAGE FANG! LEVEL 3!"** and sent the woman flying away with the Napalm Death flame of EX Savage Fang, joining up with the duo he had PWNED earlier.

"Looks like Team Orochi is blasting off again!" they shouted before disappeared in the clear afternoon sky.

"And stop quoting Team Rocket!" Sol demanded. "Damn stupid people…"

"Aw, when I thought I could finish the duel with that baby," Johnny sighed. "But I guess it's not my day after all."

"_Ja_, then why don't you take a rest for a while, Johnny?" Potemkin suggested.

Discarding his Holy Orders uniform, Sol approached Lone Wolf's table. "So, Lone Wolf, where are my prizes?" he demanded.

"Here you go," Lone Wolf said and gave him the box set. "Comes with 30-day assurance. If you find the box set not rewarding, you can return it to me and you'll get your cash back. Customers' satisfaction is our triumph."

"Now you're acting like a direct-selling agent," Jam commented.

"I know what I'm doing, Jam," Lone Wolf told her. "Sigh…"

"What's wrong, Lone Wolf? You sound desperate," Jam asked.

"Desperate I am, for I'm in the need of having a girlfriend," Lone Wolf uttered. "I mean, I really need someone who can look after me… sort of."

"Then why don't I become your friend?" Jam suggested and gigged.

The author stared at the Chinese woman. "Why in a sudden…?"

"Well, you need someone to talk with, right? Then I'm ready to hear your babblings. After all, you look lonely, so I can accompany you until you find your ideal someone," she told him and gave him a friendly wink.

"Oh, thanks, Jam, you're so generous." Then Lone Wolf turned his attention to Sol who was leaving the restaurant. "Hey, where are you going this time, Mr. Badguy?"

"To somewhere I can enjoy these CDs," he told the author and donned earpiece of the Discman. "Like… the Gobi Desert?"

"Gobi Desert? Whoever wants to go there?" Jam asked.

"Do I really have to care of… bah, whatever!" Sol sighed and started banging his head. _"I believe in the thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! … I believe in the thing called love! Uh-huh… GUITARI!"_

("Sigh…" Lone Wolf NEO sighed. "I wish Jam was still alive… I missed her so much…"

"What's wrong, Lone Wolf-_san_?" Hibiki asked.

Lone Wolf NEO stared at his girlfriend, chuckled and pinched her cheeks. "You know, because of Jam, I got to know you! And because of her I got to have you by my side! You should thank her for being paired up with me, you know!"

"_Mou, _Lone Wolf_-san, yamete!"_ she begged in muffled voice.

"How can I ever stop," Lone Wolf NEO uttered and brought her close to his face and whispered to her ears, "When I told Jam that you're that special someone?"

Hibiki blushed and pushed the author away. "_Mou_, Lone Wolf-_san_, you're making me embarrassed…!" she spoke and cupped her burning cheeks. Athena and Justine cheered Hibiki, causing her to blush even more and chase them away.)

x-x-x-x-x

6626 metres above sea level, Southern Base Camp, Himalaya Mountains.

"_Establishing battlefield control, standby."_

The owner of the golden yellow eyes was awakened. He braced himself, puffing out thick smokes and vaporized steams from his mouth as he endured the wild snowstorm that raged the area. Then his hand reached for the throne's armrest, pulled out something that looked like a sword and stood up. The throne was retracted and retreated into his body, while the person looked around the white scenery in intrigue.

"_All-weather, all-terrain survivability system, checked. Code 1275 battle system, checked. Penguin Redhead operating software, checked. Thunderseal blade, checked. All systems, checked. Have a good day, #RELOAD Robo-Ky."_

"Thank you, system."


	3. Chapter 3

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

Author's note: Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label. Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 3  
You Have No Chance to Survive Make Your Time**

"GOOOOOD MORNING, SHANGHAI!" the radio deejay of the day started the morning call. "This is your DJ from Shanghai FM on radio frequency 106.2FM, Mister Jackson, greeting all of you with all the smiles and all the silliness just to keep everyone cheerful. Also good morning to all workers and staffs of Kuradoberi Restaurant, especially to our cutie pie Miss Kuradoberi Jam. Hmm, Miss Jam, is it just me or does your name remind me to have my breakfast right now? Alright, enough with the stupid joke. Let us start our day by this song. Are you ready to shake your booty, everyone?"

And as soon as the restaurant opened, the first customers who entered the premise was none other than the Japanese trio of Anji, Baiken and Chipp. Wait; make that two genuine Japanese and one American ninja wannabe who thought he's Japanese. Immediately they headed to the table nearest to the performance stage and called the waitress to take their orders.

"One extra spicy curry noodle, please!" Anji said.

"The usual," Baiken snorted.

"Give me the strongest coffee you can find," Chipp told the waitress while spinning his finger in the air in circular motion. "Yeah, coffee mixed with sage leaves."

"Chipp, you've been taking too much drugs," Baiken demanded.

"Chattanooga!" Chipp exclaimed and bopped Baiken's head before fleeing from the angry female samurai. "Hah! FIND ME!"

_"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart…"_

"HOLY ZEN! It's the Black Eyed Peas!" Chipp exclaimed. "Take that, Mister Badguy! Nobody wants to play your band's songs right now! BOO-HOO!" And he was instantly slammed by a gigantic fireball that came out of nowhere, shouted "MASTER!" and was Instant Killed on the spot.

"DESTROYED!" the announcer shouted.

(at Shanghai City Park, Sol was seen cursing under his breath while holding his burnt out Fireseal sword. "You may listen to other songs, but messing with Queen is a no-no," the world's biggest fan of Queen muttered.)

And two hours later…

"HOLY ZEN! I can see tortoises!" the unmistakable battle cry was heard echoing around the restaurant as Chipp teleported in and out of the building, shouting "FIND ME!" as he did.

"Tortoises? I didn't remember having tortoise in my restaurant," Jam demanded.

"Actually, Jam, you did," Lone Wolf reminded and pointed to a lone Galapagos tortoise. Somehow, that docile reptile had strayed far from its habitat and travelled across the world, wandering aimlessly until it arrived in Shanghai. Jam blinked many times in surprise when she looked at the creature, and was more surprised when she saw two young girls playing peek-a-boo behind the tortoise's shell, while an old man wearing straw hat was sitting on top of it.

"I think I know who those girls are," Lone Wolf uttered and waved to the two girls. "Nako-chan! Rimu-chan! Over here! Over here!"

At once the two girls glanced up at Lone Wolf. Surprise was mirrored in their eyes. Then they charged forward and tackled him en masse.

"Kiba_-kun_!"

"Kiba-_oniichan_!"

x-x

Hibiki glowered at Lone Wolf NEO. "Lone Wolf-_san_, how long you've known the girls?" she growled with a tad look of jealousy from her eyes. "And why one of them called you _oniichan_?" Lone Wolf NEO laughed silly and pretended he didn't listen the question. The heir of the Takane clan snapped in anger and pinched his cheeks. "And why wouldn't you answer me, Lone Wolf-_san_?"

"That was the story of the past!" Lone Wolf NEO answered in muffled voice.

"I demand an explanation of this!" Hibiki threatened.

"Lone Wolf NEO has a sister complex!" Rock shouted in whispers. "Like that stinky hair dude who has issues with his little sister! WOHOO! I wish I have sister complex like everyone else…"

Suddenly Gato came out of nowhere. "Did anyone call me?" he demanded.

Hotaru glared at him._ "Oniichan baaka!" _The suffix _'oniichan' _and the offence caused Gato to twitch and he trembled in anger and humiliation. Hotaru made a 'succeeded' gesture and turned to Rock, deviously giggling as she did. "So, Rock-chan, do you wish to have your wish granted?" she asked while a murderous aura of envy emerged from behind her.

"Err… I think I'll pull back my word," Rock said and laughed miserably.

"I don't think Sheo will be happy to see Lone Wolf having relationship with Nakoruru and Rimururu," Justine added.

"Nah, Sheo already has his harem to take care of," Athena reminded.

x-x

Lone Wolf laughed. He patted both the girls' heads and playfully ruffled his hands against them. "Man, both of you have grown a lot cuter than before. Especially you, Nakoruru. What kind of beauty secret did you use?"

Nakoruru blushed and slapped his hand. "You never want to stop teasing me, Kiba_-kun_!" she protested.

Laughing, Lone Wolf playfully pinched Nakoruru's cheeks. "Hah, yeah right. Who wants to keep himself from teasing such a cutie honey like you?" The ninja girl blushed even more and kicked his shin. Rimururu shouted _"oneechan_! Don't hurt him!" and instantly the twin sisters were caught up in argument.

"I say, Johnny," Potemkin spoke while taking a gulp of the Bavarian beer. "Lone Wolf's taste toward girls is better than you are."

Johnny snorted and corrected his eyeglasses. "He may have those talents, but he doesn't have the charming quality of a pirate," he insisted. "Unlike him, I know kung-fu."

"Johnny, this is not The Matrix!" May demanded.

"And you didn't even know how to kung-fu!" April added.

"Well, well, Lone Wolf," Jam spoke and threw her arm around his shoulders. "Is this the one you had told me yesterday?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "I wish. Anyway, Jam, can you look after them for me for a while? I think I'm going to look for Mr. Badguy right now," he told her and walked away from his table. "Now where did he go?"

"Well, be careful, Lone Wolf." Jam later turned her attention to the two arguing girls. "Now, now, both of you. Lone Wolf wants both of you to behave nicely, because he's looking for someone right now," she told them. "And I think I want to let you have breakfast right now. For free."

Nakoruru and Rimururu turned to her. "For free? Do you really mean it, _oneechan_?" they asked.

Jam giggled and winked at them. "Of course, and both of you will love it very much!"

x-x-x-x-x

(continued from the scene at the Himalayan base camp)

#Robo-Ky halted. His sensors detected suspicious movement 300 yards from his position. Immediately he activated his IR sensor and scanned the area. He spotted three figures in capes walking toward them, pushing them through the thick snow that kept the base camp covered. "WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-THEY?" he demanded.

"Maxima, are you sure this is the right place?" he heard one of them shouting in female voice.

"Yes, Lord Krizalid has given us the exact location of the renegade soldier," he heard a male voice shouting in respond to the question.

"Loser…" #Robo-Ky heard another male voice mumbling.

He pulled out the Thunderseal and holstered it over his shoulder. "WHO-BE-THE-LOSERS, HMM?" he asked and pointed the replicated sword to the group. At the same time, the blizzard dissipated and visibility became clearer. It was now obvious to #Robo-Ky that he was facing a group of strangers.

Or were they?

"Hey, are you the renegade soldier everyone talks of?" one of the trios shouted.

"RENEGADE? WHO-DARES-CALLING-ME-RENEGADE? AND-WHO-BE-YOU?" #Robo-Ky replied.

"We are agents from NESTS," the shouter answered. "I am Whip, and these are Maxima and K'. We're given tasks by Lord Krizalid to look for you, because…"

#Robo-Ky laughed. "NESTS? I-DON'T-KNOW-WHO-OR-WHAT-THEY-ARE." Then #Robo-Ky pressed a button on his head and immediately played a song. "WHO ARE YOU? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO ARE YOU? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO?" The horribly mixed version of the song was so loud that it almost caused the mountains to collapse in avalanche. #Robo-Ky stopped singing when he realized the mountainside was about to collapse into avalanche.

"Your singing sucks!" Whip shouted. "No wonder why Mother Nature doesn't approve of your talents!"

#Robo-Ky snapped in anger. He pounced at the female soldier in Ita-Ky-Geki, but it was stopped flat on its track. The bulky man blocked the tackle with his bare hand and was staring at #Robo-Ky. "NOW-WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU?"

"The name is Maxima," Maxima pronounced his name and pushed the ex-PWAB unit away from the trio. "I don't mean to do you any harm, but challenging you is my task."

"CHALLENGING-ME-INTO-A-DUEL, EH?" #Robo-Ky snorted and shook his head. "SORRY, BUT-I-AM-IN-NO-MOOD-FOR-CHILD'S-PLAY. GO-AND-LOOK-FOR-SOME-ONE-ELSE."

"But aren't you the one who started the "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US" trend?" Whip asked.

Again, #Robo-Ky snapped. "WHAT? I-DIDN'T-REMEMBER-STARTING-SUCH-TRENDS!" He shrugged in anger and madly shoved his hands through his blonde hair. "ARGH! IT-MUST-BE-MY-FAULTY-COUSINS! DAMN-STUPID-PWAB-CHAIRMAN…"

x-x

"From now on, our Robo-Ky armada will have its trademark quote. Nobody shall easily forget it, because everybody knows it from the first place."

"What quote are you talking of, Mister Chairman?"

A cheesy-sounding sound effect took place inside the factory, and the Robo-Ky parade self-activated. They spun around on their feet, rotated their heads 360 degrees and came to a halt. Then their golden yellow eyes sparkled, and the female secretary of the bureau watched in surprise as the Robo-Ky parade simultaneously spoke in static voice.

"HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN? ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION."

"WHAT YOU SAY?"

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE, MAKE YOUR TIME. HAHAHA."

x-x

"BAH! TO-HELL-WITH-THAT!" #Robo-Ky opened a battle stance and taunted Maxima. "YOU-WANT-A-FIGHT? THEN-YOU'RE-ON!"

With that said, #Robo-Ky executed his charged-up uppercut and it sent Maxima flying off the snow. #Robo-Ky loaded his rocket punches and fires all the seven projectiles at Maxima. To his surprise, Maxima air-recovered and counterattacked with rocket punches of his own.

"Robo-Ky Unit #10231, assigned to the PWAB's special intelligence unit before defecting the bureau six months ago," Maxima uttered as he made a smooth landing on the snow. "Commonly known to the bureau's scientists as the #RELOAD Robo-Ky, you were said to be disposed from the bureau because you possessed an uncanny level of intelligence and personality."

"WHAT? HOW-DID-YOU-KNOW?" #Robo-Ky demanded.

"Afraid to lose his newfound life, Robo-Ky unit #10231 chose to flee and become a renegade, taking no association with the PWAB." Maxima later scanned the robotic counterpart of the real Ky and grinned. "Just as I had suspected. #Robo-Ky possesses something Lord Krizalid wants."

"Come with us, #Robo-Ky," Whip assured. "We know you were treated unfairly by your creators, but the NESTS will not allow such things to happen upon you once you join us. Lord Krizalid foresees a hidden potential inside of you, and he doesn't like seeing it wasted."

#Robo-Ky laughed and made a 'no-no' signal at both of them. "YOU-KNOW-WHAT? NO-ONE-AT-THE-BUREAU-USED-TO-TREAT-ME-FAIRLY. I-WAS-GOING-TO-ENJOY-MY-FREEDOM, AND-NOW-YOU-NESTS-WANT-ME-TO-JOIN-YOU?" He later fired a rocket punch at Whip, in which the whip-totting agent nimbly evaded. "LUDICROUS! I-AM-NOT-TO-BE-ENSLAVED! I-AM-MASTER-OF-MY-OWN-PATH!"

"Master of own path, how boring," K' uttered. "Stupid."

"I-SHALL-PROVE-YOU-WRONG!" #Robo-Ky immediately deployed an RPG and fired at Maxima. "FIRE-IN-THE-HOLE!" Maxima counterattacked with a Vapour Cannon; both projectiles exploded on contact and knocked the two fighters away from each other. #Robo-Ky made a recovery and fired a salvo of rocket punches, and were negated when Maxima activated Bunker Buster.

"YOUR-TECHNIQUE-IS-NOT-IMPRESSIVE, NO-RAMUSING!" #Robo-Ky exclaimed and pounced toward Maxima in Ita-Ky-Geki charging tackle. Both attacks hit, and again they were thrown away from each other; Maxima crashed on a boulder near Whip while #Robo-Ky ate a fistful of snow as he crashed into the ground. Whip watched at the two fighters in amusement; never before would she expect seeing someone with equal strength as Maxima.

The said name stood up, cracked his neck and watched as #Robo-Ky recovered from ground and coughed of snow and dirt. "Is that what you have in your sleeves, #Robo-Ky? I suggest you to use all your powers, because I won't hold back against you."

"SAY-WHAT!" #Robo-Ky exclaimed, while an activator prodded out of his left knee. "YOU-WILL-GET-WHAT-YOU-ASK, BUT-DO-NOT-REGRET-ITS-CONSEQUENCES! GENKY-LOVER-MODE-ON!" With that shouted aloud the renegade unit of PWAB smashed the button and was immediately charged up. He didn't hold back and fired endless torrents of rocket punches at Maxima, followed by thousands RPGs.

Maxima scanned the projectiles and grinned. "Heh, useless technique. I shall not get… WHAT?" To his surprise, #Robo-Ky sprung toward him in a "flying fist attack" and hit him directly on the solar plexus. Maxima was knocked off the ground and helplessly floated over the base camp. He was later under attack by the projectiles and fell back toward the ground.

"NOW!"

#Robo-Ky executed the **"s.K-s.S-s.HS-FRC-c.K-c.S-s.HS-FRC-s.S-j.S-j.S-j.P-j.D-Chounan-Ky Bargain a.k.a the Rocket Punch"** chain, rinsed and repeated the combo whenever he could pull out. Then the power-up overdrive's time limit ended and #Robo-Ky was knocked off, pulling Maxima into an electric orb as he fell into the ground.

SLASH!

#Robo-Ky stood back, looked around and lifted his fist. "WINNER, I-AM! DEFEATED, I-SHALL-NOT-BE! IAM-THE-ONE!" he shouted.

x-x-x-x-x

"You know, it's been a while since #Robo-Ky and Sumomo last appeared in the story," Lone Wolf NEO uttered while having a cup of tea with the rest of the people. "And I heard he's gone to nowhere with Mecha-Hisui. How they are doing right now, I wonder."

"Don't change the topic, Lone Wolf-san," Hibiki growled.

"Come on, Hibiki-_chan_! What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

Making the loveliest and the cutest pout she could muster, the swordswoman growled and seized his arm. "Because you're trying to dump me in favour of under-aged girls!" she whined and tightened her arms around his. "Don't do this to me!"

"Whoa, lucky me," Lone Wolf NEO cooed.

Justin, Athena, Rock and Hotaru could not help but to whisper among one another. He doesn't want to admit he once wanted to have a harem," Justine commented.

"Like the last time? When Lone Wolf spent time together with those women?" Rock suggested. He realized that he was stared at by the three women and he snapped in blasphemy. "What! You haven't seen how Lone Wolf NEO really acts when his girlfriend isn't around."

Justine, Athena and Hotaru batted their eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"In fact, all of you ought to check this list," suddenly Yagami Iori appeared while the lil' pumpkin May was looking around in wonder. "I found this list while leaving the Mayship. Talk about Lone Wolf's taste towards woman."

"Mister Yagami, welcome back," Lone Wolf NEO suddenly greeted, ignoring the still-clinging Hibiki. "We missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. You missed me and I missed you. Go figure," the scion of Yagami clan snorted. "So what's up?"

"None, just chilling. Watching the game, having a Bud," the author told him.

"True," Iori said.

"True," Lone Wolf NEO nodded.

Justine, Hotaru, Athena and Rock blinked many times in surprise at the Matrix/Budweiser crossover scene. Then Hotaru picked up the list and could not help but to gasp. Trying to conceal her surprised look, a mischievous grin later appeared on her face. "I bet Hibiki-_chan _won't approve of this…" she thought and deviously giggled.

"Let me see that," Justine demanded and took the paper from Hotaru. She read the list, blinked in surprise and looked back and forth between Lone Wolf NEO and the paper. "Uh-oh."

(The following scene has to be removed due to issues concerning censorship and extreme stupidity. Readers may, however, expect the outcome when Hibiki sees the paper containing the list of Lone Wolf NEO's… ahem, let us leave this part uncovered.)

"Lone Wolf-san _baaka_!"

"Hibiki, _gomennasai_!"

"Go for it, Lone Wolf!"

"Hibiki-c_han, fight-o!"_

"GRAAH! TECHNOLOGY!"

x-x-x-x-x

_HEAVEN OR HELL, FINAL, LET'S ROCK!_

The battle resumed. Immediately Maxima deployed his weapon system and aimed at #Robo-Ky. He was frustrated to be defeated by the renegade unit; an insult a worthy NESTS agent could not cope with. "If you can't beat it, BE IT!" he declared and activated one of the weapons. It happened to be an RPG, and he braced himself as he was ready to fire the rocket launcher.

"WHAT'S-THIS? UPSET-BY-THE-LAST-DUEL-THAT-YOU-DECIDED-TO-USE-TECHNOLOGY-AGAINST-ME?" #Robo-Ky asked and shook his head in amusement. "THIS-IS-SO-SURPRISING. FOR-A-NESTS-AGENT-WHO-CLAIMS-TO-KNOW-ALL-FORM-OF-MARTIAL-ARTS, YOU-AREU-SELESS."

Maxima snapped in anger. "Then die! TAKE THIS!"

The attack was weak, and #Robo-Ky easily evaded the RPG. "IS-THAT-AN-RPG-ATTACK? HOW-CAN-YOU-CALL-YOURSELF-A-SOLDIER-WHEN-YOU-CAN'T-EVEN-USE-RPG-PROPERLY?" #Robo-Ky laughed and made his one-of-the-kind taunt. "MY-GRANDMA-KNOWS-BETTER. HA! HA! HA! IT-SUCKS-TO-BE-YOU!"

"AIIII!" Out of nowhere, the cute if not annoying pink Persocon named Sumomo jumped into the scene and perched upon #Robo-Ky's shoulder. "#Robo-Ky is right! You deserved the insult because you don't even know how to use RPG properly!" Then she took out what looked like a whistle from her sleeves and danced on her feet. "Now, everybody, let's try it again!"

"Try what?" Maxima demanded.

_"Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy, joy!"_

Both #Robo-Ky and Sumomo danced to the mysterious song that was played from nowhere, ignoring Maxima who started to be annoyed by the development. Whip was watching at them in amusement, whereas K' snorted at the scene and turned away in disgust.

"This isn't the kind of fight I want to see," Whip commented.

"I have nothing to do with them," K' spoke.

"ARGH!" Angrily Maxima shoved his hands through his head and deployed more weapons, firing all of them at #Robo-Ky. And yet again, #Robo-Ky took no attention to his adversary even as he kept dancing with Sumomo. Eventually he had it enough and pointed his finger to the duo.

"Why is Maxima making that pose?" Whip asked herself.

"Prepare yourself, #Robo-Ky! Today you will be history!"

The ground behind him shook violently, and a 30mm rotary cannon on tripod emerged from the snow. By now, #Robo-Ky and Sumomo stopped dancing and were stunned. "HAH! You will insult me no more! FIRE AT WILL!" The cannon fired with such force of recoil that avalanche collapsed from mountainsides and slid toward the base camp. #Robo-Ky and Sumomo evaded a stream of bullets fired at them and before long they were engaged in a deadly dance with the weapon.

"How did that cannon get here?" Whip asked again.

"Stupid…" K' commented.

Like a mad scientist, Maxima laughed and put his hands on his waist. "AHAHAHAHA! Now you will bow down to the ferocity of NESTS! Our lord's will is ABSOLUTE!" With that said the rotary cannon fired at maximum power. #Robo-Ky, already tired from the evasive manoeuvre, was stuck in the snow and could not make it.

Or could he?

"SUMOMO-_CHIN _COME TO THE RESCUE!"

The pink Persocon jumped in front of #Robo-Ky, crossed her arms and endured the impact as a massive stream of depleted uranium connected. Shocked, #Robo-Ky shouted Sumomo's name but was pushed back by explosion that came after. Sumomo, on the other hand, kept enduring the impact that lasted as if for eternity.

Finally, it ended after 60 seconds. Sumomo wavered in the thin air, toppled off her levitation and descended to the snow. #Robo-Ky snatched her body before it touched the icy ground. "SUMOMO! SUMOMO!" frantically he called out her name.

Sumomo opened her eyes, glanced at him and gave him her frail smile. "Sumomo… has done it…!" she declared and waved a 'peace' sign. "Now I can have a break for a while…"

"IDIOT!" #Robo-Ky scolded. "YOU-ARE-AN-IDIOT! YOU-ARE-NOT-SUPPOSED-TO-DOTHIS! YOU-ARE-NOT-CAPABLE-OF-FIGHTING! YOU-KNOW-THAT?"

Sumomo, instead, chuckled and waved a finger to the air. "I don't mind fighting for a friend… because #Robo-Ky is my friend." And here she gave him the saddest eye gaze he ever imagined before she closed her eyes. "We are friends… right?"

#Robo-Ky frowned. 'Friend', the most forbidden word in any of Robo-Ky's life dictionary. Making a friend was an irreversible act of sin, and any Robo-Ky found committed act of friendship would receive dire punishment. "FRIENDS? I-NEVER-WANT-TO-MAKE-FRIEND-WITH-ANYONE…" he mumbled. "NOT-EVEN-YOU, SUMOMO…"

He put the Persocon on a nearby boulder. He glared at Maxima, lowered the sword and growled under digitised voice. He tightened his grip on the sword's hilt, trembled and stormed his golden eyes wide. "BUT-YOU-HURT-SUMOMO! YOU-MUST-PAY!" He charged up and screamed from the highest peak of his breath.

_"Crawling in my skin! This wound, they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!"_

"OHNOES! #Robo-Ky is an emo kid!" the announcer declared.

Whip looked at the announcer and blinked many times in surprise. "I didn't see this guy before."

"OHNOES indeed," a random spectator suddenly appeared beside her.

Whip glanced at the random spectator. "This is getting out of mind now…"

Before Maxima could do anything, #Robo-Ky was already near his back, crouching very close to the ground. "TAKE-THIS!" The PWAB renegade executed his Ky-Maku Homerun overdrive and knocked Maxima many miles away into the mountains. Whip leapt into the arena and was greeted by torrents of rocket punches fired by #Robo-Kys. It was now clear that the unit was very angry. Now that he felt his rage exploding, he wanted to unleash all of them.

_"To find myself again, my wall is closing in… now the sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take! I felt this way before, so insecure…!"_

"INSTANT-KILL!"

"Go for it, emo kid!"

Immediately #Robo-Ky was charged up in red force field and it intensified as the robot plunged the Thunderseal into the snow. He trembled as his power breached the safe limit, and vaporized water could be seen puffing out of exhausts. Then he breathed in and unleashed a scream so loud the mountains almost collapsed.

_"Crawling in my skin! This wound, they will not heal! Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!"_

"ERROR! BLUESCREENOFDEATH!"

"DESTROYED!"

Then everything became blue.

x-x

Seconds later, it returned to normal. #Robo-Ky was standing near the base camp's flag pole while holding the Thunderseal in backhand position. He turned around, wiped snows away from its blade and glanced at the defeated Maxima and Whip, and looked at the sight of the announcer and the spectator who were lying unconscious on the snow.

"USELESS. NOBODY-DARES-DENYING-ME," he declared and holstered the sword. "FOR-I-AM-THE-ONE-AND-ONLY-ROBO-KY. FEAR-ME."

#Robo-Ky turned his attention to K'. The Beast of Prey lowered his sunglasses, glowered at the robot before he turned away. "Just as I thought… those twos are useless," he muttered.

"LEAVING? YOU-INTEND-TO-LEAVE-AND-NOT-FIGHT-ME?" #Robo-Ky demanded. "WHAT-ARE-YOU? CHICKEN?" K' turned back and answered by tossing the sunglasses at him. #Robo-Ky snatched the sunglasses and watched as K' remained still on his feet.

"I'll be back to reclaim the sunglasses," K' spoke and waved #Robo-Ky goodbye before went to walk down the mountain. #Robo-Ky didn't get what the loner meant but he shrugged and put the sunglasses beneath his arm sleeves.

Then he approached the boulder, picked up Sumomo and carefully put her on his palm. "YOU-ARE-DAMAGED… MY-FRIEND." He poked Sumomo's body many times, yet the Persocon gave no response. He frowned and put an assuring palm over her head. "HAVE-NO-WORRY. I-SHALL-LOOK-FOR-YOUR-SPAREPARTS." He put the unconscious Sumomo in his shoulder pod and walked away from the arena. "I-SHALL-NOT-DESPAIR-ANYONE-WHO-IS-WILLING-TO-BECOME-MY-FRIEND. I-SHALL-NOT-ALLOW-THAT-TO-HAPPEN."

"WAIT!" He halted and turned around. He scowled at the rest of the NESTS agents. "You must listen to us! Lord Krizalid wishes to see your capability! Please do not leave!" Whip pleaded.

#Robo-Ky shook his head. Slowly he lifted his fist, glared at Whip and made a 'no-no' gesture. "TSK. YOU-JUST-MADE-ME-EVEN-ANGRIER, FOOL. NOBODY-DARES-MAKING-#ROBO-KY-ANGRY," he uttered. With that said he lifted off and flew away from the mountain's base camp.

x-x-x-x-x

_"Tadaima!"_ Lone Wolf shouted as he walked into the restaurant, bringing with him the not-so-amused Sol Badguy of the Guilty Gear and the equally surprised Iori of the Yagami clan.

Nakoruru was the first to greet. _"Okaerinasai_, Kiba-_kun_," she said while wrapping her arms about his body.

"Kiba-_oniichan_! _Okaeri_!" Rimururu was next to welcome him. Happily she threw herself toward Lone Wolf and landed on him hard. _"Oneechan _and I have been waiting for you! Where did you go?"

Lone Wolf laughed and put Rimururu back on the floor. "Sorry, Nako-_chan_, Rimu-_chan_, but I was looking for someone," he told them.

Nakoruru glanced at Sol and Iori and could not resist her curiosity. _"Ne, _Kiba_-kun_, who are they?" she asked.

"They be Sol Badguy and Yagami Iori," Lone Wolf told her. "I happened to stumble across them while walking at the city park. They seemed to argue over something."

Nakoruru titled her head. "Argue?"

Sol growled in annoyance and flipped a middle finger at Iori. "Shut the (censored) up, you whose family name is "I'm A Gay" when read backward," he uttered.

Iori snapped in anger and summoned his dark purple flame. "It's you who should keep your sorry mouth shut, you paedophilic badass who's obsessed with Queen."

"You may call me whatever you want to, but DON'T DISS QUEEN," Sol warned. "Queen is the best band in the world. Hey, since when I became a paedophile?"

"But rock is dead! The Black Eyed Peas is better!" Iori roared.

"Queen!"

"Black Eyed Peas!"

"Queen!"

"Black Eyed Peas!"

"That's it! You're going to pay for dissing Queen! DRAGON INSTALL!"

"Like I said before, ROCK IS DEAD! EIGHT CUP OF WINES!"

Lone Wolf shook head to see the duos, while Nakoruru and Rimururu asked him of what they were disputing of. "Who knows?" he said and laughed silly.

_"I wonder if I take you home; won't you still be in love, baby? In love, baby? I wonder if I take you home; won't you still be in love, baby? In love, baby?"_

x-x-x-x-x

Outside a cemetery not far from the ancient city of Kyoto…

A young woman was standing next to a tomb and holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms. She kept her eyes close to the tombstone carved with old Japanese characters, and faintly smiled. Slowly she put the bouquet and clasped both palms.

"Father, I'll begin my journey," she spoke and opened her eyes. She stared at the carved name and giggled. "I know I should've returned home, but my journey hasn't ended. Father, please keep your eyes over me."

She picked up the cloth-wrapped wooden pole, bowed to the tombstone and walked toward the entrance gate of the cemetery. She later halted and turned around, even as the cool breeze of autumn breezed upon her face. She let the wind blew over her, flapping her strain-free satin black hair.

_"Ittekimasu, otousan." I'm leaving, father._

p/s: the song played by #Robo-Ky at the Himalayan base camp is the theme of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, "Who Are You?" sung by The Who.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label. Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 4  
Lightning Argent versus Dragon of Thunder**

Lightning. Said to be the most difficult element to rule, let alone approach, it requires the heart of a snow and the nerve of steel for a person to be in control of the element. Unlike elements like fire, wind and ground, lighting is so unpredictable one can only rely on luck to guess when and where it will strike.

Yet some people are granted with the ability to control the electrifying element. Some are natural-born gift while others are obtained through years of understanding and trainings, often with trial-and-error method. Many of the so-called masters of lightning, however, fell victim to their own power. Corruption began to overtake, as they began to appreciate the true potential of the element, subsequently disregarding their purpose of learning such power.

Thus the quote "power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

How true is that, when the world is about to witness the clash of two examples of modern masters of lightning?

"HEY SISSY!"

Chipp did the same thing again. Interrupting the storytelling process, he bonked the narrator on the head with his tanuki, teleported away from the table, teleported away from the table. "FIND ME!" he shouted and teleported out of the restaurant.

"Yo, Baiken!" Lone Wolf called and waved to the swordswoman with one arm. "I say, where is Anji? He's usually hanging around with you, isn't he?"

Baiken snorted and finished off her drink. "That Anji? Hah, he must be gone to prove that Osea does exist," she said and called out a waitress. "Hey! One more _sake_!"

"One more _sake_, coming up!" Nakoruru replied.

Lone Wolf watched at the ninja girl and smiled. "She's cute in that uniform. Say, Jam, she's really suited with this work, isn't she?"

"Why, yes she is. In fact," Jam said and laughed. "She says she wants to work here until she gets enough money for her and Rimururu."

"Ah, I see." Then he turned his attention to Ky, and noticed he was preaching of the teaching of God to the people. "Yo, Ky! What's up?"

Ky paused his preach and turned to Lone Wolf. "Mister Lone Wolf! What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Lone Wolf replied. "But I was wondering whether you're seeking for worthy challenge or not. I can see that your hand is trembling to shoot a Sacred Edge at people."

Ky snapped and pointed Thunderseal at Lone Wolf's head. "You! Why do you want to be of bother? I'm teaching the people how to love and be loved by God! I am not intending to seek for challenge!"

"God? I don't want to have anything with it!" Sol suddenly shouted.

"Shut up, Sol! I wasn't talking to you!" demanded the knight.

Lone Wolf laughed and put down the orange juice. "Relax, Ky. If fight is what you want, then fight will come at you." He paused. He looked around. "But looks like that will have for another time."

"What do you mean, Lone Wolf?" Jam asked.

"Because Ky is the only fighter who knows the secret of lightning," the author answered. "And Benimaru doesn't qualify as one."

Ky lowered the Thunderseal and approached the table. "So the point is?"

"The point is--"

Lone Wolf muted. A glimpse of person was caught by his eyes. The kind of person he was _exactly_ talking of.

"Oh, there he is."

Saying so, Lone Wolf pointed to the newcomer. Jam and Ky looked at the direction. The person was walking toward the bar, greeted by the working waitress, and took a seat not far from Baiken and the nearby Chipp. He wasn't paying attention to the one-armed swordswoman or the American ninja on crack.

Ky inspected the newcomer from a distance. Blonde hair, just like him. White/black clothing, almost like him. But what caught his attention was the emblem of a maple leaf stitched on the back of the outfit, along with a _katana_ clipped on his belt.

"Who is that?"

x-x-x-x-x

In the six months following the event which the Sealing Rite set into motion, Kaede, finally gaining full control of his Awakened Force, could not help but to feel alone. Having been separated from Yuki and Moriya, the Avatar of Seiryuu the Heavenly Dragon now travelled across the land in search of answer he had searched for after witnessing the fall of Kouryu. He could not help but feel guilty for a reason that could probably only be understood by the previous Avatar.

Yet despite all odds that were stacked up against him, the man of Autumn set up for a journey. Neither for his destiny as an Avatar, nor his getaway from his past. He began his journey as a man.

A person.

A swordsman.

A warrior.

Ultimately, as himself.

And now he searched for a reason to fight.

Fight for his existence.

And fight he would.

x-x-x-x-x

Ky approached the newcomer. He took a seat next to him and ordered an iced tea. He didn't notice him, and Ky took the chance; he took a closer look upon the swordsman. The shiny blue eyes the man possessed were almost exactly like him, but they were burning in a passion he could not apprehend with.

And he wanted to know.

"Um, excuse me?"

Almost in an instant the newcomer gave out his reply. A nasty reply, that is.

"What the!"

Ky leaped away, barely getting hit by the sword withdrawn in lightning-fast speed. He landed near Jam and watched as the newcomer finished his drink, left the bar and walked towards him. The Holy Knight immediately opened his stance. The man's response was to do the same. Ky was not impressed by the outcome, but so did him.

Lone Wolf coughed. Jam wowed. Sol shook his head. Nakoruru cooed. Rimururu went "AAA"!. The rest of the customers watched at the two fighters.

"Uh-oh," Lone Wolf uttered. "Looks like they're up to no good."

"State out your name," finally Ky broke the silence.

"Kaede," the blonde man replied. "And you are?"

"Ky Kiske," the knight pronounced himself. "Officer of the IPF, and knight of the Holy Orders."

The man grinned. "A knight? Then what do you want from me?"

"In the name of God and Sacred Orders of Holy Knight, I challenge you into a duel."

Silence. The man named Kaede stared at the IPF officer for a dead, long time. Then he laughed. "So? The point is?"

"There's no point!" Lone Wolf suddenly shouted. "Ky just wants to have a duel, but nobody here bothers to listen to him! And I think you should consider accepting his challenge!"

Kaede laughed again. He ran a hand through his golden-yellow hair and swirled it around. "Oh, okay. That sounds good. A fight with a stranger I don't even think to know with," he spoke.

Jam made a disapproval cough and called out the two swordsmen. "I don't mind if you want to fight now, but please do so _outside_ my restaurant." Saying so, she summoned a Breath of Morning's Calm and whirled her high-heel shoe in rapid motion. "Do it NOW."

Ky gulped at the threat and walked to an open place not far from the restaurant; Kaede followed him, while glancing behind. He saw Jam and gave the Chinese girl a friendly wink; she squealed in excitement and went to kick the unsuspecting Chipp out of the restaurant with her charged up Ryuujin.

"Jesus! What the hell!" he screamed and crashed next to the drunken Baiken. The one-eyed swordswoman stared at the messed up ninja, shrugged and went to drink _sake_. Johnny tried to hit on him. She was pissed off.

"DIE."

**Baiken Instant Killed Johnny with a custom-made katana.**

"DESTROYED!" the announcer declared.

"Like a friend of mine always says," Lone Wolf uttered. "A wink of a true badass is a killer weapon for a woman." He paused. He coughed and corrected his collar. "Or so it is."

"True," Sol answered.

"True," Iori added.

"True indeed," the author said.

The trio were silent. Then they laughed, shouted "WHAT'S UP?" and made a high-five.

x-x

The two swordsmen took their place at the middle of the plaza. Ky began the duel with the ceremony a holy knight would do: he crouched on his knee, took out a rosary, and kissed it; he put it back inside the clothing, stood up and pointed to Kaede.

"Let me teach you the way of the lightning."

Kaede burst out into laughter. "Teach me? The way of the lightning? You! I don't need any teaching of such! I already am the master of lightning!" Saying so, he let out a short burst of energy from his body. Ky was knocked off the ground when the shockwave hit him, but managed to land back. The Holy Knight stared at him in disbelief; Kaede just laughed and opened a battle stance.

Ky was not amused. "Then prove it."

Kaede grinned. He leaped into the air, aimed his katana at Ky and fired a lightning bolt at the opponent. He repeated the attack, and leapt higher above the ground. Ky counterattacked with an angled Stun Edge Charge Attack. The projectiles hit, but the latter's third hit missed Kaede completely.

"_Shinmei Renjinzan!" Morning Star Fillet Flash!_

Kaede pounced at the still unprepared Ky. The Knight was forced to block the attack, but was sent into the air when the Fillet Flash's second slash hit his torso. Nevertheless he could still think of the next move.

"GREED SEVER!"

The overhead attack collided with the Fillet Flash's third hit. The collision that followed caused the two swordsmen to be knocked away; Kaede landed almost effortlessly on the ground whereas Ky was forced to make a somersault to avoid a lamp post standing on his way. The latter immediately ran toward Kaede and knocked him high into the air with a Vapour Thrust.

"TAKE THIS!"

Ky executed a second Vapour Thrust and sent Kaede even higher. He descended to the ground, looked up at him and clenched his fist; he brought the taut knuckle into a circular movement, pointed out a finger and shouted a battle cry.

"SACRED EDGE!"

Five swords of light were released from the fist and flew toward Kaede in high speed. The swordsman, not noticing the overdrive projectile, was hit; the swords of light electrocuted him, jolting every inch of his vein and bone and knocked him out.

x-x

"So who do you think will win?" Potemkin asked as the duel between the lightning masters went on.

"I'd put my money on Ky," Johnny said while correcting bandages wrapped around his face. "He's tough. And he means business."

"That Kaede guy looks much cooler than Mr. Kiske," Jam uttered and giggled. "Maybe I should hire him to work here.

"Kaede-_kun_! Fight-o!" both Nakoruru and Rimururu cheered.

x-x

Kaede crashed on the ground. Ky watched the opponent, and taunted Kaede. "Throw away your evil feelings," he uttered, "and don't make me angry."

The man of Autumn was heard laughing. "Evil? I haven't heard the word evil for a long time." Staggering, he stood back on his feet, plunging his katana into the ground to keep him in balance. "Have you heard of the story of the Four Gods?"

"The Four Gods," Ky replied. "Seiryuu the Dragon, Suzaku the Phoenix, Byakko the Tiger, Genbu the Serpent. Four deities who guarded North, South, East and West. I've heard a lot of it from master Kliff. So why are you asking me of that?"

Kaede grinned. "Then are you ready to witness the power of the leader of the Four Gods?"

"What?"

Kaede braced himself. His sword glowed in bright blue. He aimed at the ground.

"_Kasshin Kouryu." Lively Bad Dragon Rising._

He struck the ground in front of him.

With the roar of a heavenly dragon, five gigantic bolts of lightning struck upon the earth.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ky braced himself.

The lightning bolts hit.

x-x-x-x-x

"By the way," Lone Wolf NEO spoke as the group was having tea at the teahouse. "Should I invite our friends from the Tsukihime and FATE league? I was thinking of having a karaoke party --just for all of us."

"As long as you promise me not to hang out with other girls on that night." When Lone Wolf NEO stared at Hibiki strangely due to the last suggestion, she blushed. "Well, it's because you always look for chance to hang around with other girls. You are not Johnny, remember?"

Iori, who also heard the suggestion, laughed. "I know why you said that. I know. You just want to spend the night with your boyfriend, but I suggest you to keep that for another day. Besides, I fear that broom-head might want to hit on you during the party."

"But I have Lone Wolf-_san_ to look after me, _mou_!" She paused, and then yelped. "Hey, wait a minute! BOYFRIEND?"

"Gotcha!" Iori 'banged' her. The rest of the group laughed, whilst the embarrass-struck Hibiki tried to swat Iori with her paper fan.

"What about the fellowship of the Bad Moon?" Hikki asked, referring to the EFZ league Mai was in. The swordswoman frowned, and Hikki quickly found out why. "Sorry, I didn't know you…"

"No, it's… nothing."

Hikki sighed. "Whatever, I guess I'll just go and ask Misaki to come along."

"But the Fellowship of the Bad Moon?" Rock asked.

"Yes, the Fellowship of the Bad Moon," Hikki answered.

"Then why not The Two Feathers? Or the Return of Misuzu?" and here Rock mimicked the "GAO!" cry the gold-haired girl usually did. "Hey, what about The Lord of the Zero? That sounds cool."

Hotaru bonked him. "Honey, this is not the Lord of the Ring parody! Bad Rock!"

"Yeah, bad Rock," Justine exclaimed and pointed to Rock's face. "No cookie for you tonight."

May blinked in surprise. "This is crazier than I ever thought."

x-x-x-x-x

Ky was knocked away. He managed to get control of himself and landed on his feet. He realized how he had committed terrible mistake by underestimating Kaede. He was not an ordinary master of lightning, for he was the Avatar of Seiryuu.

But Ky was not intimidated; he, too, possessed the title "master of lightning", and he was not going to give up to someone similar in term of power.

_Time for counterattack._

He braced himself. He brought the Thunderseal in a position. He pounced forward. He screamed a battle cry.

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!"

Bright force shield of electricity surrounded him and built up speed as Ky dashed across the square. (…)

Kaede was already prepared.

He brought his sword over his head, channelled immense amount of lightning force into its blade, and made it glowing with energy.

"_Kasshin Seiryu." Morning Star Revival._

The energy blade struck. And crashed on the overdrive. Kaede kept the energy blade in position, even as Ky tried to bring Ride the Lightning to crush the energy blade. Both swordsmen were tensed up; veins popped out of their skin, electric currents surged over their bodies, their strength deteriorating.

Eventually the collision was too much. They were knocked far away from each other and crashed. Audience became as silent as a dead night, as they watched at the worn out fighters in concern. Some of them even spoke among one another in low voice, not wanting to let the fighters hear their ad lib.

"That was quite a surprise," Jam uttered. "I didn't know Mr. Kaede would look that strong."

"That's because he's the Avatar of Seiryuu," Lone Wolf told her. "Well, I don't know how he got the power of the lightning dragon in the first place, but he's surely one tough opponent."

"Well, to whom you're putting your bets?" Iori asked.

"I'd say Kaede win this battle," Lone Wolf said.

Sol snorted. "Hey, scout boy," he shouted at Ky aloud. "Give up trying. You weren't even working hard."

"Shut up, Sol!" Ky screamed as he finally got back on his feet. "Seiryuu or not, master of lightning or not, I don't even care of those anymore! I only want to win this fight!"

Sol shook his head and aided his disappointment with a thumb's down. "You're an eyesore, Ky."

"What! That's it! I'm finishing this off!"

Ky brought the Thunderseal close to his face. He lifted it slightly so that the oval-shaped part of the sword was aligned with his eyes. Everybody, including Kaede, watched at him and waited.

_Now!_

He swung the sword to his left. "Thunder!"

He brought the sword to his right. "Thunder!"

He swung the sword to the front. "Thunder!"

He lifted the sword to the open sky. "THUNDERCATS! OOOO!"

In an instant, Ky was glowing red. His Thunderseal was shining red as well, and the twos were soon enveloped with an intense aura that whirled around them. A cheesy, if not sound familiar, song was heard playing in the background.

_Thundercats are on the move, Thundercats are loose! Feel the magic, hear the Roar, Thundercats are loose!  
_

_  
Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats! Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats! Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats! Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats! Thundercats!_

x-x

"I say, Yuuki," Raven spoke as That Girl watched at the remake of the fight episode from onboard the death Star. "I didn't know Ky watched Thundercats as a pastime."

"I didn't even want to know," Yuuki growled and corrected her opaque eyeglasses. "So don't ask."

"In Soviet Russia, the Thundercats will own the capitalists!" a random man declared.

Yuuki and Raven watched at the random man. She growled in annoyance, took out a shotgun out of her sleeves and aimed at the random person.

"_Hasta la vista, amateur."_

**Yuuki Darren killed the random man with a headshot from M870 Remington.**

"DESTROYED!" shouted the announcer.

Yuuki blew smoke out of the shotgun's muzzle, Terminator-style._ "Abayo." Weak._

"And so the randomness continues," Tessa commented.

"Shut up, Tessa," Yuuki demanded.

"_Baaka_," Ruri spoke.

x-x

Ky crossed his arm with Thunderseal. The red aura glowed brighter. Then his eyes sparkled; from lightning blue to scarlet red. He growled under his breath, as he endured the surging energy flowing inside his body. He slowly brought the sword away from his body, brought it into a horizontal position and screamed a final battle cry.

"INSTANT KILL!"

He thrust the Thunderseal forward.

"RISNG FORCE!"

Ky unleashed all the energy Thunderseal had sealed and thrust it forward in from of an energy arrow. The energy sword was roaring in the voice of a warrior maiden as it darted towards Kaede. The weary swordsman watched in shock as the pseudo-projectile was only a fraction of inch from his face.

"HAH!"

A loud clap of thunder was heard echoing across the land, followed by a shockwave that knocked people out of their feet. Electric sparks flew around the square, twitching like caterpillars being showered with hot water. Most of the fighters held on; Nakoruru and Rimururu were unfortunate to be flown away before Johnny came and saved their day.

"_A-arigatou, ojiisan," _ both Rimururu and Nakoruru uttered as Johnny put them back on the ground. "You saved us."

Johnny grinned, despite his frustrated heart at the suffix '_ojiisan'_. "Now, now, my lovely lady, what say you if I treat you for the rest of the day?" he said. His smile sparkled at the same time. The twin ninja sisters blushed.

"Did it hit?" Potemkin asked.

Lone Wolf inspected the area. He didn't see the two swordsmen. He suspected it was a draw, or Kaede had been hit by Rising Force and was sent away from the vicinity.

"I don't think so."

Saying so, Jam pointed to a direction. All the spectators watched at where Jam was pointing at. They could not believe it.

Ky, too, could not believe it.

Not only he could not believe it. He was horrified.

Rising Force had hit --and he sure the Instant Kill had caught its prey-- but Kaede was still standing! Rising Force had failed to finish the swordsman nor did it leave a scratch on his body. The only success it achieved was stripping Kaede off upper clothing.

"Impossible! Nobody else than Sol has survived Rising Force!" Ky exclaimed.

Kaede shrugged. He corrected his blonde hair, turned his attention to Ky and sighed. "That's it? That's all you have in your sleeves?"

He teleported. He reappeared right before the stunned Ky. The knight tried to make a move, but exhausted and spent out off his body strength, he was literally helpless. Helpless against the ferocity of Seiryuu.

"_Nan te koto da!" How could this happen!_

Kaede crouched. He glowered at Ky. His katana was shining in energy.

"This battle is over, Holy Knight."

He aimed the tip of his katana at Ky.

"_Kasshin Souryu." Morning Star Lance._

A clap of thunder louder than that of Rising Force roared across the land. An immense shockwave stronger than that of Ky's Instant Kill exploded, swept the land with frightening force and knocked everybody away. This time, even the fighters were helpless against the powerful wave and was sent flying from Shanghai. Sol endured it, as did Lone Wolf who Nakoruru and Rimururu were holding on.

Then it ended. The thunderclap. The shockwave, the total destruction, everything came to a halt. Lone Wolf, Nakoruru, Rimururu and Sol watched at the aftermath of the duel and focused to the middle of the arena. They saw a faint shadow standing next to a fallen body, watching at it for a long time. The faint shadow was seen lifting his sword-holding hand to the air and shouted "the victor is me!"

"He won," Lone Wolf spoke. "The Avatar of Seiryuu had won the battle."

"I can't believe Ky wouldn't win this duel," Sol snorted. "And seriously, Lone Wolf, why do I think this battle is kind of… lame?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Don't ask me, Sol. Don't ask me."

x-x-x-x-x

"This ferry will arrive at the jetty in 10 minutes. For safety, please remain inside your cabin until the crews give instruction to leave. Please make sure no belongings are left behind while you're leaving the ferry, and please follow the procedure while heading to the arrival counter. Should you need any assistance during arrival, don't be hesitant to inform our ground crew. We are very proud to sail with you, and we'll be looking forward to our next voyage. This is your captain speaking, and Cherry Blossom Seafarer is pleased to say 'happy travelling."

The girl walked down the stairs. She halted when she stepped upon the concrete slab of the jetty and looked around her. "The city of Shanghai," she whispered. "I've finally arrived." She lifted her baggage, headed to the check-in counter and walked towards the gate leading to the open road.

She halted again. She took her time looking around the bustling city. She couldn't help but to wonder of the marvel of engineering and development she was seeing. She giggled to herself afterwards; there was no time to lose, she told herself.

She resumed her journey. The journey she had started from her hometown Kyoto. The journey in which she still didn't determine its destination.

"Father, please keep your eyes over me."


	5. Chapter 5

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label. Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 5  
Swordswoman For The Win  
**

During the Bakumatsu era, there was a master blacksmith by the name of Takane Genzou. His fame was such that those who knew his name were innumerable. He eventually retired to a rural area, isolated from the public, but continued his duty with his beloved daughter, Hibiki, by his side.

One day, a silver-haired man visited the Takane house, and requested that Genzou fashion a sword for him. Bewitched by the man's depth and purity of evil, the blacksmith could not even consider refusing the stranger.

As she returned from an errand, Hibiki couldn't help feeling strangely uneasy about the silver-haired man. Genzou had eventually created a sword which would be called _Yasomagatsu Hinotachi,_ the Blade of Eighty Days, so named for the amount of time required to craft it. However, the effort had made him quite ill, and forced him to bed.

"This is the fault of that man," he told his daughter. "Though I cannot approve of such actions, go and find that man and the sword. The thing that I saw… what I felt… even you must understand." And with these words, Genzou breathed his last.

Confused by her father's final words, Hibiki determined to seek for the mysterious man who caused much grief to her father. So she gathered her things and left the house behind.

This is the story of a girl…

x-x-x-x-x

Kuradoberi Restaurant was livelier than ever. Today, almost all the casts of _Guilty Gear_ and _SNK_ (along with other appearances) were gathering for their daily activities. At one corner of the restaurant, B-boys and B-girls were rehearsing for their performance; personally hired by Jam and led by May Lee Jinjou the hip-hop taekwondo girl, the team was ready to entertain the customers. At another corner of the restaurant was the trio; Anji was talking about the possibility of forming a cheerleader team, Baiken was saying the otherwise about the possibility (and probably making fun of it), while Chipp did nothing but to smack people around with his tanuki.

"HOLY ZEN!" Chipp exclaimed and teleported to one table. "Hey, Hinata! Watch this! ALPHA BLADE! BETA BLADE! GAMMA BLADE!"

Hyuga Hinata, who happened to be there with her brother Neji, blushed. "Hey, why does this spike-headed man call my name?"

Neji gave the American ninja a hard-hitting uppercut on his chin. "This ninja has been taking too much drugs," he told the girl. "Don't mind him."

"Oh, okay."

Lone Wolf, the dependable author of Guilty Gear world, was seen having a bowl of curry noodle while talking with Jam. Sitting with them were Sol and Iori, the former was banging his head to "I Believe in the Thing Called Love" he listened on his iPod.

"Hey, Sol, it's my turn," Iori called him. "Give me that iPod. I wanna hear some booty-shaking song."

"Shut up, Iori," Sol demanded. _"I believe in the thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!"_

Iori snatched the iPod and ran away. "Hah! That's why no girls want to go out with you! You've been obsessed with rock music too much!"

Sol chased Iori around the restaurant. "COME BACK HERE!"

Ignoring the twos, Lone Wolf continued eating his noodle. "So far, so good," he said, referring to the B-performance. "If this keeps on going, I'm sure your business will end up well."

"Why, thank you, Lone Wolf," Jam replied. "Hey, eat some more, okay? I'll pay for you."

"Oh, yes! I'd like to have more," Lone Wolf exclaimed. "LET'S--"

"Um, excuse me?"

Lone Wolf turned to the source of the voice. His eyes widened.

"I was wondering whether I could ask you the nearest route to the railway station. Will you help me?"

He paused. He dropped the chopsticks. He felt the sudden rush of blood in his face. His heart sped up at the speed of a nitrous-boosted Skyline in high gear transmission. He was losing his breath. He was losing his common sense.

For he was staring at a woman he never saw or met before. The red kimono she wore, the hair she tied in two ponytails, the cloth-wrapped wooden pole she was holding, the warm gaze of her eyes, the calm facial expression. He became speechless. A violent butterfly sensation was tingling inside his belly and it became out of control.

_What… what is this feeling? It's like… it's like…_

Jam saw a weird-looking cupid hovering over Lone Wolf's head, aiming his arrow of love at his chest. "Hey! Isn't that Chipp smoking crack again?" So, she gave the American ninja-looking matchmaker with wings a good taste of Ryuujin and sent the cupid flying a hundred miles away from the restaurant. The cupid was heard shouting "DAMN IT!" as he flew into the sun.

"Chattanooga! Has Saint Valentine gone high?" Chipp demanded.

The woman approached the still-motionless Lone Wolf. "Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?"

"Huh? What? What? What--" He slipped and fell off his chair. A loud bang was heard across the restaurant as the author crashed on the floor. Almost immediately all customers watched at the side drama and couldn't help but to wonder.

Helped by Jam, Lone Wolf returned to the chair and tried staying calm. "Um… yes?"

The woman smiled and bowed to him. "I'm very sorry if I have disturbed your conversation. My name is Takane Hibiki, and I'm on my way to Hong Kong for family business."

"P-pleased to m-meet you, Takane-_san_. P-please have a seat." Panicked as he was, Lone Wolf managed to keep it calm and cool. "I'm Lone Wolf and this is my friend Kuradoberi Jam."

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Lone Wolf-_san_, Kuradoberi-_san_," Hibiki greeted.

"Just call me Jam," the Chinese girl replied with a friendly wink. "Are you a traveller? I can see that you're lightly geared up."

"Yes, I am. I left Kyoto several days ago and headed here by sea."

Jam cooed at the answer. "Kyoto? That's so far, far away, Miss Takane. Why don't you take a break here? I'll treat you with the best, coolest beverage in the town."

Politely she declined the offering. "Thank you for the treat, Jam-_san_, but I'm in a hurry. I was told to meet Rekka-_san_ at the railway station as soon as I arrived, so…"

Jam made a 'no-no' signal. "Who says I can't pay? Hey, I'm the manager of this restaurant!" Saying so, she called out one of the waitresses. "Nakoruru! Three iced lemon teas, table 99!"

"_Haii!"_ the ninja waitress replied.

Lone Wolf took his time and glanced at Hibiki. He was awed by the natural beauty the woman had; not that he had seen a lot of good-looking women out there, but this one was different. Different in the way he could not understand.

_There has got to be something about her._

Somehow the woman realized she was being watched and turned to him. She smiled. "Yes? What is it?"

Again, Lone Wolf slipped off his chair and fell to the floor, crashing like a rotten jackfruit. Even as Jam helped him to get up, he laughed in a miserable way. "No, I-I was just thinking of why you would travel as far as Hong Kong."

"Oh, that?" She giggled and corrected her seating position. "It was my late father's will. He had asked me to look for someone, and--"

"And that person happens to be me, right?" along came Johnny's voice as he approached the table numbered 99. "Why, hello there, sweetheart? My name is Johnny, and Johnny is also the name of my overdrive. What's your name, my lovely lady?"

"Takane, Takane Hibiki. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Johnny-_san_."

Johnny lowered his sunglasses and whistled. "I must say, Miss Hibiki, for a sweet-looking Japanese girl, you're the most gorgeous I've ever seen."

She smiled at the compliment. "Why, thank you, Johnny-_san_. I appreciate it."

Lone Wolf coughed. "Excuse me, Mr. Jellyfish, I don't mind if you want to have introductory speech with her, but we're in the middle of a conversation. Would you kindly leave please?"

Johnny glanced at Lone Wolf. "O RLY? For what reason you want me to leave, hmm?"

"Because hitting on a girl when she has conversation to go through isn't polite," he reminded. "And while we're at it, _yes_, I am not a pirate, and I don't know kung-fu. But at least I do know how to give woman some respect."

"And besides," Jam interjected. "You and your crews haven't settled your 1337-world dollar debt for the last five months. Pay now or I won't let you come here."

Johnny laughed. "Oh, please, please, _please_! How can a gentleman--"

"Who is this person?" Hibiki asked Lone Wolf and Jam, not taking care of the gibberish pirate. "Do you know him?"

"Ah, yes. The infamous Johnny the Paedophilic Womaniser who claims he's the most handsome pirate in the world," Lone Wolf spoke and coughed. "Yeah, handsome _in that way_."

"Hey! Nobody's talking bad on Johnny!" May and April exclaimed.

Hibiki wowed. "Is Johnny-_san_ really like that?"

"Actually, Miss Hibiki," Johnny interfered and knocked Lone Wolf off the chair. "Those are false rumours created by my jealous enemy to see me crumbling in defeat. They're just envious at my role as a warm-hearted pirate." He emphasized the word 'warm-hearted' by taking hold of her hands. "Say, Miss Hibiki, would you like to join me and the crews?"

"I'd like to," Hibiki replied and let go off her hands. "But I can't. I'm just a traveller."

"Oh, please, my sweetheart. If adventure is what you're seeking, we've got plenty of it onboard," Johnny insisted. "Unlike this author who doesn't even know how to fight properly, I know _iaido_."

By now, the two Jellyfish pirates and the rest of the crews who were there transformed into little green monsters of resentment. "Johnny…!"

"Shut up, Johnny." Lone Wolf grabbed Johnny's collar, tossed him towards the jealous-driven female pirates and returned to Hibiki. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. You're a traveller, right? Isn't it dangerous if a woman travels around alone?"

"What's wrong with it? I will be alright, Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki assured, smiling as she did. "Why do you ask? Do you want to come along with me, too?"

Lone Wolf blushed. Hibiki covered her mouth as a sign of surprise. Jam laughed at the author's reaction and approached Hibiki. "Actually, Miss Takane," she whispered, "Lone Wolf here is looking for his perfect significant one. That's why he was asking you."

"Jam!" Lone Wolf yelped, even as his face started flushing brightly.

"Lone Wolf…!" The author turned around and found himself under the angry eyes of Johnny. "I don't quite understand. Why would you be so eager to prevent me from approaching her? What business does a lowly author have with this sweet darling Miss Hibiki? Speak quickly!"

"And now you're talking like the riders of Rohan." Lone Wolf gulped. "Johnny, can we talk for a second?"

"Unless you want to use brawn," Johnny answered and made a _kamae_ stance. "Now step aside."

"NO."

Johnny twitched at the reply. "Oh, you! Why would you say no?"

"Because…" Saying so, Lone Wolf approached Hibiki, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. (Yes, the narrator would like to stress here that _the author pulled the young woman towards him_. Lucky bum.) "Because this sweet darling Miss Hibiki you're trying to flirt with happens to be my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Johnny cried out.

"Girlfriend?" the Jellyfish pirates gasped.

"Good Lord, Lone Wolf has a girlfriend?" Ky demanded.

"_Would you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good! I know you and your friends would say you should!_" Kaede sung aloud and danced on the floor._ "'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'll be your shining star! The one who would show where you are! Girl, you should be My! Girlfriend!"_

"What the hell! Girlfriend?" Chipp exclaimed. "CULTURAL SHOCK! SNAPPING TURTLE! KISS MY ASS!"

"Oh, snap!" Potemkin cried out. "It's a girlfriend!"

"Homo-marriage is forbidden! You better get a real GURLFRIEND!" Sol announced and incinerated Iori with a Gun Flame. "Hah! Smoked one Yagami I saw!"

"_Sonna_! _Oniichan_ has a girlfriend?" Rimururu cried.

"Kiba-_kun_!" Nakoruru demanded.

x-x

The girls squealed and surrounded the blushing Hibiki en masse. "Is that how you and Lone Wolf-_san_ were paired up? That was so romantic!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I didn't know Lone Wolf were so quick at that time! Period!" Athena added.

Hibiki, despite the fact that her face became redder than before, tried to smile. "Why, yes. I was so surprised, you see. I didn't expect Lone Wolf-_san_ to do such things."

"So when are you getting married?"

Lone Wolf NEO choked the green tea he was drinking. "Rock! What the hell was that for?"

Rock glanced at him. "Come on, Lone Wolf! You and Hibiki have been together for a long time. Hotaru and I are married, and so do Hikki and Mai. When will your turn be? We can't wait to see you kissing on the podium."

Lone Wolf NEO snapped in anger and chased the son of Geese Howard around the teahouse. Mai giggled at the sidetracked drama before Hikki gathered her in his arms, surprising her by a teasing nibble on her right ear.

"_Iyaa!"_ she moaned.

Hikki ignored the cry and embraced her as tightly as he could. "So, Hibiki-_sensei_," he called the swordswoman with a tad look of mischievous in his eyes. "Make sure you and Lone Wolf make a child or two for us, okay?"

Hibiki blushed brightly. "Hikki!"

x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki cried in shock, her face became red at the same time. "What are you doing? There's no time for this!"

"I have to, Takane-_san_," Lone Wolf whispered to her ear. "Just go along with me and make Johnny believe that we're a couple. Okay?"

She could only nod to answer yes.

Lone Wolf glared at Johnny. "Not satisfied? Here's another catch: not only Takane-_san_ is my girlfriend, she's also my childhood friend, my fiancée and my future bride. Do you understand me, Mister Johnny?"

Hibiki blushed to hear the word 'fiancée' and 'future bride'. "Lone Wolf-_san_, you're… so quick!"

The author, then, turned to Jam who couldn't help but to cheer at the progress. Silently she gave him an 'okay' gesture as a sign of approval. He winked in response.

Johnny, however, was not amused.

"Oh, okay. I can understand that. But how well do you know her?"

Lone Wolf coughed. "For one thing, she can fight."

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Hibiki pulled herself away from him and gave him a stern look of disgrace. "What's really wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

Lone Wolf clasped both palms and bowed to Hibiki. _"Gomen, Takane-san! Honto ni, gomen!" I'm sorry, Takane-san! I'm really sorry!_

Jam approached Hibiki. She whispered something to her ear. Hibiki stared at her in disbelief. Jam nodded and signalled to Lone Wolf. Hibiki shook her head. Jam signalled to him for the second time. Again, Hibiki shook her head. Jam patted her shoulder and gave her a deep look of pushiness. Hibiki had a medium-sized sweat jutting over her head. Jam smiled and took her hands.

"Well?"

Unsure of what she should say, Hibiki sighed. "It… it can't be helped, can it?"

"That's the way it is," Jam replied with a wink.

She smiled afterwards. She turned to Johnny, by now was ready with his pole sword. "Johnny-_san_."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"About the offer." She paused. Slowly, she undid the wooden cane off its clothing and held it between her arms. "I'm sorry, Johnny-_san_, but I have to decline."

Johnny became even more not amused. "Oh, _please_! Why not?"

"Because I have decided to follow Lone Wolf-_san_ and keep him accompanied," and here she brought the cane to a kamae position. "Therefore, I will make sure I win this fight for him."

For some inexplicable reason, Sol was standing next to Hibiki. "A fight, eh?" he snorted and stared at the charred Iori who took his place beside Johnny. "Well, Mister Yagami, what say you?"

"What say me?" Iori roared and unleashed a dark purple flame off his palm. "I say, LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

_HEAVEN OR HELL!_

**(Battle music: _Sobakatsu_ from _Rurouni Kenshin_)**

The four fighters jumped out of the restaurant and headed to the nearby arena. Sol and Iori began their most-awaited duel as they tossed Gun Flame and _Yamibarai_ projectiles at each other. Soon, they were heard shouting "GURLFRIEND!" and _"DOUSHITA!"_ so loud they could be heard as far as the seaport.

Johnny knew the fight better. As soon as the battle cry echoed, he immediately executed a middle-hitting Mist Finer. His opponent, however, was swifter and nimbly parried the attack. Surprised, Johnny tried another Mist Finer and was again deflected. He thought he could do another attack when Hibiki did something he never expected to see.

She pounced at him, dashed through him and knocked him off the ground with a Distance Slash. She continued the attack motion and snatched him as he descended toward her, tossing him into the ground.

"MIST FINER!"

The wakeup move missed; Hibiki foresaw it coming and jumped away to safety. Johnny got back on his feet, surprised but still intact. "Heh, I didn't know you're quite a fighter, Miss Hibiki," Johnny told her. "Is that an _iaijitsu_ move you used? If that so, looks like I've found my match."

Hibiki giggled. "Why, thank you, Johnny-_san_."

Johnny corrected his cowboy hat, smiling as he did. "But a fight is a fight. I shall not hold myself back, even against the prettiest woman in the world." Saying so, he opened a _kamae_. He breathed out, lowered his stance and leaped into the air.

"That's a Divine Blade!" the announcer shouted.

The swordswoman was ready with a _kamae_ as well.

Johnny was closing in towards Hibiki. She, too, prepared.

"DIVINE BLADE!"

Johnny tossed a pillar of flame at Hibiki. She dodged it and switched to his back.

"FALSE ROMAN CANCEL!"

Johnny flashed blue, forcibly Roman Cancelling the Divine Blade. He immediately turned towards Hibiki and spun midair.

He withdrew his sword.

Hibiki opened her palm.

"_ENSENGA_!"

"_I o Awasu Nari." Heavenly Being Blade._

"COUNTER!"

Again, Johnny was tossed over her shoulder and floated aimlessly in the air. Hibiki seized the opportunity; she leaped towards Johnny, knocked him further into the air and turned her back at him.

"_Kiru."_

She somersaulted, hit Johnny with a 'crescent moon' slash and knocked him away from the restaurant. Lone Wolf, Jam and the rest of the spectator was in surprise; how did she perform that somersault and delivered a _kamae_ attack at the same time?

"Doesn't that move look like my Crescent Slash?" Ky suggested.

"That has got to be it," the announcer answered. "Maybe we should call that aerial move 'Crescent Moon Slash'. Now that's what I call total ownage!"

Ky glanced at the announcer. "What on Earth?"

Hibiki watched at her opponent who tried to get back on his feet after crashing on the floor for the second time. She sighed and turned to Lone Wolf when she heard a nasty-sounding growl coming from the pirate. She turned back to Johnny; he was already standing next to her.

"Why, hello there?"

Johnny pulled out his sword. Only slightly, so that a mist came out of its scabbard. Hibiki was covered by the mist; blinded, she could not see her adversary's whereabouts.

Johnny's fist sparked. He grinned.

"Overdrive time!"

"_Shimatta!"_

The overdrive hit.

In an instant, the swordswoman was trapped inside a J-shaped blade, stunned and could not move. Johnny made a decent-looking pose to the spectators and gave Lone Wolf a 'bang' gesture.

"Johnny: that is the name of my overdrive."

The J-shaped flame exploded.

**(Battle music: _Keep Yourself Alive_ from _Guilty Gear_)**

"GURLFRIEND!"

"_DOUSHITA!"_

"BANDIT REVOLVER! ROMAN CANCEL! VOLCANIC VIPER!"

"COUNTER! _AOI HANA (HOLLYHOCK FIST)_! FREE CANCEL! _KOTOTSUKI IN (MOON HARP NEGATIVE)_!"

"(Censored) you! You're cheating! There's no such thing as Free Cancel! GRAND VIPER!"

"You're the one who's cheating! _ONIYAKI_! FREE CANCEL!"

The first hit of the Free Cancelled uppercut juggled Sol and sent him off the floor. Immediately the red-haired Yagami heir braced himself, lifted his fists into the air and charged towards Sol.

He caught Sol.

"_Asobi wa owarida! Nake, sakebe!" Game is over! Cry, cringe, and writhe in pain!_

The ferocity and the viciousness of the _1211 Shiki: Ya Otome_, otherwise known as The Eight Maidens Masher, was something Sol never felt before in his 150 years of life as a Guilty Gear. And he was now grappled on his head.

"_Soshite, SHINE!" Therefore, DIE!_

The grapple imploded in purple flame. Sol was knocked off the ground, but Iori wasn't finished just yet. Laughing madly, he tossed multiple pillars of purple flame at Sol and ended it with a gigantic explosion of violet.

"Hah! Smoked one Badguy I saw!" Iori exclaimed when Sol crashed into the ground.

Sol struggled to stand up. He glowered at Iori, cursed under his breath and flipped a middle finger. "(CENSORED) you, Iori!" Saying so, he executed Dragon Install, pounced at Iori and grabbed his neck. "Die, you asshole!" He Wild Threw Iori to the ground, switched side, Volcanic Viper'd Iori and knocked him down. He didn't stop there; as soon as Iori got back on his feet, Sol did his cheesy-as-hell "s.S--s.HS--2D--236K--Roman Cancel on first hit--5K--2H--Dust Loop--repeat until impossible to do" combo chain. He ended the combo with a gigantic Tyrant Rave fireball and sent Iori flying into a nearby warehouse.

"(CENSORED) YOU, YAGAMI IORI!" Sol reared up and slammed the dizzied Iori with his Fireseal. "TYRANT RAVE! OMEGA!" He followed the initial hit with a flaming uppercut, punching Iori on the Solar Plexus as he did. Then he continued the overdrive with a fireball the size of USS Missouri and sent Iori flying hundreds of feet into the air. Iori crashed into the ground, knocked out.

"SLASH!" the announcer declared.

x-x

Johnny laughed. The advantage was siding with him by now. The swordswoman Hibiki was seen gasping for air, while assisted by Lone Wolf and Jam; he knew he would emerge victorious and he knew he would finally have the woman onboard.

Yet he was, still, unimpressed.

How in the name of Jellyfish, he thought, did that woman withstand his overdrive? Surely, for someone who had tasted the force of the_ J of Flame_ for the very first time would surely have been knocked out in an instant. But that woman, he thought again, endured it as if it was a light attack to her. She did get knocked off, but she remained conscious.

_Why, miss Hibiki, why?_

He wanted to find it out.

Johnny approached Hibiki. "Miss Hibiki." The owner of the name turned to him. He smiled and took out a rose from inside his left sleeve. He sniffed the flower, grinned and tossed it at her, in which she snatched it. "This rose is for you, Miss Hibiki. Now before you praise me, I want to ask you a question."

She looked at him. Curious. "Yes? What is it you want to know?"

Johnny lowered his sunglasses. His shiny black eyes were aimed at her. "Who taught you?"

"Eh?"

"Who taught you the art of _iaijitsu_?" he repeated the question. "As far as I'm concerned, not single Japanese I meet know that martial art. Only a handful of people in the world can master it."

"Hey! You hurt her, and now you're saying that Takane-_san_ isn't worthy of being a swordswoman!" Lone Wolf roared.

Johnny wagged his finger at him, cutting out his protests. "I wasn't talking to you, Lone Wolf. Allow me to finish up my words." Saying so, he took out a coin and tossed it in and out of his hand. "Answer me, Miss Hibiki, or I'll have to use the last resort."

"Cut my life into pieces! This is my last resort!" Chipp suddenly shouted. "Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a (censored) if I cut my arm bleeding!" The ninja banged his head, shouting "THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!" as he did, much to both the author and the pirate's annoyance.

"Die, you American ninja who has zero defence!"

**Lone Wolf shot Chipp Zanuff with a Walter PPK.**

"SLASH!" the announcer declared.

"Why do I have to take this kind of punishment!" Chipp demanded and fell flat on the floor.

Despite the distraction, Johnny remained focused on Hibiki. "Well? What do you say, Miss Hibiki? Will you answer my question, before Glitter is Gold finds it way to speck on your beautiful face?"

She paused. The swordswoman was silent. She was staring at the captain of the Jellyfish Pirates; her eyes were neither shining nor burning. They were simply relaxed.

Then, slowly, she stood up. Thanking Lone Wolf and Jam for looking after her, she corrected her red kimono and smiled at Johnny. "Oh, is that so? I'm afraid you will have to take a little more than a mere gold coin."

Johnny snapped. He was insulted. Never before in his life would a woman offend him. _And by Miss Hibiki, on top of that!_

"Alright, if you say so," Johnny spoke and threw the gold coin at Hibiki. "Take that! GLITTER IS GOLD!"

**(Battle music: _Honoo no Tobira_ from _Gundam SEED Destiny_)**

She evaded the coin. Johnny tossed another coin, and Hibiki evaded the projectile again. The pirate tossed yet another coin, and the swordswoman evaded it once more. Before anyone could figure it out, the twos were engaged in a toss-the-coin-and-evade-it-like-you-can scene, as Johnny increased the pace of his Glitter Is Gold and Hibiki kept up with the duration. Despite all his efforts, Johnny was frustrated: not even one of his gold coins actually hit!

"That cannot be happening!" the announcer exclaimed. "Johnny's Glitter is Gold is known for its never-miss accuracy, and its deadly combination with Mist Finer! But it seems that Glitter is Gold has been defeated! Looks like Johnny is in big trouble!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Johnny took a bagful of gold coins and gave Hibiki a very deep, murderous glare. "Then I shall not hold back! GLITTER IS GOLD, MULTIPLE SHOT!"

Johnny fired away. Thousands of gold coins were tossed at Hibiki in a speed that was equal to an MG42 fired at full blast. Hibiki did everything she could to avoid being hit: parry, evade, run away, dodge, duck, deflect, counter, Just Defence Cancel forward dash, Guard Cancel forward dash, everything she had in her sleeves.

Then suddenly…

"BULLET TIME!"

Lone Wolf went "AAA". Jam gasped. Nakoruru and Rimuru went "OOOO". Potemkin shouted "OH SNAP!". Chipp returned from his death, screamed "HOLY ZEN!" before teleported into the restaurant. Sol shouted "GURLFRIEND!" incinerating Iori once more with a powered-up Gun Flame. Everybody had their jaws dropped to the ground.

For the two warriors were suspended in a dimension one can find in the universe of the Wachowski's Brothers known as the Matrix.

And the camera slowed down.

Johnny slowly threw the slowly last coin at the slowly Hibiki, baseball slowly style. Hibiki slowly spun on her slowly feet, slowly avoiding the final projectile as she slowly did. The slowly gold coin slowly passed in front of her slowly face, coming to a slowly halt only when it slowly hit Chipp's slowly head.

"HOLY ZEN!" slowly Chipp slowly shouted. He slowly fainted.

"Why do we have so much slowly?" Lone Wolf demanded.

"Because this isn't the Matrix, fool!" Mr. T suddenly materialized and shouted at the people.

Hibiki halted. She had run out of her breath. Her strength was close to zero, and yet she neither had the chance to win the duel. Johnny, the opponent she was dealing with, was standing not far from her, ready to toss yet another rose at her.

She felt her shoulder being tapped. She looked at her left and saw Sol standing next to her. "Sir?"

Sol shrugged. "You need some help."

"But sir, I can deal with Johnny-_san_ myself," she insisted. "Please, leave me--"

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

Sol tapped her shoulder. Hibiki shrieked in pain when a violent surge of power coursed through her vein. She almost screamed, but she persisted. She almost fell to her knees, but she held on.

"Sir, what are you doing to me?"

"If you need to beat that pirate, then you need my help! Now go!"

She seemed to understand the reason. She stood up, firmly on her feet. She took hold of her katana. She closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes.

She glared at Johnny.

"_Ikimasu."_

Hibiki dashed towards Johnny, leaving behind her a scorched mark. Johnny was in a dead situation. He had never expected this to happen. He tried attacking with a level 2 Mist Finer; it missed. He tried attacking with an Ensenga; it missed. He tried using his Overdrive; it also missed.

"OHNOES! Johnny is in deep trouble!" the author shouted.

"OHNOES indeed," his assistant added.

"Johnny-_san_, it is time for me to end it," Hibiki spoke, as she teleported behind him. "I'm sorry, Johnny-_san_, but you must lose."

"NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I SHALL WIN THIS BATTLE SO THAT I CAN TAKE YOU AROUND THE WORLD!" Johnny screamed. He charged up, went into his Instant Kill form and made a _kamae_ stance. "FOR THIS TO BE DONE, INSTANT KILL IS A MUST!"

"Ah, sou ka…" Ah, really… 

"MIST FINER! GOLD!"

The one-hit-sure-kill Mist Finer he executed was nothing like any other Mist Finer everybody had seen. It was the Mist Finer exclusive only to Johnny _when_ he is in Gold form. Yes, everyone, once Johnny is angry, you can never guess.

But did the Gold Mist Finer hit?

"OHNOES! The instant kill missed!"

Johnny was struck in horror. His Gold Mist Finer missed? Did he really make fun of himself this time? Did his one-hit-sure-kill Mist Finer really miss?

"It's too late to turn back, Johnny-_san_." He looked at the speaker and gulped in horror. The woman he had tried to impress was kneeling in front of him. The _shirasaya nihontou_ was coated in flame, trembling to be unleashed. The woman was grinning, in a victorious smile.

"This is for Lone Wolf-_san_."

"Miss Hibiki, can we talk?"

"_End."_

x-x-x-x-x

The podium was silent. Neither one of the spectators had the breath to speak. Even the trustworthy author and his league said nothing. They were shrouded in a moment of silent neither could contemplate with.

The woman in red kimono stood back. Slowly she ran her hand through her satin hair, now free of restraints and flapping freely to the rhythm of the wind. She turned to the man with the oversized cigarette lighter, who gave out a thumb's up. She smiled and bowed to him.

"Looks like we have a winner! Let us salute the winner of this battle, ladies and gentlemen!" The drums rolled as the announcer presented the winners to the audience. "Takane Hibiki and Sol Badguy! What a great performance they have shown us! Ladies and gentlemen, please give them a loud applause! And a standing ovation, if you like."

And in standing ovation, they were. The restaurant was filled with claps and cheers and hollers, as people celebrated the victors. The loser (well, we are talking about Johnny, are we not?) walked away in shame, while being comforted by the female pirates.

"I have lost my opportunity to impress Miss Hibiki…" Johnny sobbed and wailed, "OH! MY SWEETHEART HIBIKI! WHY HATH THOU BROKEN MY HEART!"

May and April bonked him.

Hibiki wrapped the wooden pole. She breathed out and walked towards Lone Wolf when she toppled. "Oh…"

Lone Wolf caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor. Instantly Jam cheered for him. The customers applauded him, too. Nakoruru and Rimururu squealed in jealousy. Kaede whistled for Hibiki. Iori W00T-ed at her, as well.

Hikki (who for some unexplained reason, returned to the restaurant after a period of absence) did the cheerleading drill and rooted for Lone Wolf and Hibiki.

"Go, go, Lone Wolf! Go, go, Takane Hibiki!" she shouted and jumped to the air. _"YATTA!"_

Hibiki looked up at the author. "Lone… Wolf-_san_…"

"I think you should take a rest," Lone Wolf told her and looked at Sol. "The combination of Dragon Install and the finishing move were too much for you. Is that alright with you?"

She was too tired to say anything. She rested her head upon his chest. She closed her eyes. "Lone Wolf-_san_…"

"What is it, Takane-_san_?"

She giggled and clung onto him. "Please… call me Hibiki. I'm not really used to formal suffixes. _Onegai_."

Lone Wolf smiled and gathered her in his embrace. "Yes. I will, Hibiki."

"_Arigatou_, Lone Wolf-_san_…"

Then she fell asleep.

"HEY!" The people turned to the shouter, who turned out to be Iori. "Our battle doesn't end yet! What about us!"

Sol flipped a middle finger at Iori. "Shut the (CENSORED) up, Iori."

**Sol Badguy Instant Killed Yagami Iori with Napalm Death.**

"DESTROYED!"


	6. Chapter 6

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label. Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not copycat everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 6  
What on Earth?**

The café was bustling in life. Everywhere inside the premise, one could see the sight of people from universes of _Guilty Gear_, _SNK_ and _Soul Calibur_, as well as other premises (most notably, _Melty Blood_ and _FATE/Stay Night_) engaged in vibrant social activities. At one corners, the swordsmen of _Last Blade_ and _Last Blade 2_ were playing domino, with Kaede in the winning streak. At another corner, Potemkin and Chipp Zanuff were discussing on plot to dominate the world ("same thing we do every night, Pinky. To take over the world"). Fighting girls of all threes fighting games were seated in one corner, frolicking and giggling while talking on world and personal issues.

"Hey, girls!" The girls who were previously engaged in conversation turned to their left. It was Hikki who called them, and the Korean boy was walking toward them. "Got a minute?"

"Well, well, well, looks like our cross-dresser boy is here," foxily Arcueid uttered. "What is he up to this time, hmm?"

"Hey, I'm no Bridget," Hikki replied and took a seat beside Mai. "I have no intention of cross-dressing or cosplaying… at least for today. Stupid sexually twisted fan boys and fan girls…"

Bridget frowned. "Shut up, Hikki. I realize the catastrophe I've escalated across the world. Don't blame me."

"So what's the commotion?" May asked.

"I bet Hikki has new cosplaying tricks to show us this time," Cassandra said. "Speaking of which, where's Lone Wolf? I haven't seen him for ages."

Hikki beamed at the Greek swordswoman. "Don't tell me you want to glomp and tackle-hug your former boyfriend, ma'am." Cassandra blushed at the comment. Sitting next to her, the intrigued Sophitia and the not-amused Nightmare stared at her, the latter crying out loud "what in the name of Soul Calibur am I doing here?"

"So our Lone Wolf NEO has this story to work on," Arcueid uttered, "but he's too busy dealing with his households-"

x-x

Lone Wolf NEO, who happened to be on the way to the café, sneezed. "What the hell?"

"What the hell what?" Hibiki demanded, cutely pouting at her fiancé's retort.

Lone Wolf NEO glanced at her. "Hey, don't give me that kind of face. You'll only look cuter."

Hibiki blushed. "Lone Wolf-_san_!"

x-x

"-so he asks Hikki to do his favours," Sanzo snorted. "How typical of him."

Hikki glared at the four heroes of _Gensoumaden Saiyuki_. "What are you doing here?"

Hakkai laughed silly. "_Iie_, we thought we want to make a comeback in this story," he said. "Though it was Sanzo's idea at the first place."

Goku was monkeying Sanzo. "Sanzo! _Haraheta_…" _Sanzo! I'm starving…_

Gojyo was sitting next to Hisui, throwing an arm over the quiet housemaid's shoulder. "Hello, baby. Care to have dinner with me?"

(**Author's note**: Sheo Darren frowned at what Gojyo was doing. Lone Wolf NEO coughed in disapproval. Watch your hand, Gojyo. Grandma doesn't like seeing it.)

Hikki shook his head in amusement. "Whatever." He looked at the audience, and noticed that they were waiting for him. "Alright, then." After clearing his throat and correcting his outfit, Hikki began his session. "Has anyone of you wondered of what the fuss is all about Dizzy and Hotaru? I mean, why do they get paired up in the first place?"

None of them were answering, except for the ever-hungry Goku. "What? Because they're good in cooking? I'm so hungry…"

Sanzo slammed his _tessen_ onto the monkey-boy's head. "Shut up."

"Goku is quite right on that one," Hikki said. "They're cute, they're innocent, they both wear ribbons, they both have blue hair, they are meant for each other-"

x-x

Ky cried out in disgrace. "No female-female pairing! Their sin is beyond the grace of God!"

Necro, Undine and St. Tail mauled Ky. "And to Heaven you are sent, you scandalous knight!"

"DESTROYED!" announced the announcer. "And I heartily approve of Dizzy/Hotaru relationship. OHNOES!"

x-x

"But…"

The audience grew impatient. "But?"

Hikki stared at them. For straight 10 minutes, they said nothing. Then he shrugged. "Oh, to hell with this introduction. Roll up the camera!"

x-x-x-x-x

It is believed that after all the fuss, chaos and confusion that took place in _An Encore Presentation: Guilty Gear versus SNK, Chapter 5_ our Japanese fellow by the name of Mito Anji discovered an idea while having a toast of _sake_ with his friends. It was such a great, revolutionary idea that he announced it in front of the customers of Kuradoberi Restaurant.

"What if I establish my very own cheerleading squad?" said the enthusiastic fan dancer.

None of the customers could believe him. Some said he was smoking a high dose of sage, others said Anji was falling to the dark side and followed the path of Anakin Skywalker--

"Have no worry, Amidala! I shall avenge your death!" Anakin announced and wielded his light sabre.

"No! Anakin! Don't fall to the dark side!" shouted Obi-Wan.

--while others discussed of the rationale of such an idea. After all, who would believe the idea of having cheerleader squad in the post-Gear War period?

Baiken slapped her forehead. "Are you high, Anji?"

Chipp jumped onto the table. "Holy Zen! Anji just stole my supply of drug!"

Baiken beamed at Chipp. "Die." She Instant Killed Chipp, and stared at the disembodied figure of the American ninja. _"Ahou."_

Of course, somebody had to agree. And these people would do anything to have their wildest desires fulfilled. Yes, these people are notoriously known to readers as fan boys, and they have been around since the world was created. Well, fan fiction world that is.

"Cheerleaders! Cheerleaders! Pom, pom, pom! Cheerleaders! Cheerleaders! Bounce, bounce, bounce! Cheerleaders! Cheerleaders! Flapping skirts anytime! Cheerleaders! Cheerleaders! Oh, yeah baby!"

As usual, fan girls came into the scene and cried foul at fan boys' perverseness. Fan boys made their stand firm and shooed fan girls away. Fan girls pointed to fan boys and demanded them to drop dead. Fan boys revived and told fan girls to shut up.

Drunken Sol snorted. "Oh, just SHUT THE (CENSORED) UP!" He roared out in dismay and tossed the vodka bottle to the floor. Holy Orders uniform materialized out of thin air, Sol transformed into his Holy Orders form and glared at fan boys and fan girls. He was pissed off. Very, very, pissed off.

Should I say, way too pissed off?

On top of that, he was in his AD 2172 form. A.K.A. the cheap-ass, ridiculous, almost unbeatable _boss_ form.

Sol flipped his middle finger. "(CENSORED) you. DRAGOON INSTALL!" And the rest was simply history.

Jam lifted her hand. "Who inspired you, Mister Anji?"

Proudly Anji pointed to the inspiring waitress: the one who had been creating havoc for the past 5 chapters in the restaurant, whom he failed to realize her true identity. "You, my friend, are my source of inspiration! From now on, you shall be my assistant!"

The waitress pointed to her face. "Eh?"

Nevertheless, after facing severe obstacles in his path, from the overdosed Chipp Zanuff ("Holy Zen! I see triplets!") to the ambitious Post-War Administration Bureau ("capture the bare-chested Japanese"), from the twin ninja sisters of _Samurai Showdown_ whining over their precious Kiba-_kun_ and Kiba-_oniichan _(Lone Wolf NEO: "I resent that") to the moody Baiken ("I do not have patience for this"), Anji finally succeeded in forming Guilty Gear's very first cheerleading squad. Yet to be named, he and his female recruits were gathered in an abandoned gym across Kuradoberi Restaurant.

"What am I doing here?" Millia asked.

"I should've killed myself…" Baiken grumbled.

Nakoruru blinked at her cheerleader outfit. So did Rimururu.

Illiyafeil joyfully jumped around in her new uniform. "_Oniichan_ will be very happy to see me!"

Chii looked all over herself. "Chii? Chii."

Asahina Mikuru glanced at herself. She sweat-dropped. "Oh, dear. I just hope Haruhi doesn't see this."

Bridget was horrified. He was the most unexpected member of the team, and he was now writhing in pain. "NOO! I've had it enough! I don't want to do girly things anymore! I don't want to be Rey!"

Across the globe, Rey could only nod, tears flowing down his cheeks like the Niagara Fall. "I understand your feeling, my comrade," he whispered and shook his fists. "Don't disappoint us, Comrade Bridget!"

It is thought that Anji wanted to recruit Talim, Ayanami Rei, Nagato Yuki and Chloe before he received series of death notes, in which one such note wrote: "I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE." Nobody knew who sent the notes or why the notes were sent, but they were meant to remind Anji not to mess with the said girls.

"But first," Anji said to the recruits, "allow me to introduce two new members of this team." He stepped aside, and pushed the said person forward. "This is Dizzy. As you can see, Dizzy is a Jellyfish Pirate who wants to join this cheerleading team. Say hello to Dizzy, everyone."

The Gear woman nervously waved to the people. "H… hello, everyone."

"Hello, Dizzy," boringly they replied.

Anji nodded and turned to his left. "And this is Futaba Hotaru. Her brother recommended me to take her as a recruit. Say hello to them, Futaba-_san_."

The blue-haired, yellow ribbons-totting firefly girl giggled and excitedly waved to the people. _"Konnichiwa, minnasan! Ogenki desuka?"_ she greeted. "Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing?"

Baiken slapped her forehead. "Oh please, Anji… just no…!"

Millia blushed. "Wow… what a cute girl…!"

Nakoruru and Rimururu said nothing. They simply stared at Hotaru, both cutely and jealously.

Mikuru smiled at Hotaru. "_Konnichiwa_, Futaba-_san_."

Chii stared at Hotaru. "Chii?"

Illiya waved to Hotaru, in which Hotaru waved back to the German young girl. "Hi, Hotaru-_oneechan_!"

Bridget blushed. "O SHI- she's so cute… she's so adorable, she's so…"

x-x

Bridget was swatted on the head. "Hey! Stop doing it! It's not that I like her or something," he demanded and rubbed his head.

May turned away and pouted in disgust. "Hmph."

x-x

Anji fanned himself on the face. "Well, girls, enough with this introduction session. Let's get cheerleading!" he said and threw a fist into the air. The recruits --with the exception of the joyful Illiya and eager Hotaru-- reluctantly threw their fists into the air, saying "Yaay…" at the same time.

Cue of O-Zone's _Dragostea Din Tei_ echoed in the air.

"_So that's how they met. I didn't know Dizzy and Hotaru were introduced by Anji."_

"_I couldn't believe Dizzy and Hotaru were once cheerleaders."_

"_Oh, you should believe. After all, they're most popular as cheerleaders."_

"_So what happened next? Do you know the cause behind Dizzy and Hotaru's early arguments?"_

"_This is what happened next."_

Days had passed. Months had passed. The progress had been slow. Despite Anji's determination, the trainings had been uninspiring, mostly because the recruits were not used to teamworks and 'practice makes perfect' idealism as nurtured by Anji. They complained on Anji's method of training, which they claimed to be 'feminist, sexually discouraging, promotes rivalry', and were opposed of Anji's ideas to have a strong, united cheerleading team. Anji could've cared less of their fuss; he had received news from organizers that Shanghai's first international cheerleading competition was due in two weeks. _Time is golden_, he uttered so he pushed his recruits to the breaking point.

Anji had no ideas that a catastrophe of cute proportion was about to take place.

"_Ne_, _Ne_, Dizzy-_chan_," Hotaru said during one of their break times, "can you do me a favour?"

Dizzy glared at the firefly girl. She was already exhausted from the extensive practice, and her mind was as messed up as a tangled bird's nest. "What?"

Hotaru giggled and flagged a red scarf before Dizzy's face. "What do you think? My brother bought this red scarf during his visit in Cairo. Does it fit me?" she asked, tying up the scarf around her neck.

Dizzy was too confused. After all, her mind was all, well, dizzy. She misheard the question as a demand to wear the scarf. "Wearing this scarf doesn't give me anything good," she snorted. "Get the hell out of my side. I don't have the mood to argue."

Hotaru, instead, giggled and threw her arms around her neck. "Aw, what's the matter, Dizzy-_chan_? Are you tired? Come on, let me massage your shoulders for you," she offered.

"No, thanks." Dizzy pushed Hotaru away and glared at her in disgust. "Look, Miss Futaba. I don't know your attention of befriending me, but right now I don't want to have anything with you or that scarf. Now leave me alone before I change my mind."

"But Dizzy-_chan_, you don't look happy," Hotaru insisted. "I want to know whether I can do anything to please you." So saying, her eyes drooped and now she was staring at Dizzy in the infamous puppy eyes. "Can't I…?"

Dizzy snapped. She had given those looks to Johnny before, and now the effect was haunting her. Talk about backfire. "Must not surrender… must not surrender… must not surrender…"

Hiding behind the door, Baiken, Millia, Mikuru, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Chii, Illiya dan Bridget were eavesdropping at the two young women. "What are they up to?" Millia asked.

"Don't ask me," Baiken retorted.

"They're talking over something, but I can't hear them," Mikuru said.

Nakoruru and Rimururu growled at Hotaru. "She's cuter than us…!"

Chii had no idea of the commotion and simply asked Millia, "Chii wants to know what they're doing."

"Go, Hotaru-_oneechan_, go!" Illiya silently cheered.

Bridget anxiously watched at the scene. "So that's how puppy eyes work…"

The longer Dizzy waited, the more droopy Hotaru's puppy eyes were. Eventually, they were drooped too low that the firefly girl started crying. "Dizzy-_chan hidoi yo_…" she snorted. "Dizzy-_chan_, you're so mean…"

A blast of lightning struck deep into Dizzy's heart. She was called 'meanie' and she was appalled by the suffix. "You know, Hotaru-_chan_," she said, forcing herself to laugh and assuringly patted Hotaru's shoulders, "a girl like you must not cry in front of people because it will make her uncute."

Hotaru rubbed her eyes off the tears. "Do you think so, Dizzy-_chan_?"

Dizzy forced herself to laugh. The fact that she was now _baby-sitting_ Hotaru was both insulting and degrading, considering the fact that she was a proud member of the Jellyfish Pirates. She could already hear taunts of "Dizzy meanie" in the background, and she almost snapped in anger.

--Author Lone Wolf NEO deviously laughed. He had almost reached the peak of his courier and ignored Hibiki's amused look as he rolled on the floor. "I ROFL'ed!"--

Finally Dizzy had it enough. Kneeling in front of Hotaru, she stared into her eyes and smiled. "Hotaru-_chan_, do me a favour and stop crying. As a promise, I'll let you practice with me," she said.

Hotaru stopped crying. Her eyes were now shining brightly. "Do you really mean it, Dizzy-_chan_? Do you?"

Dizzy nodded. "Of course I do. From now on we're friends."

Hotaru smiled brightly. She hurled forward and tackle-hugged Dizzy. The force of the impact was so great that Dizzy was pushed onto the floor. "Oh, thank you, Dizzy-_chan_! Thank you so much for letting me befriend you!" she remarked, tightly embracing the Gear woman.

"Hotaru-_chan_…" Dizzy was about to hug the girl in return when Hotaru suddenly tickled her. "_Iie_! Hotaru-_chan_, don't do that! It tickles!" she cried in shock.

"Aw, I just want to play with you," Hotaru replied and tickled Dizzy once more. The Gear woman squealed at the ticklish touch before she, too, tickled, the petite girl. Hotaru gasped at the sudden response and counter-tickled Dizzy, and before long they were tickling each other on the floor, frolicking and laughing along as they did.

Then it stopped. The two women ended their game of tickling and pillow bashing that followed and found themselves in position so scandalous the peeping toms could not believe their eyes.

Baiken coughed in dismay. "I don't like this outcome."

Millia gasped. "What are they up to?"

Chii was even more persplexed. "Chii? What are they doing on the floor, _guru-guru_ and rolling around?"

Nakoruru, Rimururu, Illiya and Mikuru blushed. "Uh, oh."

Bridget nosebled. It was the first blood to be drawn without a fight.

"Di… Dizzy-_chan_?" Hotaru whispered, her face was burning furiously red.

"Hotaru-_chan_…" the Gear woman replied, even as she too blushed brightly.

Both of them were oblivious of what was really happening. It was only after several minutes that they realized what went terribly wrong:

**One**: they were lying on the floor.

**Two**: both of them had their cheerleader uniforms almost slipping off their body.

**Three**: both of them were holding hands, and staring at each other very deeply that they were almost hypnotized by their own gaze.

**Four**: they were lying down in a position only lovers would possibly do every morning. A very nice, if not scandalous, position, if it must be said.

**Five**: what on earth had they done?

x-x

The girls squealed in surprise. "They actually played with each other _that way_? But I thought… I thought…" Cassandra said, unable to supress her flushed cheeks from burning.

Hikki coughed. "The best has yet to come, everyone. And you don't want to know what happened after that," he said.

Gojyo laughed. "Heh, if I were there, I'd have told them to keep it that way," he uttered. A click of Magnum 357 was heard in his ear, and the water demon felt the gun barrel pressed against the side of his head. "Oh, come on, Sanzo. You know you can't resist the temptation of girls having fun with each other."

Sanzo snorted and pulled the trigger. "Shut the hell up, before this bullet finds its way into your medula oblongata."

"In that way?" nervously Gojyo asked.

"_In that way,"_ Sanzo replied.

"Medula what?" Goku asked in confusion.

"But as you know, this IS _Guilty Gear versus SNK_, so every chapter can't continue without a battle," Hikki added.

"So Dizzy and Hotaru ended up fighting each other?" Arcueid asked.

"I haven't finished my word," Hikki reminded. "Ahem. Back to our story. Our Dizzy and Hotaru found themselves in the situation they had lost a word to explain. So…"

x-x

They quickly got off the floor and distanced themselves away from each other. "G… _gomennasai_…! I was too excited just now…" Hotaru apologized. Her face was burning furiously, and she was trying to regain her composure.

"No… it's alright with me…" Dizzy replied. She, too, was blushing and was nervously aware of the situation.

A loud crash caught their attention. Dizzy and Hotaru turned to their left and saw a man in white/blue uniform standing next to the door, with a long sword laying down on the floor. It was Ky Kiske, the self-proclaimed Sacred Knight of Holy Orders, and he was visiting the gym for dealing a business with Anji. For readers' information, Ky at this time had no idea of what _shoujo-ai_ or girl/girl romance was, but he knew that something was amiss.

"What were you girls doing just now?" Ky asked. "And you, Dizzy, what are you doing here? I thought you're still with the pirates."

"Ky, I… I can explain," Dizzy tried to reason with him.

Ky pointed his finger at Hotaru. "And just who is this girl? And one more thing: are you straight?"

Hotaru blushed. She was furious at the question. "Of course I am, you moron!" she squealed and took out a picture. "This is my fiance! We're going to be married this month, so yes! I am straight," she declared.

Out of nowhere came the fan boys. Apparently they were watching at the 'laid-down scene' and they were now demanding for more. "MORE PLEASE! MORE! WE WANT MORE OF DIZZY/HOTARU ACTION!" they declared. "WE FAN BOYS HEARTILY APPROVE OF GIRL-GIRL RELATIONSHIP! OH YES!"

Ky turned back and forth between the fan boys and the young women. He glared at the latter twos, snapped and pointed his Thunderseal at them. "Oh, so I see. You claim to be straight, yet you practice the insolent act of homosexual relationship," he said, his voice trembling in anger. "I disapprove of such an act! Your sin is beyond the grace of God!"

"This is not good at all…" the eavesdroppers uttered.

Immediately Dizzy and Hotaru jumped onto their feet. "But we didn't mean to do it! Please believe us, Mister Ky! We're innocent!"

Ky laughed. "O RLY?"

"YA RLY!" the girls replied.

"O RLY DESU?"

"YA RLY DESU!"

"O RLY DESU-DESU-DESU?"

"YA RLY DESU-DESU-DESU!"

A fan boy jumped into the scene, said, "STICK GOES WHERE?" and ran into safety.

Ky was silent. Dizzy and Hotaru were silent. The eavesdropper were silent, too. The fan boys were silent, as well. Then Ky screamed out in blasphemy "O SHI- this is such a disgrace! I declare both of you guilty in the name of God!" he shouted aloud.

"NO WAI!" Dizzy and Hotaru protested. "We are NOT guilty!"

"Unless if they're ready to fight for their innocence!" Ky added. "Prepare the arena!"

Before anyone knew it, before the world was ready for another World War, and before people were ready for the revelation of Nagato Yuki in plug suit, Kuradoberi Restaurant became the main attraction for betters and match-planners. The reason was simple: Dizzy and Hotaru, having unwillingly accepted Ky's challenge for a duel, were geared up in combat suits. And the choice of such an attire was outrageous: while Dizzy kept her Gear combat suit, Hotaru had to wear high-cut cheongsam as required by the committee of the match. The properties of the skin-tight suit were revealing, and Hotaru realized she was becoming the bait of the pervert eyes of fan boys.

"OHNOES! HIGH-CUT! SKIN-TIGHT! THAT IS BETTER THAN CHEERLEADERS UNIFORM!" fan boys hollered. "WOHOO!"

Hotaru blushed furiously and covered herself. "I can't stand this hummiliation…!" She glanced at Dizzy who were giving her her own version of dismayed look. She glowered at Ky who was acting as the match-planner, encouraging the spectators to place a bet on their favourite fighters.

Her cheerleading team-mates could do nothing but to sit in the spectators' seat. Anji, especially, was surprised by the situation but remained calm and professional. He knew he could not let his recuits be hummilliated in front of the people. "Come on, Dizzy, Hotaru! I don't care who wins this match, but don't embarrass the team!" he shouted and threw his fist into the air.

Dizzy looked at her coach-manager. Hotaru glanced at Anji. Both saw the fist. Both heard the back-up cry. Both nodded and took their position, even as Ky stepped forward.

"On the blue corner, the self-proclaimed Gear woman of _Guilty Gear X2_ who now makes her living as a pirate, I present to you," Ky shouted through the microphone, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZY!" In an instant cries from Dizzy's supporters echoed in the sky of Shanghai, and confetti were showered over the girl's head.

"_Mou…"_ she cried.

"And on the red corner, she's cute, she has ribbons, she's innocent, she's also naughty, the only girl in _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_ who claims to be straight while reality says no," Ky continued, "ladies and gentlemen, HOOOOOOTARUUUUU!" Fan boys cried out in approval and displayed colourful banners of Hotaru's name in the air.

"I shall get you for disgracing me, Mr. Ky…" Hotaru cried.

"The rule is simple as hell!" Ky shouted as to get the audience's attention. "Since this is a one-round, free-for-all duel, both participants are allowed to do anything and use everything! Let the party begin!"

**(battleground music: Para Para Sakura)**

Dizzy took no hesitation from the cue. She immediately fired a laser-spitting fish at Hotaru. Hotaru nimbly evaded the iced projectile and counterattacked with Hakki Shou. It collided with the fish and exploded. Dizzy jumped to avoid the shockwave, and Hotaru seized the opportunity. She fired another Hakki Shou, jumped onto the projectile and hurled toward Dizzy. She struck on Dizzy's face with a knee attack and knocked the Gear woman onto the ground.

"YEAH! GO FOR THE FACE, HOTARU-_CHAN_!" the fan boys shouted.

Dizzy got back on her feet. She put a finger on her lips and felt a trace of blood coming from her mouth. She grinned at it and glanced at Hotaru. "You're better than I expected, Hotaru-_chan_." She dashed toward Hotaru, already waiting in her taichi pose, and slashed the thin air with a Michael Sword. The sword struck the ground, but it missed its target. Dizzy looked up into the sky and saw Hotaru diving at her in another drop kick. "Don't expect your attack to hit, Hotaru-_chan_!" Dizzy swung the Michael Sword and again it missed. She looked around her and found herself kicked on the chin.

"Ow! That's got to hurt," Anji remarked.

Dizzy was tossed off the ground. She floated in the air for a second before she crashed on the ground. She had underestimated her opponent, and she was getting not furious but excited. "Wow, I never expect to be outsmarted," she remarked.

Hotaru giggled and opened a kung-fu stance. "Don't look down at me, just because I am cute," she said.

Nakoruru and Rimururu grew jealous at the remark. "We are the cutest!" they declared in unison.

x-x

Hikki stopped. The audience was curious, and asked him for reason. He was in dillemma. He had almost reached the point where Hotaru would unleash her _dangerous_ Potential Move, and yet he was reluctant to continue. Suddenly, he blushed at the thought of Hotaru landing the P.Move on Dizzy, and he nosebled.

"Hikki!" Mai cried in distress. "Are you alright?"

Hikki just nodded and wiped off the blood. "Damn wild fantasy of naughty overdrive…"

"What?" Goku asked. "What naughty what?"

x-x

The battle grew furious, as time passed by. Neither Dizzy nor Hotaru was gaining any advantage. They were equal in their own term, and there could be no way to tell who was outsmarting who. Elsewhere around the venue, fan boys kept rooting for Hotaru, causing dismay to Dizzy and her supporters, as well as fan girls. It was clearly obvious that fan boys wanted the petite firefly girl to win the battle, and they were more than willing to put everything on stake for the sake of Hotaru. After all, Futaba Hotaru as something that attracted gamers into trying out _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_, apart from the charm of Terry Bogard, the Lone Wolf of SNK.

Dizzy was pushed back. Despite having the advantage of being a Gear, Dizzy was still accustomed to fighting, and the duel was curely taking the toll out of her. She knew the only way to defeat Hotaru was to resort to Gamma Ray, the most powerful 'normal' overdrive. She knew the ferocity of the overdrive meant that she had to endure the agonizing 5 seconds of recoil and suffered physical and mental complication for weeks after. Yet she had to do it, or she would face endless hummiliation.

Hotaru, on the other hand, still remained energetic as she was during the first stage of the duel. She dropped no sweat, and she certainly felt no fatigue. The only thing that hindered her was her battle cheongsam; already worn out, it began to tear apart and expose portions of her skin to the air. Fan boys instantly hollered in seeing the condition, and started howling like a mad wolf.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" fan boys shouted. "EXPOSING NAKED SKIN TO THE AIR!"

"_I say, Hikki, Sophitia uttered, "would it be bad if Hotaru win the battle?"_

"_Nah, it wouldn't happen," Hikki said and sipped the green tea served by Mai. "Not until someone interfered into the duel."_

"_How come? They were at the peak of the battle," Hakkai insisted. "They should finish it as soon as possible."_

"_Hah, I don't care of who the winner was, but did the girl do that?" Gojyo asked._

_Hikki took his time thinking of an answer. He inexplicably had a nosebleed. "Oh, no! Not that again."_

"_Looks like our Hikki is having a wild dream of Hotaru again," foxily Arcueid uttered. Hikki blushed in response, while Mai frowned at the comment. "Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Gomen!"_

Well, Hikki has every reason to worry over that matter. Hotaru, the practitioner of the combined martial arts of Chinese Kempo and Juu-Kei Style, is popular for _Ten-Shou Ran-Ki,_ an overdrive that guarantees maximum damage to an opponent. The problem with the overdrive lies in the fact that Hotaru has to sit on top of her opponent in order to execute the overdrive; it is the only way to suck the energy out of the opponent, making _Ten-Shou Ran-Ki_ super effective as well as super naughty. Fighters in South Town, especially, and around the SNK world, in general, are well aware of the matter and try their best to avoid confrontation with Hotaru.

No wonder why Hotaru is sometimes labelled as SNK's guilty pleasure. So, why would people care about her and her naughty overdrive?

Because they can.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" fan boys demanded. It seemeed they were getting pathetically desperate to please their inner desire. "Do it, Hotaru-_chan_! Do it for us! Do it, Hotaru-_chan_! Do it! Do it!"

"I wish somebody will kill them right now," Baiken growled.

"I concur," Millia agreed.

"I just wish to see this end as quick as possible," Mikuru sighed.

"Dizzy-_chan_, _ganbatte_!" both Nakoruru and Rimururu shouted.

"Hotaru-_oneechan_, fight-o!" Illiya cheered.

"Chii?" was all that Chii said. "Chii."

"I'm getting the hell out of here," Bridget retorted.

"_Ikimasu yo!"_ Hotaru ran down the arena, heading straight at Dizzy. The Gear woman screamed in distress and commanded Necro to unleash his rage. The dark wing shouted "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" and fired endless streams of fire-tipped arrows. Hotaru nimbly evaded all projectiles, and this forced Dizzy to command Necro for the ultimate move. "DIE HUMAN!" Necro transformed into a dragon, roared in might and fired the Gamma Ray. Not less powerful than Justice's version of Gamma Ray, it blasted across the area, knocking all spectators away and destroying everything on its path. The overdrive's recoil was so immense Dizzy had to hold on with the help of Undine and St. Tail.

"Surprise!"

"Oh no!"

A flip kick knocked Dizzy off the ground. Somehow Hotaru dodged Gamma Ray and found a gap to exploit. Hotaru crouched very low, hurled toward Dizzy and time suddenly slowed down as her midair crescent kick knocked Dizzy out. Time semed to come to a halt as Hotaru brought Dizzy back to the ground and sat on top of her.

Fan boys braced for the show of the lifetime. Ky gasped in horror. Anji and Bridget nosebled. Baiken and Millia jaw-droppd. Mikuru, Nakoruru and Rimururu blushed. Chii tilted her head in curiosity. Chipp went "CHATTANOOGA!" and Holy Zen'd around.

"_Iku-"_

"Hi guys!"

All in a sudden the excitement shatered. All eyes were turned to the newcomer who was standing at an open space among the spectators. "What's going on?" There was no answer, and Rock Howard looked around him in bafflement. "What's going on?"

Fan boys booed at Rock and tossed explosives at him. The son of Geese Howard freaked out and fired a _Reppuken_ in self-defence. Fan boys and Ky screamed out in blasphemy and charged at Rock. Fan girls came in and cast "DOOM" onto them. Fan boys died, revived and demanded fan girls to stay out of the way. Fan girls cried out in protest and tossed pillows at fan boys. Fan boys reacted with more explosives, and soon _Fan Combat 5: The Unsung Woes_ broke out.

Then Sol Badguy appeared. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded at the sight of the confusion. He saw fan boys and fan girls quarrelling with Ky and Rock trapped between the argument. "Now what?"

A familiar tune of Ghostbusters suddenly echoed in the background. Then an anonymous singer stepped forward and reached for the microphone. "When you see fan boys, in your neighbourhood," sang the singer, "who do you call?"

"Sol Badguy!" replied the stage girls.

"What the (censored)?" Sol cried out.

"When you see fan girls in your neighbourhood!" the singer continued, as the tempo of the music increased, "who you're gonna call?"

"Sol Badguy!" replied the stage girls.

Sol shook his head in dismay. "I don't want to have anything with it." He braced himself, screamed out in Dragon Install and Volcanic Viper'd fan boys and fan girls; he Roman Cancelled the uppercut and knocked them to the ground with Sidewinder aerial punch. As soon as fan boys and fan girls reached Ground Zero, Sol pounded his fist on them. "TYRANT RAVE! BETA!" Then he slammed Fireseal on their face, sending them hundreds of miles toward East China Sea. He thumbed down at the camera and said, "I'm afraid of no fan."

"Sol!" Ky screamed. "You disrupted the match, and the girls are winning it!" So saying, Ky pointed Thunderseal at Sol and opened battle stance. "Your sin is beyond the grace of God!"

"Shut the (censored) up." Sol gave Ky no chance of fighting, and Tyrant Raved him away from the arena. Ky was sent crashing into a nearby trailer, and Sol thumbed down at the downed Holy Knight. _"Abayo." Weak._

A loud moan echoed, followed by a bright blue light that blinded all spectators. The inevitable had come; interferences by Rock and Sol had failed to stop Hotaru from unleashing the force of _Ten-Shou Ran-Ki_. For some strange reasons, however, the scene had to be censored due to the fact that it was _too_ naughty for normal spectators.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Anji and Bridget protested. "Why would they censor it! We want to see it up close and personal!"

Unknowingly, a random boy came from nowhere and groped Mikuru. Anji and Bridget nosebled at the unexpected action. Mikuru moaned and cried in distress. "IYAA! MI-MI-MI-MI-MIKURU BIIIIIIMU!" Mikuru disintegrated him, Anji and Bridget with Mikuru Beam.

Nevertheless to say, it rhymed.

"_Baaka,"_ Ruri commented, ending the sidetracked drama.

The light dissipated. The cheerleaders, Rock and Sol approached the centre of the arena. As they arrived, they were neither surprised nor horrified; Dizzy and Hotaru, two young women who were accused by Key for being "not straight" were lying on the ground and holding each other's hands. It seemed that they were fast asleep, oblivious of what had befallen upon them. All in a sudden they went "aww…" at the cute scene.

"At least it ended," Baiken spoke.

"How cute," Millia commented.

Nakoruru and Rimururu were forced to agree. After all, they are not the only cutest girls in the story. "But at least we still have Kiba!" the Ainu priestesses proudly declared.

Chii knelt beside the sleeping girls and poked Hotaru's cheek. "Chii? They're sleeping." Then Chii lied next to them. "Chii wants to sleep, too. _Oyasumi_."

"Whoa, did I miss anything?" Rock asked.

Sol shook his head. _"Yare, yare, daze…_

x-x-x-x-x

"And so our story ends today," Hikki spoke. "Nobody really knows what happened to Dizzy and Hotaru during the overdrive part. Many believe that Hotaru faked _Ten-Shou Ran-Ki_ to save her and Dizzy from shame. Others insist that Hotaru did perform the overdrive on Dizzy, despite the censorship. Whatever it is, we all know Dizzy and Hotaru are the now the closest, cutest and best of friends."

"So did you learn anything?" Hakkai asked.

"Of course," Hikki laughingly answered and pulled Mai into his arms. "Hotaru shares some tips with us to nurture our relationship. They work like a charm. Right, Mai?" he said, playfully kissing her flushed cheek.

Mai shyly nodded. "Umm."

"But you know Ky has converted and becomes a strong anti-_shoujo-ai,_" May said. "He won't surrender in his fight to spread his teachings. Like he always says, _their sin is beyond the grace of God._"

"One thing is for sure," Goku exclaimed. "I'm starving! Can't we have something to eat, Sanzo?"

"Here, eat this!" Gojyo forcibly stuffed an army boot into Goku's mouth and kicked him out of the way. "Stupid monkey with nothing but food in mind."

"And yours is full of woman," Sanzo interjected. "I see what you did there, Gojyo."

Gojyo laughed, even as his arm lazily rested upon Sophitia's shoulder. "Come on, Sanzo. Be straight and get laid once in a while, okay?"

The blonde Buddhist monk snapped and charged at Gojyo before Hakkai pulled him away. He screamed in extreme rage and tried to aim his Magnum at Gojyo's head. "Let me go, Hakkai! I must kill that filthy water demon!" he ordered. "You're going to die, Gojyo! You hear me!"

Gojyo played ignorance and glanced at Sophitia. "So, missy, what about a dinner tonight? Just between the two of us, hmm?"

Sophitia blushed. Nightmare frowned; apparently, he disliked Gojyo for getting too close to Sophitia and he was trembling in anger. Cassandra found her lower jaw hanging 5 inch in the air. "I can't believe he's hitting on my sister!"

Goku continued bugging the people before he grew fed-up at them. He approached Hisui and stared at her in sad-looking eyes. _"Haraheta…"_

Hisui said nothing. She stood up, corrected her apron and walked toward the kitchen. "Please come with me."

"Hurray! I'm going to eat finally!" Goku cheered and followed Hisui. "Let me see: I want some fried chicken, I want tuna sandwich, I want tom-yam, I want grilled lobster…"

_**To Be Continued… Again?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**An Encore Presentation  
****Guilty Gear versus SNK  
****Written by: **Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO 

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label (Last Blade, King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, you name it). Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the exclusive rights to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not copycat everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see:**Sheo Darren, who happens to be Lone Wolf NEO's fellow author, owns the exclusive rights over _The World Within and Without_, _Miss SEED Destiny Beauty Pageant _and _The Wedding Night II_. _Ace Combat Zero, Ace Combat X _and _Ace Combat 5 _are copyrighted by NAMCO. _Kamichu! (Teenage Goddess)_ is owned by Besame Mucho. Featured song is "High Touch" by Sakamoto Maaya.

**Chapter 7  
****Reduce, Reuse and Recycle  
****(a.k.a. A Coffee-Pasta is Fine, Too)**

_This event takes place between 10:00 Hours and 11:00 Hours, on November 26, 2XXX._

Anji leisurely laughed. He was taking a stroll around Miami, all while dancing around in traditional Japanese style. He cared less of people who were looking at him in both amusement and disgust; men, particularly, questioned his choice of clothing, while women gushed in excitement and went "WANNA MORE!" at the sight of half-naked Anji (some fainted, while others drooled). He cared less of the fact that several PWAB agents were sent to follow him whenever he went.

Wait a minute. What is he doing in one of the South East Coast's major metropolis?

Well, readers, please note that Anji and his family had visited their fellow, President Chipp Zanuff and First Wife Chii Zanuff. You may still remember all events that took place in TWAAW's _Chobits Arc_. You know, the _reunion_?

x-x

"_We have visitors today, Chipp."_

"_Really? Wow, that's great! Could you show them in, dear?"_

_Obediently, Chii went to the door and opened it. "Please come in," she told the guests._

"_Ohayou" began the man._

"_Urusai," snapped the woman._

_The thing that could be said about the Mito couple was that they complemented each other very well. 'Man of the house' Anji was an easygoing politician who cared for looks and show, but was more than meets the eye – and now First Representative of the reconstituted Japanese people. His wife was his complete opposite. Though Baiken had mellowed with wedlock, pregnancy and motherhood, it did not mean she was now weak. It merely meant that she understood and enjoyed the softer things in life, like being a mother to her kids. The swordswoman still packed a wallop, though, especially when riled. It was just that it took more to rile her nowadays._

_Put it this way: Anji was a friendly little yapping puppy dog. Baiken would be an old, quiet bulldog who feels too lazy to rip your head off– for now. Opposites do not always repel, after all. Look at Sol Badguy and Kagura: Grumpy old paedophilic prototype Gear and genki kid with the power of Justice (and no, we do not mean Kim Kap Hwan). Can you see the vast gulf dividing them? But, more importantly, can you feel the great power of love that unites such an impossible pairing?_

x-x

Oh, did the narrator forget to mention that their reunion was wrecked by the interference of PWAB and its female operatives? No, he didn't mean Section 2; that would be too much for Sheo and Lone Wolf. After all, they could care less of whoever worked for PWAB so long as it didn't involve the cute girls of Gunslinger Girl. (Note to both authors: Henrietta may be cute, but Claes is hot!)

**Excalibur killed the host with laser-- ZOMG I-BEAM LOLOLOLOL!!!!!!11111oneeleven.**

"Recharge the Excalibur!"

**Cipher destroyed Excalibur with FAEB spam.**

"Galm 1 has destroyed Excalibur!" Cipher's team-mates from Crow Team and AWACS Eagle Eye cheered, even as Cipher flew over the falling tower of death in his F-15S/MTD TVC Eagle. Pixy (at this time, Galm 2) grinned at his buddy's accomplishment.

(A substitution is made, and the person sits next to the charred remain of the host. He shivers at the unpredictable power GG vs. SNK mayhem and tries to calm himself).

Well, let's have another flashback, shall we?

x-x

_Suddenly, Chipp felt his hackles rising on end. He felt an approaching danger, a very dark and imminent danger! It was akin to Spider-Sense, this early warning system of his. Being unimaginative with names, Chipp called it 'Ninja-Sense'. (If he had thought about if further, he might have picked 'Genome Sense', after those disposable flunkies in the Metal Gear Solid games with the fifteen second attention and memory spans.)_

"_Get down!"_

_Everyone had also sensed it; everyone except Chii– but Chipp tackled his naïve wife and covered her with his own body, as an entire wall of the Oval office exploded inward._

"_Everyone okay?" Anji asked after the dust had settled._

"_Yeah," Baiken growled back. "In times like this, Fortress Block sure is useful."_

"_Aw! I got dust on my brand new kimono!" wailed Kenji. (And I bought it just yesterday!)_

"_Who gives a dumb (Censored) about your (Censored) kimono?" Ban snapped at his sister._

"_My admirers do! And before you go on, nii-chan, I'll have you know that you've just brought the wrath of The Ultimate Bad-Ass upon you!"_

"_(Censored) him! And (Censored) you!"_

"_Ewww! Incest! Angel Sanctuary! Yuck!"_

"_Oh, for the love of Sheo Darren!" Baiken snapped. "Both of you! Shut up!"_

_As for Chipp: "Chii! Are you okay?"_

"_Haii, Chii is okay, thanks to Chipp."_

_Chipp sighed. "That's nice to know." Then he realized his current position placed him sprawled right over the prone Chii, a tad too close for decency but certainly very comfy. The ninja President blushed, even as Ban hooted at the scene and Kenji smacked her brother again._

_All of that was forgotten as a very familiar voice resounded inside the wrecked Oval Office._

"_Prepare to meet your doom, Chipp Zanuff. Your long-delayed demise has come at last."_

"_Eh?" Then he did a double-take. "Dark Chii!"_

_It was, indeed, the 'evil' half of the angelic Chobits: Dark Chii, the malevolent being who wished to destroy Chipp for reasons unknown save to herself. But she wasn't alone. Flanking her were three girls. The first was dressed in a sailor fuku and had cat ears sticking out of her pink hair. The second girl had long sky blue hair and rather blank-looking red eyes, and wore a cross of cybernetic exoskeleton armour and body-hugging swimsuit. The third girl –an obviously cybernetic housemaid with pink hair– looked suspiciously like a robot version of Hisui from Tsukihime._

_One more thing: Dark Chii was radiating unbelievable energy, far more than when Chipp had last encountered her._

_This is not good, the ninja thought._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_Dark Chii did not smile. She did not need to. She merely said: "We are the Post-War Administration Bureau's special Task Force Meka-Hanagumi, dispatched here to destroy the A Country's leadership in accordance to–_

"–_the next phase of your master's plan to take over the world, is that so?" finished Ban with a mocking overtone. "Che, but you villains never change your script's basic format now, do you?"_

"_There is a difference, boy. In addition to eliminating the President, we have been tasked to capture Japanese specimens for special experimentation on their ki-rich blood. We have scheduled our attack to coincide with your visit." Dark Chii might have been amused. "Your family's ki in general and yours in particular are very potent, almost as potent as that Japanese air pirate girl. Consider it a dubious honour that PWAB believes you are enough of a threat and a potential resource to merit trouble."_

_Ban glowered. "Don't call me boy, you bi–"_

_Kenji elbowed him. "Don't."_

"–_Fine: Female dog, it is!"_

_Baiken and Anji put themselves squarely in front of their kids. "Never thought we'd get into trouble on what is supposed to be a happy event," the latter began._

"_Anji?"_

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Shut up and just fight."_

"_Yes, dear."_

_Chii had also gotten up. "Chii won't let Dark Chii hurt Chipp. Chii will protect Chipp with her life."_

"_If you so wish." Her dark half was very sanguine about the matter. "Nuku-Nuku (All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku-Nuku); KOS-MOS (Xenosaga); Meka Hisui (Melty Blood)."_

_At once the three robot girls accompanying her stood at attention._

"_HAII."_

"_Capture the Japanese specimens. Use any force necessary, but keep them alive and in one piece."_

"_HAII!"_

x-x

"Oh, for the love of Henrietta and Chise, (at the same time the two said persons sneezed) just continue with the fucking story!" a drunken Sol screamed and destroyed a dozen or so wine barrels with Tyrant Rave Beta. The host's substitute nervously nodded to the demand and continued; how did Sol get involved in this randomness, do not ask. "I don't want to have anything with it!"

Kagura happily tackle-hugged him.

Anyway, since all the fusses had ended (thankfully, the family is safe and sound; miraculously, KOS-MOS even applied for a place in President's Secret Service), Anji decided it's time to consider staying in a place after travelling around the world for so long. He could ask Chipp to arrange his application for nationality for him, Baiken and his two children.

Besides, he should escape winter and spend time basking under the sun of Florida. Yup, sun-basking is good for your skin. It gives you vitamin D for free, but make sure you bring sun lotion along.

He heartily laughed. "Well, surely I miss the Colony once the application is complete," he uttered and started fanning his face. _"I'm too sexy for my love; too sexy for my love; too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!" _and the song went on as he walked down the road that led to the Key West.

"Ah-hah!"

Inexplicably, the theme of Superman (the very old, classic Superman animated series) echoed in the air. Anji and bystanders heard the music and looked around for its source. The source was unseen but the music became louder to the point someone got pissed off and banged his head on the light post.

Then someone shouted: "it's a bird!"

Then somebody else screamed: "no! It's a plane!"

Then a bystander pointed to a location and added: "no! It's…"

Anji looked at the direction the finger was pointed. He blinked many times in surprise. "Joe Higashi?"

The owner of the name deviously laughed. "I have returned!" In an instant, confetti was tossed over his head while fan girls squealed over his manliness. Apparently he survived the hell created by Sheo Darren in "A Wedding Night Series 2" (or is it 'The Wedding Night'? Lone Wolf NEO can't remember), endured vigorous trainings with tigers and crocodiles in the jungle of South-East Asia, fought countless fighters and champions in South Town, and is now back for more mayhem.

"I, Joe Higashi, am the most handsome, the strongest, the most popular and the best Muay Thai fighter in the world!" Joe declared and lifted his championship belt to emphasize his words. At the same times, more confetti was flung skyward and more fan girls squealed over him. "How proud I am to be a popular icon! AH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!!!!!"

"And I thought I was the first person to have fan girls drooling over my bare-chested image," Anji retorted. Apparently, Mister Mito, you're not the only person with that kind of sentiment. Fortunately you're the only fighter we know to be too sexy for his shirt.

_Or is it? _(insert lame-sounding dramatic sound effect here)

Joe saw Anji standing among the bystanders. He laughed and pointed to Anji. "You! I remember you! You were the one who defeated me with that ride-the-dragon overkill!"

_(Recycled flashback starts here)_

"_CROSS GIGANTES!"_

_The HSDM (Hidden Super Desperation Move) ravaged the whole boulevard. People were thrown off their feet and flew inside two tornadoes created by Joe's Screw Upper. Anji effortlessly endured the tornadoes with his Stopping Fans, all while yawning in boredom. Joe did not notice it, as he was too focused on 'destroying' his opponent with his almighty finisher move._

_Nakoruru and Rimururu screamed in dismay when they were blown away by the tornadoes. Johnny dramatically, and stylishly, jumped in and snatched the ninja twin in his arms. He took the girls away to safety. "You are safe now," he said._

"_Arigatou, ojiisan!" Nakoruru and Rimururu thanked. "Thank you, uncle!"_

_Johnny twitched. "It's oniisan, not ojiisan," he reminded the girls._

"_But ojiisan is fine, too!" the girls insisted, causing Johnny to surrender._

_The HSDM dissipated. Joe was appalled: it failed to harm Anji! Not even a single scratch was seen on his body! "This cannot be! My Screw Upper is supposed to defeat you in one hit! RAH! ONE MORE TIME! CROSS GIGANTES!"_

_Another Cross Gigantes was unleashed. This time, Kuradoberi Restaurant and several buildings received the toll. Jam cried in dismay at the sight of her restaurant levelled to ground zero, while more people were blown away by the human-made tornadoes. Even cows found themselves sucked into the twin wind funnels and mooed helplessly as they were lifted hundreds of feet above ground._

_Yet, like the last time, Anji was unaffected._

"_Done already?" Anji asked and charged up in Instant Kill. "Well, I guess I should finish this." So saying, a bright white orb enveloped him and he teleported from the ground. Milliseconds later he reappeared; riding a dragon made of wind and charged toward Joe._

"_NOOOO!!!!"_

"_ZETSU!"_

_The IK hit._

"_DESTROYED!!!_

_(Recycled flashback ends here)_

"Oh, okay, then," Anji uttered and corrected his eyeglasses. "So sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a rematch. At least for today."

Joe stomped his feet. "I DEMAND THE REMATCH TO BE HELD TODAY! D:"

Anji stared at the adversary of his and saw a weird-looking emoticon popping above Joe's head, all while Joe turned chibi and screamed at him in dismay. The cool-headed man sighed and corrected his eyeglasses for the second time. "You know, the last time you interfered into our affair with your two fellows, it didn't end right," he reminded, pointing to the fact when the combination of Geese and Misaki OWNED the trio of Joe, Leopold and Jin (or was it Joe, Haohmaru and Jin? Lone Wolf NEO didn't seem to remember).

Joe snapped. "To hell with that! I alone am now enough to defeat you! I won't need assistance from anyone!" So saying, he charged at Anji, aiming his Golden Tiger Kick at his face. Anji immediately deployed his Stopping Fans and blocked the attack (at the same time, bystanders took cover). Joe screamed a very loud battle cry and began barraging Anji with Blast Bash. "I SO HATE YOU FOR NOT INVITING ME TO YOUR WEDDING DAY, MITO ANJI! FOR THAT, I SHALL HUMMILIATE YOU!"

"Eh?"

"TAKE THIS!" Joe ended the punch barrage with an Exploding Finish. It was sufficient enough to knock the surprised Anji hundreds of feet across the area, but not enough to do some damage. Joe didn't waste time; he learned that "in battle, you should speak less and act more; credits to Sheo Darren for the advice", so he charged at Anji in another Golden Tiger Kick.

"_FUUJIN!"_

The counterattack took Joe by surprise. The Japanese-born self-proclaimed Muay Thai fighter took a mouthful of dust and wind when _Fuujin _hit and sent him crashing on a passing-by garbage truck. Anji watched at the event, and could not control his oppressed laugh when Joe walked out of the wrecks, body covered in all sorts of organic and inorganic leftovers and wastes.

"RAH! My body is now dirty! I am no longer clean!" Joe cried out in blasphemy and charged at Anji, notwithstanding the dirt on his body and broom hair. "DIE, MITO ANJI!"

Anji grinned and made a defensive pose. "Well, then, shall we _dansu_?"

(yes, the intonation of the word _dansu_ is intentional. Please refer to a Japanese movie with the same name, which happens to be Stellar Loussier's favourite movie.)

In Gundam SEED Destiny, Stellar sneezed. "Sai-_san_, Stellar thinks somebody is talking about Stellar…" she mumbled and rubbed her itchy nose.

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf-_san_, I don't mind if you have to redo the fight scene," Hibiki said while staring at her fiancé in a mixture of cuteness and anger. "But… what's with the coffee-pasta thing? Is that somekind of pun?"

"LOLOMGBBQFEARMYL33T!" the Author declared and rolled on the floor.

"Lone Wolf-_san_, now you're talking like a 4channer…" Hibiki mumbled. "Wait a minute. This part had appeared in _Miss SEED Destiny Beauty Pageant_." She glowered at Lone Wolf NEO, oblivious of what was happening as he continued rolling. "Lone Wolf-_san, mou_…!"

"A copy-and-paste is fine, too!" a certain 4channer shouted.

x-x-x-x-x

"HURRICANE UPPER! EXPLODING FIST BARRAGE! SCREW UPPER! EXPLODING TIGER KICK! GREAT SERPENT CUTTER! What the hell? I wasn't supposed to use that attack!"

"_FUUJIN! SHITSU! ON! SHIN: NISHIKI! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!_ Wait; I didn't own that move."

The two fighters were equal to each other. While they sported different fighting styles (Joe Higashi being a Muay Thai fighter, while Mito Anji practices dance/fan-based martial art) both of them are naturally elemental users, and with the ability to blend their techniques with the elements of wind they are truly worthy opponent to take on.

The attack combos they used cancelled each other, and knocked them far away from each other. Anji effortlessly somersaulted in midair and landed on the road feet first. Joe was not so lucky; he ate another mouthful of dirt as he crashed on the road. He grumbled in dismay and rubbed his hurt nose. "Too hell with that!" Joe fired a Hurricane Upper and ran behind it. Anji blocked it, and found himself facing the over-hyped Muay Thai fighter. "TAKE THIS! EXPLOSIVE HURRICANE TIGER HEEL!"

"O RLY?"

Anji spun on his foot. He flipped both fans in his hands and created an auto-guard barrier that blocked the overdrive while counterattacked Joe at the same time. Joe became furious and made another Explosive Hurricane Tiger Heel. This time…

"Eat this!"

The overdrive collided with Anji's auto-guard move. Instantly Anji changed posture and unleashed his overdrive. "_KACHOUFUUGETSU!" _Anji hit Joe four times in a row, each with strength increased by the factor of five, and staggered him, preventing him from regaining his correct posture. It was as if he was dancing rather than over-driving, as Anji elegantly whacked Joe on the face with his Stopping Fans.

Inexplicably the movement of Anji's overdrive created a tornado not less impressive than Joe's Screw Upper. It detached itself from its host and whirled aimlessly along the road. It headed towards the crowd who were congregating to watch the duel and sent most of them away save for a woman.

Anji saw it. "_Ojouchan_! Watch out!"

The woman did not hear Anji's warning, nor the fact that she saw the tornado coming. The wind vortex approached her, closer, inch by inch--

"_SHIMATTA!"_

--and flipped the woman's skirt upward.

"_IYAA!"_

Joe nosebled. "Is that striped underwear I see?" he roared.

Anji nosebled. "Kami-_sama_… is this heaven?" he asked, his eyes rolled up to the blue yonder.

Male bystanders nosebled. Female spectators blushed and covered their male companions' eyes. They were watching something grown-up viewers would not mind seeing (in fact, they're enjoying it!) but not appropriate for youngsters.

For those who don't get it, this is the classic example of "wind deity goes naughty and heartily flips a girl or a woman's skirt", also known as "fan service." Rejoice!

Fan boys appeared. They cheered at the "fan service" and shouted "THANK YOU, KAMI-_SAMA_! YOU ROCK!" Fan girls appeared and kicked them into Atlantic Ocean. Fan boys reappeared and counter-kicked them toward the Gulf of Mexico. Fan girls re-emerged, and began the series of 'kick-and-punch-and-tackle-and-throw-like-hell duel'. Well, what's next? Fan Combat Advance?

For some mysterious reason, Gleipnir popped out of thin air courtesy of its optical stealth technology and sent the quarrelling fans to the deepest of oblivion with its Shockwave Cannon. Then four black-painted F-14D of Razgriz Squadron fired torrents of Phoenix-branded XLAA at the super flying fortress, knocked its stealth modulator and damaged its engines. The leading plane, Razgris 016, dropped an FAEB onto Gleipnir, knocked its avionics and sent the super weapon crashing into Bermuda Triangle.

Yes, those are the ghosts of Razgriz, so don't start asking.

"Isn't that stuff getting too old?" Anji demanded and wiped off traces of blood with his sleeve.

"I think I lost a pint of blood…" Joe uttered and shook his head. "RAH! Whatever! I must win this battle so I can regain my pride as the world's strongest fighter!" So saying, Joe embraced himself, crouched, tightened his arms and screamed the ultimate battle cry. "PREPARE TO BE HISTORY, MITO ANJI!"

Anji recognized the pose. "O SHI-"

"CROSS GIGANTES!"

Instantly two tornadoes struck upon Anji. Cross Gigantes struck again, with more ferocity and prowess than it did the last time. Anji had to execute Fortress Defence to prevent himself from ripped apart by the HSDM. Joe maniacally laughed and summoned two more Cross Gigantes; the tornadoes combined, merged, assimilated and fused into one super-tornado. In an instant people standing to watch the duel ran away for safety; some even took cover under the bridges. Others were not so lucky when they got sucked by the super-tornado and flung them hundreds of feet into air. Cars, planes, ships, coral reefs, even cows were sucked into the gigantic wind vortex and tossed hundreds of miles from their original location.

Come to think about it, why are cows always portrayed as helpless victim every time a tornado strikes?

"Come on, Anji! You must think! Think!" A fighter he might be, Anji was also a thinker and an alleged tactician. His views on battlefield was equal to that of any armed force's generals, except he didn't look for the opportunity to strike but to make peace with his opponents. He is among a few fighters who would resort to brute force only _--ONLY--_ when the situation was beyond critical, being the person who always favour diplomacy over violence.

Yet this time, there would be no space for diplomacy. Diplomacy is something that would not be tolerated if the enemy is persistent in winning the war whatever the cost it may be. Diplomacy is something those blinded by rage and vengeance would fail to realize.

To quote Jean-Pierre Richard from _Kiss of the Dragon_: "diplomacy is dead."

"If this is the case, then let's fight fire with fire!"

Anji crouched, covered his body with Stopping Fans and shouted _"TENJINASHI!" _He jumped out of Cross Gigantes and hurled hundreds of feet into the air. He dived back to the bridge and landed hard; the impact was so immense it shook the bridges that connected Key West with each other and to the mainland.

"Damn it! I thought I could finish him off!" Joe yelled and made another Cross Gigantes. The HDSM ravaged an entire section of Key West bridge and sent people standing on it flying into the Atlantic. In reflex, Anji summoned a gigantic fan in front of him and set it in ultra-fast revolution.

_"ISSEN OUGI: SAI!" _

Both overdrives hit, and unleashed a storm so strong it ripped the entire bridges (save for one Anji and Joe were standing on) and ravaged the whole Key West. The Stopping Fans spun in the speed that was close to 1600 kilometres per hour, about the same speed as the fastest storm to be recorded on planet Saturn.

It ended. All that was left from the collision course was the bridge Anji and Joe were standing. The rest of the structures were annihilated, and people helplessly swam toward Key West's chain of islands. The magnitude of destruction was so great it could have cost the administration of President Zanuff billions to rebuilt the bridge.

Anji looked around. "Ah, crap," he grumbled and tapped his head with his tessen. "I better go home and pretend nothing happened before Chipp goes nuts."

Joe looked around him as well. "What the hell?! How am I supposed to get home?" he demanded.

Anji looked at his adversary. He coughed and corrected his eyeglasses, which mysteriously turned opaque. "I believe, Higashi-_san_, it's time to finish this for the second time." So saying Anji disappeared and reappeared in mid-air, riding a dragon made of wind and storm. It came toward Joe in speed so blinding the Muay Thai fighter had no time to react.

"NO WAI!"

_"ZETSU!"_

The Instant Kill hit.

"DESTROYED!"

x-x-x-x-x

Back at Kuradoberi Restaurant, guest artist Hitotsubashi Yurie and her fellow friends were entertaining customers with their mini concert. Dressed in Shinto priestess outfit, Yurie displayed the side none of her colleagues in her home town had expected to see. Behind the cute, always-bashful, childish face lays hidden the he artistic, entertainer side of her.

"_Koibito ni furaretemo, ashita wa yattekuru; __kimi ga itemo inakutemo, ashita wa yattekuru!  
__Sekai no owari ni, tatazumu boukensha ga hitori...  
__Kaze ni atatte! Hoshi ni negatte! Hito wo suki ni natte! __Itsumo soko ni ai ga aru kagiri..."_

Whoever invited her for the mini concert must have run out of idea for the restaurant's entertainment. _Sheesh, at least it's original to me._

"Well, who cares!" Gojyo uttered and smacked the commentator's back hard. "As long as we get to have fun, this is good enough!"

The pissed-off Sanzo said nothing and sipped his cigarette. His feet, though, were tapping to the bouncy song.

"_Nete tabete yume wo mite, watashi wa ikiteiku; __kimi ga itemo inakutemo; watashi ha ikiteiku!  
__Sekai de ichiban, hakanaku takumashii STORY...  
__Naite waratte! nanika sagashite! tami ni uso wo tsuite! __Dakedo soko ni ai ga aru kagiri..."_

"So, this is Lone Wolf's version of Heaven's Cabaret Club, eh?" Heine Westenfluss asked. "It's kind of cool."

Hakkai turned to him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked the Gundam SEED Destiny character.

"I am, and yet I didn't get much attention as my friend Athrun did," Heine sighed. "Life is cruel."

"_Hateshinaku tsudzuku, oroka de utsukushii STORY!  
__Naite waratte! Uta wo utatte! Tama ni iya ni natte! Akikan kette;  
__Kaze ni atatte! Hoshi ni negatte! Hito wo suki ni natte!  
__Itsumo soko ni ai ga aru kagiri!  
__Aru kagiri..."_

The customers applauded the teenage goddess and made a standing ovation. "You rock, Yurie-_sama_!" they cheered.

Yurie blushed. _"Haii!"_ she replied with a smile.Then she lifted her hand and pointed to the ceiling. _"Saa, minna, hajimaru yo!" _she shouted.

Outside the restaurant, a young girl is standing in front of the door. She looked at the mini concert, sighed and walked away. Covered in brownish red trench coat that almost swept the ground, and with brownish red hair neatly tied with purple ribbons, she silently walked down the street of Shanghai and headed to the railway station. The pole she held in her hands, along with a briefcase, was wrapped in white cloth, and the way she walked suggested she might be an accomplished sword-master.

She halted. She looked at the restaurant, her emerald eyes gloomy. She frowned and closed her eyes. "Papa and mama are not here…"

x-x-x-x-x

Anji returned to the bridge. He approached the crippled Joe and saluted him. "Well," Anji said to himself and threw his sight to the evening sky, "I think I should go home. Baiken and the children might be worried." He climbed onto the wind dragon and pointed north. "Come! Our family awaits us! To infinity, AND BEYOND!"

They flew up to the sky, left Key West and rode the jet stream as they headed to Washington, D.C. Inexplicably they found themselves outnumbered by:

You guessed it.

Fighting planes of all variants: American jets that start their designation with F- and followed with various two-digit numbers; Russian fighters with acronyms of their respective companies and two --sometimes three-- digits, French war planes that always end their name and numbers with a capital letter; Swedish fighter planes that start with either J-, JA- or JAS- and ends with either 35, 37 or 39; X-Wing, Y-Wing, TIE Fighter and many of those alphabet-designated planes in Star Wars.

For readers' information, in that particular episode of _The Wedding Night II_, Anji encountered the planes while attempting to rescue Baiken from the alien kidnappers. This time, in _GG versus SNK Encore_, Anji met them while heading for home.

"Can't touch this!" Anji pointed forward, and the wind dragon roared as it dived toward the ground. Anji laughed, all while he navigated his buddy over terrains and through caves in low radar visibility like how Pops would guide Blaze and his fellow in _Mission 20: Final Option_; occasionally, Anji would shout "stop! Anji Time!", an obvious homage to a certain MC popular during the 90's. The fighters flew over the out-of-nowhere topography, frantically trying to look and shoot the flying Japanese. They didn't succeed, and in frustration, they headed home.

"_Yatta_! We outran them!" Anji cheered for himself; he was able to outrun the fighters without spending a drop of sweat. Happily he headed home, when…

_BOOM!_

Smokes came out of his wind dragon's tail. Anji lost control of the flying creature and looked behind him. He was not impressed, and before he knew it he was riddled with 7.7mm machine-gun bullets fired by the Fokker DR.1 (he was unhurt; the bullets were meant to bring him down, _not _killing him. Why? Do not ask. And do not want.)

"This is not what I wanted to happen…" he groaned as he crashed on the highway's elevated junctions.

_(Flashback goes here)_

"_Ah! That woman needs saving!" So saying, Anji went into his 'superman' mood (from his second GGXX ending: "I must protect that woman!") and flew to Baiken's rescue upon his flying fan._

_Out of nowhere and into his way came a swarm of MiGs, Sukhois, Yaks, LaGGs, Mirages, American fighters starting with the letter F and ending with lots of numbers, Star Wars space fighters with names using the letters of the alphabet and ending in -Wing, Veritech Fighters, Core Fighters, and one lone red Fokker 'Red Baron' triplane from World War I, all there to stop him. Anji easily shot down all of them–_

"_Hah! Can you say Marianas Turkey Shoot, anyone? Wait; the Americans won that one. Oh, well…"_

–_except for the Fokker, which somehow got behind him despite its inferiority in speed and agility, opened fire with its piffling machine guns and blotted Anji out of the sky._

"_There is something wrong with this picture," the Japanese man commented as his Stopping Fan fell towards the ground._

_(flashback ends here)_

Apparently, our fellow Mito Anji possesses a serious weakness. Sure, he outruns jet fighters of all generations and even outwits Star War war planes. Hell, he would not have a problem taking on even Gleipnir and Hresvelgr (which he didn't since the author decides not to include the flying super weapons; Gleipnir was owned earlier by the ghosts of Razgriz). _He's the flying man, for Pete's sake!_

But a Fokker DR.1? Either Lone Wolf NEO is an avid fan of the vintage dog-fighter, or he wants something as ridiculous as the three-winged prop-driven plane to be Anji's Achilles Heel. But it is believed that, like Kira Yamato's SEED Mode which is super-effective against villains and bad people but was useless against cute girls (like what happened to him in this episode of Miss SEED Destiny Pageant when he became Meyrin Hawke's guinea pig), Anji's supreme flying skill is not so helpful against something old, classic and unique.

Like the triplane.

Flying in circle around the crossroads, the lone red fighter confirmed its kill and flew toward the horizon, disappearing beneath the winter sky of North Hemisphere.

"_You know," Lone Wolf NEO uttered and looked at the scene above, "I should feature that Fokker in my next instalment. Like, people want to know what the heck it's doing in HOMB and TWN2. And besides…"_

_Hibiki looked at him. "Besides?"_

"_Besides, it's painted in your favourite colour, Hibiki-chan."_

_Hibiki blushed. Instead of saying anything to protest him, she clung onto him and held his arm very tightly. "Mou, Lone Wolf-san, you make me embarrassed with the -chan suffix…" bashfully she told him._

_Arcueid and Caster cheered. Hibiki blushed brightly. Lone Wolf NEO screamed at them._

Anyway, this brings the end of today's episode. Remember, children: reduce, reuse and recycle. With these three principles, our world will become a healthy and better place.

(the host, despite his Western origin and appearance, respectfully bows in Japanese code of honour to the audience).

x-x

Shinn Asuka screamed bloody blasphemy _a la _berserk EVA 01. "RAAAH!!! First it's Freedom! Then it's Athrun! After that it's author Sheo Darren! Now Lone Wolf NEO is in, too??!!!" he cried and banged his head against the wall. "I hate you, Lone Wolf NEO! I hate you! I HATE YOU ALL!!!"

"_Oniichan_, you don't have to be so _emo_," Mayu sighed.

x-x

"Matsuri-_chan_…" mumbled a horrified Yurie, "I had this bad dream last night…"


	8. Chapter 8

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by: **Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label (Last Blade, King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, you name it). Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the exclusive rights to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not copycat everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see: **_The Lord of the Ring_, _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's_ and _Star Wars_ are copyrighted by their respective owners. Some part in this chapter requires readers to imagine as if they're reading a copy of _Sakikage! Cromartie Koko_ comic. Again, this chapter contains shameless copy-paste acts, as well as flashbacks of weird proportion.

**Chapter 8  
I'd Hit It Twice**

Chipp Zanuff –hyper-frenetic ex-druggie speed-demon of a Japanese-wanna-be American ninja (we hope we got the order of adjectives right…); Ultimate Fan of Anything From The Legendary Land Of The Rising Sun; and currently the President of the A Country (formerly the United States of America)– groaned.

And finally, after seven chapters of random acts that are _Guilty Gear versus SNK Encore_, he got the highlight he so wanted to.

May we also mention that the opening is very familiar to all veteran readers? We thought so.

It had been a very hectic day for Chipp, one to top off the frantic month just ended. Wave after wave of problems had inundated him and his nation in the previous weeks. The majority of and greatest trouble was caused by the trio of the PWAB's special agents --namely Nuku-Nuku (_All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku-Nuku_), KOS-MOS (_Xenosaga_) and Meka Hisui (_Melty Blood_) -- and after eliminating the threat with the help of fellow Japanese Anji Mito and Baiken, as well as unexpected assistance from the free-willed Robo-Ky the metal Rurouni, the A Country's efforts were redirected to hunting down the war's instigators. However nothing had come up so far. No trace of the PWAB or its agents had been discovered. It was a dead end, a rather troubling one.

But now that they were done smiting evil warriors, a new terror had arisen to challenge the President of the A Country, a most frightening and formidable evil.

It was time to 'throw down' on the dreaded bureaucratic by-product that was--

Hold on.

Why do the paragraphs above look awfully familiar? Is this another attempt of copy-and-paste done by the Author?

x-x

"Whee! Lone Wolfie has made the impossible possible!" Four declared and happily embraced Negi. "I'm so happy! Copy-paste always wins!"

The young Japanese-Welsh wizard choked. "You're choking me…!"

x-x

Today, Chipp was going to give speech in conjunction with the visit of the International Council for Colony People's Affair (ICCPA) and he was nervous. Never before in his life as a President would he get the opportunity to speak in front of live audience (around him, crews were setting up the podium for his speech while Secret Service agents observed the courtyard for trespassers). Sure, he had spoken for TV broadcast but that was because the producer wanted to. He managed to, though, but only but only with a lot of help from Yuuki Darren, the ghosts of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, and his wife.

Yes. You heard right. He had a wife.

To put up with all the hassles of being the First Lady of the President called for a woman who was excessively kind, extraordinarily patient, and very supporting.

Fortunately, Chipp's wife was all of the above.

Well, all of the above -- except the woman part, that is…

Chii strode into the backyard. The eternally youthful Persocon was dressed in her usual Hibiya-hand-me-down clothes, but looked good in the old brown apron and gown. The flaxen mass of her hair were a pair of wings flanking an angelic visage, reaching down almost to the floor but not quite touching, tracing her path like the wakes of a passing ship. Even those odd bell-shaped objects she had for ears felt just right.

…oh, okay. I think the author runs out of idea he decides to copy and paste--

**Junius Seven Drop kills commentator.**

"In Principality of Zeon, colony drops on YOU!" Meyrin Hawke announced.

"Meyrin, you're reading too much of those _Russian Reversal_ jokes," her sexy sister Lunamaria reminded.

"We have visitors today, Chipp."

"Really? Wow, that's great! Could you show them in, dear?"

Obediently, Chii turned to her back and gestured at the Secret Service. "Please bring them in."

A band of ninjas walked into the courtyard and approached Chipp, all while Secret Service guided them as not to trespass restricted area. The president looked at his VIPs and could not help but ask, "did I ask the postal service to send invitation cards to them?"

One of the ninjas stepped forward. "Greetings, brother Chipp," the person spoke and bowed in respect. "I am Hanzo Hattori, and we are paying you an honorary visit."

Chipp stared at the masked ninja. Then at the twin ninja sisters of Nakoruru and Rimururu. Chipp commented: "wow, I never thought they're this well-developed when I first saw them." Chii was curious as to how the twin sisters had bigger size than her (the answer being that the latter was loaded; Chii was not).

Nervously Rimururu clung onto Nakoruru. "_Oneechan_, I'm so scared…" the young girl said.

Nakoruru assured her little sister with a soft pat on her back. "Don't be afraid. _Oneechan_ is here for you."

Next, Chipp glanced at characters from various ninja games (_Ninja Gaiden, Shinobi, Kunoichi, Samurai Showdown, Fatal Fury, _and_ Soul Calibur_, just to name a few) who accompanied Hanzo. They noticed they were being observed and respectfully bowed to Chipp.

"Why are my ninja brothers here?" he demanded.

"Brother Chipp," Hanzo began his explanation, "we have travelled as far as the East. We have fought countless enemies. We have crossed fiery mountains, and we have climbed volcanoes--"

Taki thwacked Hanzo's head with a _harisen._ "Will you get straight to the point, please?"

Chipp approached Chipp. "Do you know them?"

Chipp thoughtfully nodded. "We once trained together when I was a ninja. But seriously," and here Chipp looked at Zantetsu. "It's been a long damn time since we took our own path. Just what exactly brought you people here?"

"Don't you remember?" Zantetsu asked and pointed his finger to the sky. "That day?"

"That day?" Chipp rolled his eyes to the heavens above his head. Chii also looked above, unsure of what the ninja was talking of.

x-x-x-x-x

"Weird bunches of people have come to our school recently." Hayashida said as they walked down the alley. "Would you believe it if I were to say that girls are enrolled into this school?"

"Don't tell me, there are delinquent high school girls too?" Kamiyama asked in concern.

They arrived at a class at the end of the balcony. "Well, whatever it is, we ought to find out," Hayashida said as the trio stood by the door. "Ready, set…"

They opened the door.

And the first thing they saw was Nanoha and Fate in high school uniform, holding each other's hands in a suggestive way, blushing as they did.

"What the…" The trio sweat-dropped at the sight and closed the door. "What do you think?" Hayashida asked.

"What do I think? I don't even know!" Kamiyama groaned and shook his head.

They opened the door. For the second time. This time, they saw Chipp in all his glories as a ninja, inhaling smoke and spinning his eyes (at the same time, strange Hippies music played in the background). The American ninja-would-be stared at them, coughed weed and shouted "Cultural Shock! I've been spotted! FIND ME!" before teleporting out of the room.

"Ninjas take drugs to enhance their strength?!" the trio questioned.

Please, children, whatever it is, do not use drug. It's bad for your health and your future. Besides, real champions don't use drugs.

x-x-x-x-x

Chipp Zanuff stared at Zantetsu. Zantetsu stared back at Chipp Zanuff. Chii tilted her head slightly to the left, cutely sighing "Chii…" in curiosity.

"HOLY ZEN!"

It was such a loud yell it made everybody jumped on their feet. "That was why all of you were here?!" Chipp exclaimed and pointed wildly at Zantetsu. "First of all, I had long discarded drugs! Secondly, that flashback has nothing to do with _GVS Encore!_ Thirdly, why are Nakoruru and Rimururu growing up so fast? It's ridiculous!"

"We thought we could impress Kiba-_kun_ with this appearance…" Nakoruru said and put her hands over her ample breasts. She made a 'naughty' pose and winked. (Chipp nose-bled and remarked "Kenji will surely die in envy when she meets the twin sisters…") "Kiba-_kun_ likes well-developed women, so…"

_(Lone Wolf NEO sneezed. "Stop blessing me before I go nuts," he told the girls. Henrietta and Chise giggled silly. Reverie obediently nodded. Triela growled in disgust. Rico said nothing. Claes shrugged.)_

"We've been working very hard to get this body we desire so much, Chipp-_san_," Rimururu added and giggled mischievously. Suddenly fox ears sprouted on her head, as she began jiggling her body. "And once Kiba-_oniichan_ sees us, I'm sure he will fall for us."

_(Again, Lone Wolf NEO sneezed. "Okay, that's enough.")_

Chipp's mind became messed up he repeatedly hit his head with his fist; the gesture was imitated by Chii, who cutely banged her hands on her head. "Bah! What am I going to do about you brothers? I have a speech to give, and I don't have time for a duel!" he exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, we are here for that," Hanzo said.

Chipp stared at the masked ninja. He nodded. So did Nakoruru, Rimururu, Taki, Zantetsu, Shiranui Mai and the rest of the ninjas. Chipp groaned in dismay and slapped his forehead. "Are you alright, Chipp?" was all Chii asked.

Well, you guess what happens next.

**_HEAVEN OR HELL! DUEL 1! LET'S ROCK!_**

Without warning, Hanzo and Zantetsu leaped forward and charged at Chipp. Totally unprepared for such battle, Chipp immediately jumped out of the courtyard and left the spectators behind. Secret Service immediately apprehended the rest of the guests, while Chii proceeded to follow Chipp to the backyard of the White House.

"I don't think coming here and disturbing Mr. President is a good idea," Taki said and cautiously observed the SS agents -- one of whom, KOS-MOS, had deployed arrays of weapons and were aiming them at the ninjas. "Okay, I think messing with a humanoid android whose body figure I envy at is a _very_ bad idea. Damn, she's more loaded than I am."

"It is not by our will that we are here," Shiranui Mai suddenly went philosophical. "It is by Lone Wolf NEO's will that we are brought to such exotic place."

Taki glanced at the female ninja. "Hadn't somebody else used that quote before?"

x-x-x-x-x

In _Lord of the Ring: The Fellowship of the Ring_, before Frodo set up on his journey to bring the One Ring to be cast in the fire of Mount Doom_…_

"One does not simply walk into Mortor," Boromir uttered with full confidence.

Aragorn coughed. "It's Mordor."

Boromir glared at Aragorn. "What?"

Aragorn made a symbol of the letter "D" and said, "it's Mordor. With a 'D'."

Boromir muted. Then he continued. "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

"Uhh… yes, you do," Frodo interfered.

"Shut up! No you don't!" Boromir interjected.

"Yes, you do. You totally do," the Hobbit insisted.

"Nuh-uh!" Boromir suddenly denied. He, then, changed the subject of discussion with a look of confident on his face. "We need, like, an army." The Council of Elron went ad lib, while his colleagues talked among themselves. "With like, umm, ninjas, and umm, wizards. Ninja wizard!"

"I'm a wizard," Gandalf the Grey spoke.

Boromir frowned. "Yeah, but you're not a ninja." Gandalf stooped his head in sadness. "Perhaps we could use some bears! Bears that can shoot laser beams from his eyes!" Then he cackled and clenched his fist as if he was victorious. "Oh, man! That would be so freaking awesome!"

Frodo was speechless. Gandalf the Grey tried suppressing his laughs. Aragorn simply stared at his brother in arm, as if he was thinking "is he a moron or something?" Boromir looked around him, said nothing, and frowned in defeat.

x-x-x-x-x

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Chipp threw several shuriken at the pursuing Hanzo and Zantetsu, the former counterattacking with flying daggers. Chipp shouted "FIND ME!" and teleported out of the way, finding that he was standing next to the Pentagon. "I didn't know my teleporting ability will take me this far. Oh, wait. This is Washington, D.C."

The two other ninjas arrived at the Pentagon. Zantetsu was the first to commence attack. In high speed, the old ninja swung his daggers and fired Flowing Shadow Fury _(Ryuei Jin)_ at Chipp Nimbly Chipp evaded, also in high speed, while shouting, "hah! I am no weakling, for I have sheer speed and boosted attack rating! BETA BLADE!" The American ninja counterattacked with an uppercut which was followed by another Beta Blade. Zantetsu was knocked off and crashed into the ground.

Hanzo took his turn. He clasped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. "_Ninpou: BAKU'EN RYUU!"_ Several pillars of fire erupted from the ground and hurled towards the descending Chipp. Chipp's superior _Ninja Sense_ (some says he decides to finally use the name _Genome Sense_; who knows what's spinning inside the president's head) helped him in predicting the pattern of the eruption, and he evaded the attack.

_Or did he?_

"_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

Inexplicably Hanzo teleported from where he was standing. He reappeared under Chipp and attacked with his unblockable _Mozu Otoshi_. Chipp did _not_ see it coming and was knocked out of the way, crashing onto the Pentagon. He stood back, and was pissed off.

"Holy Zen! Why did you copycat that move!?" Chipp screamed.

"Brother Chipp, that move is a trademark for all ninjas, even when they name it differently," Hanzo reminded.

"I didn't remember that!" Chipp exclaimed and charged at Hanzo. "To hell with that! I have a public speech to give! You're just standing in my way!"

"O RLY?" Hanzo asked.

"YA RLY! AND KISS MY ASS!" Chipp went transparent and attacked Hanzo from all directions. Zantetsu had returned from his state of idleness and assisted his 'brother in arm', and before anyone could guess it Chipp was pitted against two of SNK's deadliest ninjas to date.

"Holy Zen! I'm outnumbered!" Chipp had to execute _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ of his own as a decoy; the tactic works for Zantetsu, for the old ninja easily wore himself out but not for Hanzo: in a decisive move, he duplicated the shadow technique and ordered his 'images' to attack Chipp's shadows. "NO WAI! You copy my technique and use it against me! This is not _Naruto!_"

_(at Konoha Village, Naruto sneezed. "I feel somebody's talking over my back…" he shuddered.)_

Hanzo ignored Chipp's gibberish talks. He, instead, told Zantetsu to leave the American ninja to him. "I believe Brother Chipp has yet to achieve his dream of becoming the ultimate ninja master." Zantetsu obliged and executed _Kagehoushi_ (Necromancer's Shadow) and became invisible to naked eyes.

"BULLSHIT!" Chipp shouted blasphemously and started cursing Hanzo, like he used to be when he was an addict. "I didn't remember becoming a ninja master!"

Inexplicably Zantetsu appeared. "Don't you remember?" he asked, pointing his finger skyward. "That day?" Then he was gone with the wind.

"That day?" Again, Chipp rolled his eyes to the heavens.

_(flashback goes here)_

_Chipp was at the colony's temple. He was asked to do some errands for his fellow Japanese -- an errand that included paying tribute to the colony's warriors who had fallen during the Crusades against the Gears. Sure enough, he obliged, for he thought he was Japanese. LOL, since when an American ex-druggie became Japanese?_

"_Here goes." He opened the temple's sliding door. He was startled. _

_Before his eyes, lie two gorgeous lavender-haired women standing in the middle of the hallway, holding hands in a suggestive position, blushing at the same times. "Holy Zen! Two mikos holding each other and blushing!" Chipp shouted at the sight of miko Caster and miko Rider._

_Chipp felt his shoulder tapped. He looked behind him and saw Kamiyama and Hayashida standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Didn't you remember?" Kamiyama asked and pointed his finger to the ceiling. "That day, when we met at the classroom?"_

_(flashback ends here)_

Chipp snapped. "That flashback has nothing to do with this duel!" he snarled. "And since when Caster and Rider became a shrine maiden? I didn't remember befriending those delinquents!"

That was when Chipp neglected his defence. Hanzo teleported next to Chipp, punched him on the kidney and sent him flying tens of metres skyward. Zantetsu jumped toward him and snatched him via _Tenma Otoshi (Devil Drop)._ Once again, Chipp crashed on the Pentagon, and was dizzied due to injuries.

Hanzo and Zantetsu attacked.

x-x-x-x-x

Now, children, it's time for… **SIDE COMMENT!**

"Did anyone realize that some remakes are better and/or worse than their predecessor?" Bridget suggested. "Like, Tomoyo and Sakura were once cute little girls in _Card Captor Sakura_ who captivates every fan boy's heart," and here Bridget whispered, "Especially Sheo."

_(The said person sneezed. "Kuya, somebody's talking about you," Jess said. "I think.")_

Then he continued in normal voice. "But when they're 'reincarnated' in Tsubasa Chronicles…" May stared at him strangely. So did Rock and Hotaru. Bridget laughed silly and continued his explanation. "Sakura's cuteness is multiplied by the factor of 10, while Tomoyo is made to be one hot Edo princess. Isn't that the fact?"

_(at Edo, Princess Tomoyo sneezed. "Hime-sama, what's the matter?" Souma asked._

"_Ettou, I believe someone is talking about me," Princess Tomoyo uttered and rubbed her itchy nose.)_

"Besides, an adult Fate is fine, too," Bridget added. "I'd hit it twice with the fist of an angry god."

"You mean, '_ecchi_ god'," Rock reminded.

May and Hotaru bopped them. "PERVERT!" simultaneously the shouted.

x-x-x-x-x

Chipp was owned. He never thought he would be easily outwitted; and by SNK's ninja masters, on top of that! He must do something quickly, or he would lose and be unable to attend the formal meeting.

"_Use the force."_

Chipp was startled. He was sure that was the voice of his dead master, but he was certain it was his illusion.

"_Use the damn force, Chipp."_

This time, he was totally convinced. "Okay, Master, but at least you don't have to quote Obi-Wan."

_(In Heaven's Cabaret Club, Obi-Wan sneezed. "Ah. It must be that damn kid Luke," he snorted._

"_Blame no one, you must," Yoda reminded and drank green tea. "Forgive other people, you should." He nodded at the beverage he was having and grinned. "Delicious, this tea is."_

_Standing at one corner of the clubroom, Darth Vader was seen impressing the all-girl rock band. "And at one time, I was like "Luke, didn't you remember? I am YOUR FATHER!" before I fought my boy. You know what happened? He wailed like a little girl!" the Dark Jedi uttered. "Why couldn't he stand up and fight like a real man?"_

_The girls laughed with him. Save for Suzumiya Haruhi; she was getting bored she decided to create a world of her own desire. Hmm…)_

Chipp stood up. He teleported out of the way, just in time before Hanzo's _Shin Mozu Otoshi_ and Zantetsu's _Dankoujin (Steel Crusher_) hit him. He reappeared over their head and tossed several ninja knifes at them. The two ninjas fetched the projectiles, only to find they were feinted!

"Gotcha!"

Chipp produced a pair of humongous shurikens and tossed the projectiles at Hanzo's and Zantetsu's shadows. The attack successfully locked their shadow, denying them of movements. "It surely sucks when you can't move, breezy mo-foes!" Chipp proceeded to made multiple hand gestures in quick succession while staying afloat.

"_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

In seconds Chipp split into many copies of himself. Chipp didn't stop there; as soon as his 123rd copy appeared, he produced another series of hand gestures (in which his duplicates imitated) and started glowing red. Then he headed back to ground, closely followed by his shadows and surrounded Hanzo and Zantetsu en masse.

"DELTA END!"

Well, we know what happens once _Delta End_ finds its opponent.

"**DESTROYED!"**

Chipp discarded of his _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ and his Instant Kill. He looked at the crippled bodies of Hanzo and Zantetsu, the latter still managing to point his fingers to the sky. He shrugged, corrected his outfit which strangely remained unaffected throughout the duel (save for his necktie), and dashed to the White House. Upon arrival, he found that his ninja guests were not fighting: instead, they were having afternoon tea.

"I thought you guys were fighting," Chipp said.

"Yes, we did," Taki said and sipped a cup of tea in an almost Englishwoman's manner. "But we decided it would be boring if we kept fighting for no apparent reason."

"Indeed, and because it's not by our will that we have to discontinue fighting," Shiranui Mai spoke and drank her green tea. "It's because of Lone Wolf NEO's laziness to figure out how we ninjas should fight."

"Will you stop acting out of character?" Taki demanded.

"I can't," Shiranui Mai answered and put down the ceramic glass. "And besides, the Council of Elron demands an explanation for this chapter's lack of quality," she uttered and shook her head.

_(Lone Wolf NEO shuddered. "Why do I have this bad feeling that someone's badmouthing me?" he thought.)_

"Oh, well. Stuffs happen." Chipp looked around him. Apart from the missing ninjas, Taki and Shiranui Mai, he could see Nakoruru and Rimururu playing with KOS-MOS, the latter staring at the twin sisters in intrigue. He gawked at the sisters long enough to make Nakoruru noticed him. Seductively she waved to him and 'bounced'. Chipp nosebled.

"Holy shit. I must not allow Kenji to meet them," he pondered and wiped his bleeding nose. "Where's Chii, by the way?"

"Chii?"

Chipp turned around. Chii glomped him. Real hard. "CHII!" excitedly Chii cried aloud. Without knowing what she was doing, she pressed Chipp's face against her medium-sized bosom. The President of the A Country had a good dose of nosebleed and fainted in Chii's arms. Nakoruru and Rimururu blushed at the sight. Taki and Shiranui Mai blinked. KOS-MOS stayed silent; she lacks the emotion needed to express her thought regarding the "happy glomping" scene.

_(Well, save for Xenosaga 3, where KOS-MOS gains a bit of emotion trait. Oh, she's hot when she's angry.)_

She stared at her bosom. "Sion, I need to be upgraded."

Cue of _Canon in D_ echoed in the sky.

x-x-x-x-x

Chipp woke up. His face drenched in sweat. His heart pounded wildly against his ribcage. He was having a nightmare, and it was so weird he thought God was playing mischief against him. "Damn it! If this continues, I'm so going to die of insomnia."

He calmed down and went all philosophical. "Come to think about it, I should get prepared for tomorrow's pre-Christmas speech. Now where is Chii when I need to--"

"_Ohayou_, Chipp."

Chipp looked above. There she was, perching on ceiling-mounted lamp, smiling down to him in nothing but simple T-shirt. Before Chipp could say anything, the humanoid PC already hurled down toward the bed.

And that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

Contently Chii held onto Chipp. "Chii is happy to see Chipp waking up. Chii will make Chipp happy every morning." When the president said nothing, Chii looked at him and was puzzled to see his face twisted in a mix of pain and bliss (the force of the impact was so massive it crushed Chipp's body). "Chipp is still sleeping?" Slowly she put the mattress on Chipp and patted it. "_Oyasumi_."

Chii was startled. She looked at her left and gazed at the window. "Chii… feels someone calling Chii…" she whispered.

x-x-x-x-x

**_OMAKE! _WE FINALLY HAVE AN _OMAKE_! W00T!**

_(Usean rebels' ADF-01 FALKEN kills commentator with backward-firing missiles. NEUCOM's X-49 Night Raven kills ADF-01 with laser beam. ISAF's X-02 Wyvern kills Night Raven with XLAA. Hoshino Ruri says "baaka" at the end of the sidetracked drama.)_

"Damn! I thought I was going to lose my I-Pod forever!" Nanoha panted.

"And that took us on a worldwide tour, too!" Fate uttered. "Now where are we?"

Nanoha stood up. She looked around and saw a signboard written in Chinese. She tried reading it with difficulty -- although she succeeded in translating the signboard. "Welcome… to… Shanghai." That was all the signboard said. "Shanghai? That's a lot far away from our home."

"I don't care of where we are," Fate said and shrugged her head off. "As long as we find somewhere to rest…!"

"But who should we ask?" Nanoha looked around again and saw a girl walking towards them. "There it is! I think we can ask her." Hurriedly she approached the girl, taking the worn-off Fate along. "Excuse me; can we ask you something?"

The girl stopped. She stared at Nanoha and Fate, the latter staring back at her in intrigue. "Yes? What can I do for you?" calmly she replied.

"Where's the best place to stay for a night?" Nanoha asked.

The girl turned around. She pointed to a restaurant at the end of the road. "There's a restaurant named Kuradoberi Restaurant. Travellers frequently visit the restaurant for accommodation. Perhaps you should visit it and give a try."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!"_ Nanoha bowed to the girl and ran toward the said restaurant, excitedly 'dragging' the helpless Fate along. The girl watched at the couple and silently waved to them. She said nothing; she didn't need to, as she had something more important to do. Throwing her sight to the evening sky, she ran her fingers through her silky tresses and slightly shivered when a gust of autumn wind touched her face.

She closed her eyes. "I must hurry… I must meet Papa and Mama before it's too late…" she whispered.

_**To Be Continued**_


	9. Chapter 9

**An Encore Presentation  
****Guilty Gear versus SNK  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label (_Last Blade, King of Fighters, Fatal Fury_, you name it). Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the exclusive rights to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not copycat everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see:** Robo-Ky (or #RELOAD Robo-Ky) that appears in this chapter is PWAB's substitute for our free-willed Rurouni Robo-Ky currently working as a special agent. Sadly, readers, he is embarked on a journey, so he will not be available until the time comes.

Also, please see the _omake_ section at the end of this chapter; there's something peculiar about that girl…

**Chapter 9  
****A Christmas Special Presentation… or is it?**

Kuradoberi Restaurant was in its highest rush hour. Everywhere inside the premise, one could see the sight of people from all sorts of game and anime universes (_Guilty Gear, SNK, Soul Calibur, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, FATE/Stay Night,_ and many more) engaging in vibrant conversations and activities. Christmas was just around the corner, and these people were talking on how to spend time on the day, and possibly celebrate New Year's Eve. At one corner, the heroes of _Gensoumaden Saiyuki_ were debating with each other on their purpose of existence in Lone Wolf NEO's universe.

"Damn, I wish I could actually get out of this stupid story," Genjyo Sanzo complained.

"Come on, Sanzo," Sha Gojyo insisted and ogled at the female customers. "It's not that we never meet other women in our journey, but I find this relevant to my interest."

Sanzo glowered at the red-haired water demon. "In that way?"

Gojyo returned glower at the blonde monk. "Yes, in that way."

Cho Hakkai laughed silly. He was playing the role of the United Nations (a.k.a. peace negotiator) to ease the rising tension between his two colleagues. "Now, now, both of you," he uttered, "instead of arguing over the Internet, why don't we ask the waitress to write down our order?"

Son Goku rubbed his tummy. He was hungry, and was in desperate of food. _"Haraheta…" I'm starving…_

At another corner, Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa were enjoying fried noodles prepared by the restaurant's new chef/manager Lee Rekka. "This is the best noodle I've ever had in my whole life!" Nanoha exclaimed in mouthful of noodle. "Don't you want to try, Fate-_chan_?"

"Nanoha, you might choke yourself," warily Fate reminded.

_(Outside the restaurant, Yagami Hayate, Vita and Signum were staring at the two mages in envy. "That noodle looks deliciously good…" Vita uttered and drooled. Hayate and Signum nodded to agree.)_

At yet another corner, Hitotsubashi Yurie and her band members were preparing for their special mini concert. They had been asked by the management of the restaurant to celebrate Christmas and New Years with the customers, and Yurie happily obliged.

"I'm going to dearly miss Matsuri-_chan_ and Mitsue-_chan_, though," Yurie complained.

"Don't worry about it, Yurie-_sama_," Bimbo-_kamisama_ told her. "I'm sure they will pay you a visit here."

Yurie nodded. "Umm!"

The waitresses looked absolutely gorgeous, if not sexily hot. One could see that most, if not all, characters recognizable in the fan fiction universe were employed, either full-time or part time. Among them, Asahina Mikuru and Millia Rage were the most outstanding. The combination of Christmas-themed, Lolita-styled waitress uniform and cat-girl accessories made them an instant win.

Yes, seriously, who doesn't want to drool over Lolita girl?

"I say," Millia said and looked all over her body, "whose idea is this? I know Hikki is taking a break in Kiev, so who's in charge of the worker's uniform? Damn, I don't want my hubby to go _'I'd hit it twice!'_ at me."

"I have no idea," Mikuru answered. She felt embarrassed after having to wear the eccentric uniform, and timidly pulled the skirt down. "I feel so uncomfortable in this suit… _mou_, why do I have to suffer like this?"

"We aren't complaining!" the audience shouted. "We heartily approve of Lolita Christmas/nekomimi waitress! IT'S MADE OF HOTNESS AND WIN!"

"O RLY?" suddenly Emiya Shirou demanded.

"YA RLY!" the audience replied.

Millia shrugged proceeded to wiggle the 'tail'. Girlishly she giggled and looked up at the cat-ears. "At least, these are cute stuffs."

The audience roared in approval. "Millia Rage has done the impossible possible! She has wiggled her cat-tail and cat-ears! Millia Rage! You rock!" they declared. Millia blushed at the announcement.

Nagato Yuki said nothing. She simply stared at her classmate, corrected her eyeglasses and continued reading a copy of Dale Brown's _Old Dog_ novel series. She was the only worker to be allowed to wear regular waitress uniform, and she said nothing to agree or disagree.

It seems nobody realized it. Despite the title "A Christmas Special Presentation" it has always been a clichéd theme in _Guilty Gear versus SNK_: would a day in GVS life go without a fight between two fighters from the two fighting games? After all, this story is not named _Guilty Gear versus SNK_ for nothing. Right?

So fight, we shall.

And that began when the front door was forcibly kicked.

The customers muted. They looked at the door and saw an eerily familiar person storming into the restaurant, followed by another eerily familiar person. All of the people inside the restaurant had the look of "WTF!" when they saw the unlikely couple walking around, one person chasing after another.

"Is that Robo-Ky?" Millia suggested and pointed at the second person. The audience gawked at the said person; with square, yellow eyes and draped white/blue Holy Orders uniform, along with the trademark clunking noise every time he moved his limbs, there could be no doubt that the person was the infamous, special version of Robo-Ky who first appeared in Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD.

"PLEASE, MISS-KURADOBERI," Robo-Ky spoke as he chased that first person. "YOU-DON'T-HAVE-TO-LISTEN-TO-THE-PWAB-HUMAN-WORKERS. I-ALONE-AM-ENOUGH-FOR-YOU."

"Did he just say Miss Jam?" first audience asked.

"But wasn't she supposed to be dead?" second audience suggested.

"ZOMG! TIME PARADOX!" third audience shouted.

The female humanoid that looked awfully like Kuradoberi Jam stopped. She stared at Robo-Ky, long enough to make him ask, "Well?" and punched him on the face. "No, no, no, and NO!" Robo-Jam stomped her feet on the floor and pointed wildly at Robo-Ky. "Why the hell should I accept your date? You're even worse than those PWAB officers!"

"BUT, MISS-KURADOBERI, THEY-ARE-JUST-DOING-THEIR-WORKS," Robo-Ky insisted.

"AND PEEKING ME WHILE I UNDRESS?!" Robo-Jam screamed from the top of her lungs. "THAT'S A DISGRACE, YOU FOOL!"

The male audience stared at the ceiling. Somehow, that did not sound right, especially when the subject of argument was the Jam-look-alike of PWAB's Robo-Series. Wrong or not, they nosebled. Yes, readers; most female robots are created to make fan boys fantasize over their hot design. Take KOS-MOS.

_(KOS-MOS stared at the sky. She sensed a disturbance from across the horizon. "Sion, I sense a threat impending," KOS-MOS said.)_

She prodded Robo-Ky's chest and growled at the special agent in utter disgust. "Listen. I don't understand why I was created in the first place, or why was I even here. That chairman said I was designed as a test bed to test the integrated chi-processing technology, but WHY WAS I MADE TO LOOK LIKE HER!?"

The audience looked at her. Yes, minus the metal skin and the square eyes, everything else about Robo-Jam was exactly the same as the original Kuradoberi Jam. The nice-looking, stoic legs the late Chinese chef used to kick people around, the brown, elongated hair tied to make a loop, the combat dress, and her uncanny speech. Hell, one could mistake her for the real deal!

"She acts like Miss Jam a lot, you know" Hakkai wondered.

"And she even jiggles like her," Gojyo added with a snicker. "Oh, yeah. Jiggle. I like that word."

"She reminds me of Miss Jam!" Goku exclaimed. "But can she cook?"

Sanzo swatted the monkey-boy on the head_. "Urusai, na…"_

"And why people keep thinking that I'm Kuradoberi Jam?!" Robo-Jam demanded and beamed at the customers. "I'm not that Chinese restaurant owner! And I'm not a kung-fu fighter!"

"But you act and speak like her!" the audience replied. "Hell, you also bounce like her!"

"DIE!"

**Robo-Jam killed audience with Breast Cannon.**

"And you even flash your _pantsu (_the intonation of _pantsu_ is intentional)!" shouted another audience. "A LOT!"

"DIE HARD!"

**Robo-Jam killed audience with Bakunetsu God Finger.**

"This is getting more like Baiken's killing spree," Millia commented.

"And she's quoting G-Gundam, on top of that," Mikuru added.

Robo-Ky was undeterred. He approached Robo-Jam and presented the female robot with flower bouquet. "PLEASE, MISS-KURADOBERI. YOUR-ANGER-ONLY-MAKES-YOU-CUTER. PERHAPS-BY-OFFERING-THESE-FLOWERS, I-CAN-MAKE-YOU-RELINQUISH-YOUR-FURY?"

Robo-Jam glared at Robo-Ky. She said nothing, and Robo-Ky waited for her answer. "DIE HARDER!" Robo-Jam cried out and kicked Robo-Ky out of the restaurant with a Level 3 _Ryuujin_. The female humanoid vented a good dose of steam from her body and screamed in utter anger. "ARGH! I don't have a heat regulator! Damn those scientists…"

"She tends to overheat," Tohno Shiki said. Then he madly cackled. "Wow. Did I say _overheat_?"

"That's hot," Archer added. "Really, _really_ hot."

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Lancer cheered for Robo-Jam. "Do it again!"

Robo-Jam glared at the gentlemen of _Shingetsusan Tsukihime_ and _FATE/Stay Night_. "What did you say?" she glowered, and the men quickly hid behind the dumbfounded Berserker's back. "Coward…" She later shook her head in dismay and stomped the floor many times. "ARGH! Why can't I just have a normal body like the rest of the Robo-Kys?!"

"So this is the case of_ 'production error'_ and _'mistaken identity'_," Kyon suddenly commented and glared at Robo-Jam. He nodded. "Nice design, at least." Suzumiya Haruhi elbowed Kyon in gripe, while Koizumi Itsuki laughed silly at his colleague's reaction.

Again, the door was kicked. At the same time, a music that sounded like the corrupted version of _Keep Yourself Alive_ echoed in the background. The audience looked at the newcomer and had a look of "OHNOES!" for the infamous Robo-Sol who was supposed to be dead many chapters ago had returned! They waited in anticipation, as the Corrupted Gear look-alike observed the area and approached Robo-Jam.

"Unit #241928," Robo-Sol addressed Robo-Jam with her ID, "you are ordered to return to the headquarters. Please kindly drop your weapons and follow me," he spoke, mimicking Robocop.

Robo-Jam glared at her humanoid comrade. "And you, imitator of Sol Badguy and Robocop who tends to act like an idiot and hate squirrel! You're the same as Robo-Ky and those officers! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Unit #241928, you are ordered to return to the headquarters," Robo-Sol repeated the command. "Please drop your weapon and--"

"DIE HARD ONCE AGAIN!" Robo-Jam kicked Robo-Sol with a Ryuujin but was evaded, and she was now flying out of the restaurant. The audience hurriedly left the restaurant and went to the avenue where Robo-Jam was cursing and screaming at Robo-Sol.

Robo-Sol approached the female humanoid. "Like I said, Unit #241--"

"Just call me with my freaking name!" Robo-Jam demanded.

"Alright, Robo-Jam," Robo-Sol acknowledged. "Like I said, you are required to return to the headquarters. Your presence is highly needed to ensure the smoothness of the project."

"Project? What project?" Son Goku asked.

Robo-Sol switched his attention to the monkey boy. "To thoroughly study every Asian the PWAB captures, for they are considered to possess the treasure invaluable to the bureau. The _chi_."

"You mean the _key_?" Hakkai suggested (and Lone Wolf NEO sneezed a good time).

"Ah-hah!"

Inexplicably, the theme of Superman (the very old, classic Superman animated series) echoed in the air. Robo-Jam, Robo-Sol and the audience heard the music and looked around for its source. The source was unseen but the music became louder to the point someone got pissed off and banged his head on the light post.

Then someone shouted: "it's a bird!"

Then somebody else screamed: "no! It's a plane!"

Then a bystander pointed to a location and added: "no! It's…"

K' watched the direction the finger was pointed. He blinked many times in surprise. "Not even the N.E.S.T.S., too?" he growled, referring to N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi.

"Robo-Jam! Your existence has proved to be very useful to our agenda!" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi shouted. "We shall capture and transform you into our ultimate warrior! Our way is true!"

Robo-Jam steamed in anger for the second time. "First it's Robo-Ky! Then it's Robo-Sol! Now it's Kusanagi! WHY ARE THOSE SICKENED PEOPLE AFTER ME!?" So saying she opened a battle stance and glowered at the humanoid fighters. She suddenly became all philosophical and calm as she modified Arwen's quote and said: "If you want me, come on and claim me."

_**HEAVEN OR HELL! DUEL ONE! LET'S ROCK!**_

N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi attacked. The first thing he did was to fire _Yamibarai_ at Robo-Jam. The humanoid dashed across the avenue in a modified _Bakushuu_ and evaded the projectile with a modified _Mawarikomi_. She charged at N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi in a Level 2 _Gekirin_, and found her attack countered with the clone warrior's modified _Style 75 Kick_. N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi counterattacked with a _Moon Harp Positive_. The attack hit, but for some mysterious reason he aimed not for Robo-Jam's neck--

"TAKE THIS!"

--but at her breast.

N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi blinked, stared, gaped, squeezed a couple of times just to make sure it were real, and then madly cackled.

"Success! Oh, and they're so soft, too!"

Millia smacked the self-proclaimed N.E.S.T.S. warrior. She had to. It was a blow for all women in the world.

"WTF? What was that for?"

"I don't know what you're up to with Robo-Jam, but that was for your sheer _ecchi_ attack!"

"_Ecchi_? I was trying to hit her with my Moon Harp!"

"And you made that sound suggestive, too!"

"Screw you!"

"DIE!"

Robo-Sol seized the opportunity from the distracted N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi. He withdrew his Fireseal and stared at Robo-Jam, who was equally embarrassed by N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi's disgraced act. "Should subject resist or show any attempt of retaliation, I am ordered to engage and subdue the subject," Robo-Sol spoke.

"So to begin my battle," and here the robot flipped a middle finger at Robo-Jam. "(censored) you! DRAGON INSTALL!"

"NEVER!" Robo-Ky jumped in and stood between the Dragon Installed Robo-Sol and the baffled Robo-Jam. "I-SHALL-NEVER-LET-ANYONE-APPROACH-MISS-KURADOBERI! HER-HARDWARE, HER-SOFTWARE, HER-WIRES, AND-HER-TECHNOLOGY-ARE-MINE! THEY-ARE-MINE, I-TELL-YOU!"

Robo-Sol glared at his counterpart. "Shut up, Robo-Ky," he said and incinerated Robo-Ky with Gun Flame. "You're even worthless than a housefly." He looked back at Robo-Jam, who was --snickering at him? "Unlike him," Robo-Sol spoke and pointed to Robo-Ky, "I know kung fu."

"Now you're quoting Neo," Robo-Jam snorted. "Then prove it."

Robo-Sol charged. His first attack was a modified _Grand Viper_, and it pushed Robo-Jam as far as the end of the road. Robo-Jam executed her own version of a Fortress Block -- a metallic silver shield made of electromagnetic wave -- and endured the attack.

"NOW!"

Robo-Jam cancelled the _Grand Viper_ with a Guard Cancel. Robo-Sol was knocked back, and Robo-Jam proceeded with a combination of _Ryuujin-Roman Cancel-instant-air-dash-combo-attack_ that damaged Robo-Sol's body real good. She overheated and had to disengage as to allow steams to leave her body.

"_GUN FLAME!"_

Robo-Jam managed to repel the single projectile with _Futsuuno_, only to find her opponent charging with another _Grand Viper_. This time, she was knocked flat and sent flying to the sky. Robo-Sol chased after her and landed a _Volcanic Viper_ that was followed with a knockdown kick.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to interfere!" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi shouted after escaping all of Millia's enraged attacks. He charged at Robo-Sol in a modified _Ura 108 Shiki: Orochi Nagi _a.k.a. _the Great Serpent Cutter_ and found himself colliding with Robo-Sol's modified _Tyrant Rave Beta_. "Ah-hah! So you're declaring a war on me, huh?!"

Robo-Sol flipped a middle finger. "(Censored) off," he said.

N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi snapped. "Screw you, too!"

"You gay," Robo-Sol sent him to the awaiting Millia with _Riot Stamp_. He turned to Robo-Jam and grinned. "Well, then, shall we dance?"

**(Battle music: a twisted version of _Babel Noise_?)**

* * *

"_Ne_, Lone Wolf-_san_," Henrietta began the side comment, "how did Robo-Jam exist in the first place?" 

"Good question." Lone Wolf NEO corrected his _Fatal Fury_ cap and donned it. "In one of Kuradoberi Jam's story mode, the PWAB wanted to apprehend her so that they could study her _chi_ energy. Since then people have been speculating whether the bureau wanted to establish Jam's clone troopers."

"And then to conquer the world," Claes added. "How typical of bad people's plan. They should come with original idea, at least. Like… assassinating world leaders and causing global anarchy?"

"Err… Claes, hasn't that been used already?" Rico asked.

Claes stared at Rico. She realized what she was saying and coughed several times. "My apology for this humble mistake," she uttered and corrected her eyeglasses.

"Well," Lone Wolf NEO said and pointed to the sky above, "I wonder if I could find a villain or a psychopath for my story premise…" Henrietta, Chise, Rico, Triela and Mai backed away from him in fear; save for Reverie who was staring at him in curiosity and Claes who went "I see." Lone Wolf NEO stared at the girls, long enough to make him realize the catastrophe. "O SHI--"

* * *

"Like, I really didn't want to fight, but then why are we here anyway?" 

"Because we are extras! All we have to do is just sit and let them rip us apart!"

"Oh, okay. AH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"MURDER, DEATH, KILL. ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US."

"Oh, my god! You killed Kenny! You bastard!"

"GOD? THERE IS NO GOD."

"But there is Jesus Yamato!"

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

"Now you're quoting Star Trek."

By now the crowd was split into three. One side was rooting for Robo-Jam and another side was facing the clone troopers of Kusanagi who inexplicably was thrown into the chaos, while the other group of the crowd chose the non-alignment path and returned to Kuradoberi Restaurant. Somehow, the duel was getting old, and all they wanted was just to celebrate Christmas in peace.

"Fate-_chan_, what should we do?" Nanoha asked in concern after getting involved in the free-for-all.

"I don't know," Fate replied and executed the Scythe Form of _Bardiche_. "But can I say… let's kick serious ass?"

"Hell yes, we should." Nanoha took out _Raising Heart_, shouted, "Raising Heart… _ONEGAI!"_ and aimed the weapon at an oncoming Kusanagi horde (she transformed into her battle form as well). "FIRE!"

At one corner, Hayate, Vita and Signum were surrounded. They deployed their weapons, keeping the clone troopers at bay while watching each other's back. "I do believe this Delta Formation gives us the best defensive advantage," Vita said. "Right, Hayate-_sama_?"

"Just shut up and fight," Hayate uttered.

"_HAII!"_ Vita replied.

Signum could only sigh and withdrew her sword. "Then fight, we shall."

Hakkai shook his head in amusement. He and his colleagues were surrounded by Kusanagi's clones, and were outnumbered. "Oh, well. Looks like we have nothing better to do, _ne_?" he uttered and summoned an energy globe from his palm.

"Yes, it surely is," Gojyo uttered and withdrew his chained battle staff. "The faster we finish this, the faster I can try to impress Miss Mikuru."

"Womanizer," Sanzo snorted and loaded his Purifying Magnum.

"YOSH!" Goku activated his battle staff and jumped at the clones. "COME ON!"

Shirou, Lancer, Archer, Berserker and the rest of the Servants were gathered. This would be their final showdown before Christmas, as Archer insisted, and they were going to display the best of their prowess. "They shall fear us!" Archer shouted and lifted his longbow of light.

"You're playing too much of _Zero Hour_, Archer," Shiki said and withdrew his switchblade.

"ZERG RUSH! KEKEKEKEKEKEKE."

Shiki glanced at the clone troopers. "Now this story even includes _Starcraft_?" he demanded. "Oh, wait. This is crossover."

The girls, however, had a better idea. Already dressed in Christmas cosplay dresses (not the Lolita uniform the waitresses were _asked_ to wear), they gathered in one location and assumed a battle pose. Well, except for Caster who decided against their will and returned to the restaurant to resume her afternoon meal.

_("Lone Wolf, you surely have run out of ideas, haven't you?" Triela asked._

_The Author sighed. "Stuff happens…")_

"For justice!" Saber shouted.

"For love!" Arcueid shouted.

"For peace!" Sakura added.

"For beauty!" Illiya finished the opening quotes.

A cheesy _super sentai_ theme song played in the background, as they shouted this quote in unison: "we are Darren's Angels! Fighting for justice, love and peace of world while keeping our beauty intact! WAACHAA!" and opened kung fu stance. Their counterparts of opposite gender got distracted and cheered heartily for them; Illiya and Arcueid naughtily jiggled while grew fox tails and ears, causing Shirou and Shiki to nosebleed.

The Kusanagi clones gawked at the bouncy girls. They nosebled -- or rather, had serious oil leakage. "Boss, I don't think fighting those girls is a good idea," one of them uttered and wiped his nose.

"Pervert…" a dismayed Tohsaka Rin could only comment at the background.

Somehow, one of the Kusanagi clones saw Nagato Yuki at one lone corner. He pounced at the eyeglasses girl and aimed his fiery punch. Yuki did nothing to react or to flee; she was too occupied reading one of the novels. It seemed she was going to become the first casualty--

"TAKE THIS!"

--when her eyeglasses turned opaque.

Yuki lifted the book. Slightly up, just enough to cover her head. Kusanagi's fist connected. It shattered upon contact. Kusanagi yelped in pain and backed away. The book was left totally unscathed. Yuki lowered the book and glowered at the assailant.

"Request deletion of combined data."

A portal came out of nowhere and sucked Kusanagi into a void. It disappeared, leaving Yuki to continue reading the novel.

Mikuru was cornered. So did Kyon, Itsuki and Haruhi. The clone troopers were closing in, eyes glowing red and chanting "all your base are belong to us" in unison. "Now what?" Kyon demanded. "We are the non-fighting types, so what are we going to do?"

"I have a battle plan!" Haruhi declared and approached Mikuru. She was startled and tried fleeing Haruhi, but the girl was quicker and soon she got her in her arms. "_Gomen_, Mikuru-_chan_! But this is for our survival!"

"What are you trying to do?!"

Haruhi groped Mikuru. Mikuru gasped and cried for help. Kyon slapped a palm onto his face and shook his head. "Haruhi… that is your battle plan?!" Shirou, Shiki, Lancer and Archer shouted, "what the hell?!" and exploded their nose. Berserker was perplexed by the event that happened before his eyes. Sanzo and Gojyo nosebled. Goku stared at the two girls and asked his fellow what they were doing, in which Hakkai replied, "you know, Goku, it is best not to ask that kind of question." The self-proclaimed _Darren's Angels_ blushed at the groping drama. The clones' oil leaked. They suffered immense mechanical damage so much about 20 percent of the troopers had to disengage. N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi screamed in dismay and ordered them to return to battlefield, while trying to evade an angry Millia's hair attacks.

"Get back here, troopers! We must capture Robo-Jam!" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi commanded.

Fan boys materialized. They shouted "ZOMG! GROPING ACTION! WE DEMAND MOAR!" and cheered in approval. Fan girls appeared and pointed at fan boys. "Perverts must die!" Fan boys died, revived and told fan girls to shut up. Fan girls cried sacrilege and tossed bowls and plates at fan boys. Fan boys counterattacked with stones and bricks.

"_IYAA!!"_ Mikuru moaned. _"MI-MI-MI-MI-MIKURU BIIIIIIIMU!"_ Mikuru disintegrated fan boys, fan girls, perverted audience and Kusanagi clone troopers with an overdose of Mikuru Beam. All, except for _Gensoumaden Saiyuki_ casts who immediately took shelters behind a steel container, leaving Goku in confusion, as well as Berserker who, surprisingly, were immune to the laser beam.

"_Mou_! What had you done, Asahina-_san_?!" Mikuru protested.

"_Gomen, gomen," _Haruhi apologized and laughed silly. "And you look kind of cute when you cried like that."

"That's not the point!" Poor Mikuru; she's bullied a lot, and nobody wanted to stand for her.

Meanwhile, the duel between Robo-Jam and Robo-Sol was getting hotter and hotter. Both of them attacked, counterattacked, evaded, repelled, Just Defended, Guard Cancelled, nullified and launched overdrives. As PWAB robots intended to be mass-produced, they were on the same level as the rest of the fighters -- apart from the _human_ part, that is.

Robo-Sol fired a _Gun Flame_. Robo-Jam counterattacked with a _Burning Finger_. Both projectiles collided and got deflected to the clone troopers, incinerating another 20 percent of them. Robo-Sol fired another _Gun Flame_, False Roman Cancelled it and chased after it. Robo-Jam evaded the projectile with a Level 3 _Bakushuu_, linked it to a Level 3 _Ashiharai_ and delivered a powerful level 3 _Kenroukaku_ onto Robo-Sol when she got close.

Here, things got very interesting.

"**_RYUUJIN ROCKET! EXECUTE!" _**

_Kenroukaku_ automatically cancelled out at the first hit -- a shoulder's tackle. Robo-Jam powered up her attack mechanism. She charged at Robo-Sol in an extra-powerful _Ryuujin_ and linked the kick into a two-hit aerial flip kick. Robo-Sol was sent flying hundreds of metres above the ground before crashed into the ground. Robo-Jam made an effortless landing next to the audience and swayed her hair over her shoulders.

One audience cooed. "I wonder what kind of shampoo Miss Robo-Jam uses everyday," he wondered. "Her hair is silky smooth."

"Oh, yeah, baby! Do it one more time!" another audience cheered. Robo-Jam shot him a dirty glare.

N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi finally got rid off Millia (he saw a kitten cutely playing with a ball of yarns and pointed Millia to it; excitedly Millia chased after the kitten). He turned his attention to Robo-Jam and began charging up. "Foolish of human. All we have to do is simply to take Robo-Jam and evacuate from this place. Instead we have to fight for the prize."

Then his eyes took in the smooth sculpt of Robo-Jam's sexily attractive brown hair, a very well-designed hourglass body _(nobody knows the exact measurement of Kuradoberi Jam, so the readers are free to imagine)_, strong arms and legs and pretty face (despite the nuts and bolts and square eyes of hers). He then added retrospectively (in a softer, distracted and approving tone):

"What a nice prize we have here. Nice boobs and killer figure…"

"(Censored) you! I got her first!"

That was Robo-Sol. He was seen struggling to stand up after the crash damaged his internal gyroscope. He, too, began charging up with the intention to defeat Robo-Jam and eliminate the N.E.S.T.S. interferer. "If I have to fight fire with fire, then FIRE IS WHAT I SHALL GIVE!"

Robo-Sol charged at Robo-Jam. He punched her on the midsection, temporarily stunned her and crouched very close to the ground. His body glowed bright red, brighter than the surface of the sun, and burned everything that came to touch. At the same time his internal warning system buzzed loudly, ordering Robo-Sol to cool down before he overheated and decommissioned.

N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi unleashed a burst of black napalm from his palm. His palm was glowing sinister blackish red, even as he formed it into a fist. There was a tattoo of the sun's corona upon its back, its golden span crossed with two swords. _"Ore no kono te ga makaani moeru! Shoyro o tsukameto todoroki akebu!"_

_My hand! It burns! Urging me to seize the victory!_

Together they launched their Secret Moves.

"**_SAISHUU KESSEN OUGI RESHIKI!" ULTIMATE ZERO-STYLE FINISHER!_**

"**NAPALM DEATH!"**

Robo-Ky saw it. He could _not_ allow any harm to touch his --first love? "MISS-KURADOBERI! I-WILL-SAVE-YOU!" Heroically, and dramatically, he ran toward Robo-Jam but accidentally stepped on a banana peel. He toppled. He skidded uncontrollably towards Robo-Jam. The two robots crashed, with a loud bang. It was thought it was a case of '_saving damsel in distress gone comically wrong'_, (indeed it is, because Robo-Sol's _Napalm Death_ and N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi's _Zero-Style Finisher _missed their target and hit each other, nullifying each other's power)

The crowd became silent. Robo-Ky was perplexed by the sudden silence, apart from the chirping sound of cricket, but that was only for a while when his onboard computer processed the situation. When he received the information, it was too late, because:

**One**: Robo-Ky and Robo-Jam were lying on the ground.

**Two**: Robo-Ky was on top of Robo-Jam. In a suggestive way.

**Three**: Robo-Ky and Robo-Jam were holding each other's hands. Also in a suggestive way.

**Four**: Robo-Ky's face was an inch over Robo-Jam's face. So close, he could see his reflection on her eyes.

**Five**: Robo-Ky could sense Robo-Jam's body heating up.

**Six**: Robo-Ky could hear people whispering around him.

**Seven**: what's this? Hot robot-on-robot action?!

Robo-Jam was neither blushing nor struck in embarrassment. She saw the position Robo-Ky was commencing as an invitation for destruction. She kicked Robo-Ky out of the way and stood up, glowering at Robo-Ky in absolute rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You womanizing pervert!"

"WHAT-THE-HELL-AM-I-DOING? I-DON'T-EVEN-KNOW!" Robo-Ky tried making up an excuse. "I-SWEAR-IN-THE-NAME-OF-THE-ORACLE, IT-IS-NOT-MY-INTENTION!"

Robo-Jam had it enough. "DIE HARD! THIS TIME, YOU GO TO HELL IN PIECES!"

"_Warning. Temperature is rising. Executing immediate heat regulating procedure."_

"DAMN YOU, ROBO-KY! DAMN YOU, PWAB! DAMN YOU ALL!" So saying, Robo-Jam charged at Robo-Ky and delivered a punishing shoulder tackle. It dizzied the PWAB agent upon contact, and Robo-Jam stomped the ground hard, causing Robo-Ky to be stunned. "INSTANT KILL!"

Robo-Jam reared, her burning hand heavily charged up and thrust it forward. It touched Robo-Ky and --suddenly-- the sky turned sinister grey. Robo-Ky got hit, and was stunned for a prolonged time due to the small explosion of electric power Robo-Jam delivered. A huge screen of electromagnetic field appeared between Robo-Jam and Robo-Ky. Robo-Jam raised her hand and smeared blood down the energy screen.

"_Can you hear it?"_

Robo-Jam inserted her hand into the screen and grabbed what appeared like an energy orb from within Robo-Ky's body, cracks appearing on the glass where Robo-Jam's hand penetrated it. She hopped back, holding the energy orb in her hand, with an evil smile carved upon her face.

"_Kaze no Koe (The Voice of the Wind)?"_

Robo-Jam smashed the orb in her hand. The electromagnetic screen shattered and exploded into pieces. Artificial body fluid exploded out of Robo-Ky's body, and slowly he slumped onto the ground.

"WHY, MISS-KURADOBERI? WHY?"

Robo-Jam snorted and put her hands upon her waist. "I hate you. Just die already."

Robo-Ky said nothing. "SO-THAT'S-WHY…" Then he grinned and trembled uncontrollably, electric sparks and oil fluids exploding out of scars around his body. "YOU-TOOK-MY-HEART-AWAY. YOU-TOOK-MY-SOUL-AWAY, TOO. MY-LIFE-IS-COMPLETE," Robo-Ky spoke with a buzz between each spoken sentence. "EVEN-THOUGH-I-FAILED-TO-WIN-YOUR-HEART, I-SHALL-NOT-REGRET-THIS-ENCOUNTER. UNTIL-WE-MEET-AGAIN, MY-FIRST-LOVE! SELF-DESTRUCT-MECHANISM-ON!"

Robo-Ky exploded.

And that left Robo-Jam with Robo-Sol and N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi to deal with. She glowered at the pests, cracked her fingers and deployed her on-board arsenals. The duo, along with Kusanagi's clone troopers, were struck in horror and backed off. They had failed to realize one important rule of engagement in Guilty Gear universe.

_Never, EVER, mess with a Chinese female chef._

"Shit. I'm getting the (censored) out of here," Robo-Sol said and ran out of Robo-Jam's sight.

"Hey! Hey! You can't leave me alone with her!" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi groaned in dismay and shouted his last commands. "Troopers! Cover me!"

The clone troopers jumped between their boss and Robo-Jam. N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi took the opportunity to escape the ensuing chaos and followed Robo-Sol's trail. Robo-Jam stared at the clones, cackled and wagged her finger. The clones shouted their final battle cry and pounced at Robo-Jam en masse. Robo-Jam shook her head and stomped her feet.

"_GEKI! SAISHINSHOU!"_

A bolt of gigantic lighting struck upon the clones. It destroyed them in an instant, leaving no visible traces or whatsoever of them. She stared at the charred remains of the clones and saw a heat regulator on one of the bodies. She picked it up and smirked.

"Ah-hah. This is just what I needed."

Robo-Jam plugged the device into her wrist. She played it. _"Hardware detected. Installing… installation complete. Beginning auto-cooling procedure." _Like its name suggested, Robo-Jam automatically cooled down and allowed her onboard mechanism to self-repair.

She turned to the audience. She sported a 'V' sign. The audience cheered and went "all hail Robo-Jam! All hail Robo-Jam!" while bowing to the humanoid. She grinned widely and outstretched her arms. "Well, I could surely pay you something in return," she uttered.

"Please cook for us, Miss Jam!" suddenly Goku begged and knelt before her. "Pretty please? I'm starving to death… I will eat anything you make…" Sanzo slapped his palm onto his face, groaning in dismay. Gojyo went "hey, hey, watch it, monkey boy," while Hakkai laughed silly.

Robo-Jam stared at Goku for a while, the latter returning the stare to her. She smiled and pointed her finger skyward. "I know. I will make not only you, but everybody else here, special Festive Season roasted turkey. How's that?"

Goku cheered. So did audience. "Robo-Jam, you're awesome!"

* * *

"It's your fault we had to disengage!" Robo-Sol snarled. 

"My fault? It was YOU who didn't finish her off!" N.E.S.T.S Kusanagi insisted.

"Why, hello? You interfered in a sudden, and I was about to land Napalm Death onto her!" Robo-Sol roared.

"Screw you, impersonator of Sol Badguy!"

"(Censored) him! And (censored) you too!"

"Ew! Gay! _Gravitation_! Yuck!"

The argument stopped. The two people found themselves arriving at an empty railway station. They looked around and saw a girl sitting on a bench, waiting for a train that could take forever. "Who the hell is she?" Robo-Sol wondered.

The girl realized they were coming. Slowly she stood up after putting down the luggage she was holding and looked at them. "Are you waiting for the train, too?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi demanded.

She was strangely composed despite the chaos the two artificial fighters was bringing upon the railway station, and leisurely put down the trench coat on the baggage. "I'm just a little girl who wants to be loved," she answered.

Robo-Sol flipped a middle finger at the girl. "Shut the (censored) up, or die. I don't understand what you're talking of."

The girl merely closed her eyes. Her hand began undoing the wooden pole's protective cloth. Slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you were saying," she said in a calm tone.

Robo-Sol snapped in anger. "YOU BI--"

"Hah! You PWAB always talk first, fight later!" N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi pounced at the girl and summoned flame from his gloves. "Unlike you, I attack first, talk later! GREAT SERPENT CUTTER!"

The girl thrust the wooden pole onto his chest. N.E.S.T.S Kusanagi was knocked off and skidded backward. He coughed many times in pain after being hit by the powerful thrust and held his hand on the injury. "Damn! She hurt me!"

"My turn!" Robo-Sol charged at the girl and aimed his Grand Viper. To his very surprise, she evaded the fire-enveloped tackle and counterattacked with a somersault uppercut. Robo-Sol crashed on N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi and tried to get off from his fiery adversary. "(Censored)! I underestimated her!"

"So you aren't waiting for the train," her voice became solemn, as she opened a battle stance. "Very well. Your presence is not welcomed. Please leave before I change my mind."

Robo-Sol and N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi cried foul at the girl. Simultaneously they charged at the girl, ready to punish her with their Secret Moves. "DIE!" they shouted in unison.

"_I must hurry…"_

She crouched low. She dashed forward, and suddenly time slowed down as she passed through the attackers. She withdrew a katana from the wooden pole, sliced the air around her, and left the stunned artificial warriors behind.

"I will send you," she spoke, the katana slowly inserted into its scabbard.

"Down with the sickness."

The katana retracted with a click.

Robo-Sol disintegrated. N.E.S.T.S. Kusanagi shattered. Both exploded into small pieces that riddled the railway before blown away by autumn wind.

The girl slowly stood up, corrected her attire and approached her belongings. She put the trench coat on her arm, lifted the luggage looked at the sunset. She ran her hand through her auburn hair and sighed. "I should be able to reach Kiev before New Year's Eve," she uttered and resumed her journey. "Mama… papa… please wait for me…"

* * *

**This is omake section. You have been forewarned. Proceed with caution.**

_She is an unidentified child  
__Whose existence is all but understandable;  
__In her hands lies an ultimate secret  
__That remains forbidden for eternity…_

_Ten years ago…_

She was alone. The girl was the only person left behind, after her friends in the orphanage were adopted by parents wishing to have children but could not. She stood next to the column, staring at snow falling to the garden. She was neither sad nor melancholic; she had been generally misunderstood as a loner, and she didn't care of it.

"What is your name?"

The girl turned around. She saw a man standing next to her, and she did not notice him coming. She stared at him. She was unsure of what to answer.

_She is an unidentified child  
__Whose path lies in uncertainty;  
__In her heart lies a confounding truth  
__That waits to be unlocked…_

"I say this once again. What is your name?"

The girl eventually obliged. "Elsa. Elsa… Kobayashi."

The man grinned. He held out his hand and offered it to her. "Well, Elsa, would you like to come with me?"

She reached for the hand. She clenched it. Tightly. Her lavender eyes were calm as she stared into the man's eyes. "Yes, please."

_She is an unidentified child  
__Whose future is shrouded in deceit;  
__In her soul lies an unknown destiny  
__That remains to be fulfilled…_


	10. Chapter 10

**An Encore Presentation  
Guilty Gear versus SNK  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Guilty Gear is copyrighted by Sammy Studios whereas SNK holds the right over all fighting games under the company label (_Last Blade, King of Fighters, Fatal Fury_, you name it). Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the exclusive rights to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not copycat everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 10  
Get Down! Get Down!**

_This chapter takes place just after GVS Encore Chapter 5: She is My Swordswoman._

**Desert. Place of nowhere. Hell on Earth. The area where sandstorms reign supreme and dunes are daily sights. It is also at desert one can see the paradox of environment, especially if the said desert is located near a vast expansion of water. Take the Atacama Desert, for example. Even though it stretches along the coast of the Pacific, it is still the driest place on Earth. Yet -- and I mean YET -- penguins can live in comfort there.**

"Oh, shut up, narrator," a pissed-off Iori snorted. "Get straight to the point."

**May I introduce you to Yagami Iori? (Camera points to Iori, and he shakes his head off). As you can see, Yagami Iori is the only surviving heir of the Yasakani Clan, once ally of Kusanagi Clan but now mortal enemy.**

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to think about it," Iori spoke. Then he snapped. "Why the hell am I doing here in the desert?"

**Iori, you do know that you're going to have a fight with Sol Badguy, right?**

"What? Do I have to fight that paedophilic rock fan?" Iori demanded. He snapped in fury and proceeded to toss a _Yamibarai_ projectile at an unfortunate fan boy. The said person was sent high into the sky and disappeared forever.

**For those who didn't know, Yagami Iori here is having a serious grudge against Sol Badguy. Why? It's because ever since he made debut in _An Encore Presentation: Guilty Gear Versus SNK_, and ever since Sol Badguy went into his Holy Orders form and kicked Orochi Team's ass--**

"Oh, the chapter where they trios of idiot copycat Team Rocket?" suddenly Kusanagi Kyo appeared beside Iori and spoke.

Iori beamed at his archrival. "What the hell are you doing here? And what brought you to this place?"

Kyo shrugged and flexed. "I thought staying at the mansion is kind of bored," he explained. "_Oyaji_ is busy sparring with his… Tekken fellow--"

_(At Kusanagi Mansion, Saishuu Kusanagi and Mishima Heihachi can be seen sparring with each other, the latter sending the Kusanagi noble warrior crashing into the wall with his Tekken Fist.)_

"--ow, what the hell. Old men stuffs; not my taste." Then he turned his attention to the dumbfounded Iori. "By the way, I haven't seen you around for quite a long time. What's up?"

"What's _up_?" Iori mocked. This was answered by a loud battle cry. The two fire warriors turned at the source of the voice and saw someone kicking Ash Crimson's ass really good from faraway. The French green flame possessor instantly "died" when Sol Badguy PWNED him with a good-looking Bandit Bringer. "Oh, looks like the Corrupted Flame is coming our way."

"(CENSORED)-ing Fench," Sol growled and plunged his Fireseal into the sand. "Nobody messes with Queen and lives."

**This is Sol Badguy. He is made of hotness, ass-kicking and win. He is also an avid fan of everything Queen. Don't mess with him.**

Sol flipped his middle finger at the narrator. "(censored) you."

Kyo elbowed Iori. "Hey, who's that guy?"

"That's Sol, you idiot," Iori sneered.

**Well, Iori, you know you have to fight with Sol right away.**

Iori grumbled and looked upward. "What the hell is your problem, narrator? Can't you see I don't want to have anything with it?" he shouted.

**Now you're even quoting him. How ironic. People have been expecting to see two badass fire-wielders clashing in a life-or-death situation. Honestly, Iori, you're as gay as your family name.**

"Damn it! I'm not a gay!" Iori cried out.

**And you're as emo as that Shinn Asuka person.**

_(in the heated battle between Taekwondo champion Kim Kap Hwan and Destiny Gundam, Shinn suddenly sneezed. "I shall kill whoever that person is," he grumbled.)_

**Sol Badguy killed narrator with Napalm Death.**

"Stupid people," Sol grumbled and glowered at the charred remains of what used to be the narrator. Then he shook his head and looked at Iori. "Hey! Iori? Want to have a duel?" he asked.

"Why are you in a sudden inviting me for a challenge?" Iori shouted.

"I'm bored," he simply stated.

"If you're bored, then I'm fed up," Iori sneered. "Kyo, you go and fight him instead. I'm too lazy."

"You're chicken," Kyo taunted. This was instantly replied by a _Moon Harp Negative_ that missed. Kyo booed at him as he said: "seriously, Iori, if you're really eager to end our blood feud, why didn't you just kill me in the first place?"

"I (censored)-ing hate you," Iori growled.

Kyo shrugged and left his enemy behind. "Oh, well. At least I can do some exercise," the Kusanagi flame warrior uttered and approached Sol Badguy. The former Dr. Frederick glowered at Kyo and gave him the trademark middle-finger, and Kyo replied by bursting out his crimson flame. "_Ara, ara_. Looks like our Mister Badguy is already angered."

"What the hell do you want?" Sol growled.

"What do I want? A fight, of course," Kyo spoke and powered up his _Great Serpent Cutter._ He released the fully-charged overdrive as a massive dragon-like fire pillar and tossed it at Sol.

"The fuck?" Sol swung his Fireseal upward and nullified the fire pillar with _Tyrant Rave_. He flipped another middle-finger at Kyo, who simply laughed at his reaction. "I was going to fight Iori, and you want to interfere? That's it! You're going to pay! DRAGON INSTALL!"

_**HEAVEN OR HELL! DUEL 1! LET'S ROCK!**_

Sol charged at Kyo. First, he attacked with a _Grand Viper_ and he pushed Kyo as far as he could with the fiery tackle. Kyo took no risk of getting pummelled by the strong collision and produced a flame shield to endure the impact. Sol Roman Cancelled the _Grand Viper_ and _Gun Flame_-spammed. Kyo intensified the duration of the flame shield and endured the fire projectiles, all while slowly stepping toward the American Badass.

"Is that all you've got?" Kyo shouted with arrogance. He punched through the shield and sent its pieces toward Sol in multiple orange _Yamibarai_ projectiles. He ran behind the fire missiles and jumped over them, catching the blocking Sol by surprise. "Got you!"

"Oh, no, you're not!"

Sol crouched, reared slightly behind and suddenly hurled toward Kyo. The gigantic fire column courtesy of Dragon Installed _Volcanic Viper_ was something even a seasoned fighter like Kyo did not predict, and he was knocked high into the air. Sol did not end it there and Roman Cancelled the uppercut into another _Volcanic Viper_ before he sent Kyo crashing into the desert with a follow-up knockdown kick. He landed and flipped a thumb's down at Kyo. _"Abayo." Weak._

"Well, as if having a _Guilty Gear versus SNK_ dream match is dangerously mad enough," Iori suddenly commented and leisurely took his seat under a date palm tree, picking up any date fruit he found on the ground. "What if we _SNK_ fighters suddenly have Gold Mode?"

To prove Iori's words, Kyo stood up and glowing in sinister yellowish orange. Then he suddenly became all yellow as he screamed a battle cry and entered Gold Mode. "Fuck, this is why I hate letting authors doing whatever they please," Sol snorted and entered Gold Mode of his own.

"See?" Iori told the accompanying Testament who happened to walk near the vicinity of the battle. (Author's note: in the original _Guilty Gear versus SNK_, Testament is still alive. Paradox? Probably not.) "That's what happens. But that will probably not happen anytime soon. Not in the future."

"This I must see…" Testament thoughtfully spoke and ate a piece of date fruit Iori offered.

The Gold Mode Kyo began his counterattack. He fired an unblockable _Yamibarai_ that caught Sol off-guard. He charged at him and immediately attacked with his infinite _Shiki: Aragami / Shiki: Dokugami_ loop. Sol was knocked back, unable to block the flame-laced combos, and Kyo became relentless as he cancelled one loop into another, increasing the strength of each punch by the factor of 10.

"_IKUZE!"_

He ended the _Dokugami_ loop with his _EX 123 Shiki: Shaku En_ overdrive: he raised his arm, lifted Sol off ground and clenched his fist, igniting his opponent. The explosion sent the shaken Sol across the desert and the Corrupted Flame crashed onto a boulder. He turned to his spectators, lifted his fist and grinned.

"_Ore no… kachi da!" This is… my victory!_

"Uhh… you're not," Iori said.

Kyo snapped. "What? But I already defeated him!"

Iori and Testament pointed to a direction. Kyo looked at their fighters and was horrified. There he was, always as provoked as he usually would. Despite injuries, Sol still sported the angry eyes that were more than enough to send Kyo stepping backwards.

On top of that, his theme song (Get Down to Business) started playing in the background.

"Damn… fucking… people…"

With another battle cry, he entered his _Gold Mode Dragon Install_ and instantly transformed into his Holy Orders form. He gave his opponent no opportunity at all as he unleashed _Dragon Install - Saika_ (the initial shockwave knocked Kyo off his feet) and charged at the Kusanagi warrior. In the way Geese Howard sent his opponent into smithereens with his _Deadly Rave_, Order Sol landed all nine initial hits onto Kyo with the power of each attack multipled ten folds

"_Get down! Get down!"_

Order Sol ended _Dragon Install - Saika_ with an immensely powerful _Tyrant Rave_ fireball that sent the knocked out Kyo hundreds of miles away. He ended the overdrive with a 'cut-throat' taunt. _"Usero." Get lost._

"So what's next?" Testament asked even as he feverishly ate several more date fruits. "This is delicious."

"What's next?" Iori demanded. "Oh, that's right." He left Testament with the fruits and walked toward Order Sol. "I think I'm next," he spoke and quadrupled his dark energy, as if entering Gold Mode of his own. He lifted his right palm, unleashed a very dark purple flame and created a mini-tornado out of it.

"Now you're serious," Order Sol uttered.

Iori grinned. "Indeed I am." At the same time, the mini-tornado burst and unleashed torrents of dark purple flame, in which the red-haired warrior gave out a maniacal laugh.

Then he tossed it. _"DOUSHITA!"_

x-x-x-x-x

_(Note: this part was originally from Blackheart ZERO's Guilty Gear parody fan fiction which Lone Wolf NEO had miserably forgotten its title. Is it "The Incredibly Zanny Guilty Gear Adventure?")_

"Well, it surely is fun sitting around here alone while steering this airship to safety," Johnny uttered. He was heavily drunk, and his voice was hoarse as he dropped the liquor bottle to the floor. "Urp… I think I need to pee myself…"

"_Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle! I want to ride my bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle!"_

A naked Axl ran into the command control while riding a bicycle. Johnny gaped.

"_I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bike!"_

Then a naked Sol came in, also riding a bicycle. Johnny's eyes widened.

"_I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride it where I like!"_

"AH! My eyes!" Johnny fainted afterwards, and the clothless bicycle racers left the command control.

x-x-x-x-x

"ROCK IT (LEVEL 2)!"

"_ONIYAKI (DEMON SCORCHER)!"_

"BANDIT REVOLVER (LEVEL 2)!"

"COUNTER! _AOI HANA (HOLLYHOCK FIST)_! FREE CANCEL! _KOTOTSUKI IN (MOON HARP NEGATIVE)_!"

"Fuck you! You're cheating! There's no such thing as Free Cancel! GUN BLAZE (LEVEL 2)!"

"You're the one who's cheating! Wait a minute! Why are we doing this again? To hell with that! _ONIYAKI_! FREE CANCEL!"

The first hit of the Free Cancelled uppercut juggled Order Sol and sent him off the ground. Immediately the red-haired Yagami heir braced himself, lifted his fists into the air and charged towards him.

He caught Order Sol.

"_Asobi wa owarida! Nake, sakebe!" Game is over! Cry, cringe, and writhe in pain!_

The ferocity and the viciousness of the _Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Otome_, otherwise known as _The Eight Maidens Masher_ was something Order Sol never wanted to feel, especially since he had eaten a full taste of it before.

"_**Soshite, SHINE!" Therefore, DIE!**_

The grapple imploded in purple flame. Order Sol was knocked off the ground, but Iori wasn't finished just yet. Laughing madly, he tossed multiple pillars of purple flame at Sol and ended it with a gigantic explosion of violet.

Order Sol crashed. If the last time hurt so much, this one hurt even more. His head dizzied, Order Sol tried getting up and staggered on his feet. "Damn it! My head hurts…" he growled and madly shook his head.

Iori laughed. He intensified his purple flame and charged at the dizzied ex-Holy Knight. Without ever giving Order Sol any chance to recover, he landed his exclusive _Aoi Hana / Kototsuki In / Oniyaki_ infinite loop, much in the same way Kyo did his _Aragami / Dokugami_ loop. Unlike the crimson flame fighter, however, Iori was more aggressive and did not hesitate to give everything he got against his enemy. Once again, he ended the loop with _The Eight Maidens Masher_ and sent Order Sol flying in the sky with its _Saika_ follow-up. He watched as his rival crashed into the desert, snickered and assumed his winning pose.

"_Sono mama, shine." Therefore, die._

He left the battlefield and returned to the date palm where Testament was leisurely sitting underneath it. Then…

"Fuck you, Yagami Iori."

When Iori turned around, Order Sol caught him on the neck and tossed him onto the other side of the ground. He braced a bit, ignited his fist and slammed it onto Iori. "TYRANT--"

"What happens if Sol Badguy does the infamous Sidewinder Loop," Testament uttered thoughtfully, "while donning the Holy Knight uniform?"

"RAVE!"

The second hit of _Tyrant Rave Beta_ was Roman Cancelled. Order Sol immediately followed up with a _Bandit Bringer_ that further bounced the shaken Iori off the ground. He chased Iori across the desert and prevented him from touching the ground with a crouching hard slash. He later went on with a _jump-slash-slash-air dust-Sidewinder-land-jump-slash-slash-air dust-Sidewinder-land-slash-slash-hard slash-Volcanic Viper- repeat until impossible_ loop that lasted as long as anyone could imagine. That loop came to its end after Order Sol ended an aerial Volcanic Viper with a knockdown kick.

"TYRANT RAVE! BETA!"

Once again Order Sol continued the overdrive with _Bandit Bringer_ and the Sidewinder Loop. This time, though, he cancelled the second Sidewinder punch and inexplicably Sidewinder-spammed Iori in midair. How he did it, don't ask.

Although it would be awesome if one could actually see him doing it.

"_Get down! Get down!"_

The Sidewinder Spam ended with an-- aerial Tyrant Rave?

"I don't want to have anything with it!" Order Sol screamed as he sent Iori into the ground. The red-haired Yagami heir was dizzied as he stood back, unaware that Order Sol was already glowing red and kneeling next to him.

There would absolutely be no escape for him, or anyone who dared to piss Order Sol off.

"NAPALM DEATH!"

**Order Sol Instant Killed Yagami Iori with Napalm Death.**

x-x

Sol discarded his Holy Orders uniform. He looked at the charred remain of Iori, made a thumb-down salute and glanced at the date palm. Testament was no longer there, probably leaving the area early before anyone noticed.

"_Mou, owari da?" Geez, it finishes already?_

He shrugged at the new thought and headed back to Shanghai, holstering the cooled down Fireseal upon his shoulder.

"_Yare, yare, daze…"_

x-x-x-x-x

**OMAKE SECTION.**

_// this event takes place shortly after Little Red Raising Storm, Chapter 8: End of the Day //_

"You know, I should rewrite the chapter where Iori and May first met," Lone Wolf NEO said as he was finishing his dinner. "I bet readers are wondering of how the unlikely pairing is formed. And the same thing will be done on K'/Kula pairing. They look perfectly cute and complement each other."

Kula stared at K'. With a blushing face, she smiled to him, an expression K' open-heartedly accepted.

"I bet you're jealous to see Kula-_chan_ getting close to K', aren't you Lone Wolf?" Madlax guessed, in which Hibiki replied with a stern glare of disapproval.

Lone Wolf NEO diplomatically coughed. "As far as the canonical story is concerned, didn't K' save Kula when the space station crashed into Earth?"

Again, Kula stared at K'. This time, her smile turned provocative as she whispered: "you owe me that one." K' gulped at the _tempting_ speech, and gaped when Kula seductively placed a finger upon her _inviting_ lips.

"Ahem." Candy's non-verbal reminder was enough to gain the attention of Kula and K'. Embarrassingly Kula apologized, while K' said nothing about the android 'big sister'. "Remember what I told you about behaving, Kula-_chan_," she spoke.

"_Gomennasai_," Kula spoke.

The mobile phone rang. Lone Wolf NEO picked it up and found a notification message of an SMS. He opened the inbox, read the message and shook his head. "This takes every precaution to the extreme…"

He dialled a number. After a long, unwanted, pause, the line was connected. "Hey, Yuuki, it's me," the man spoke. The rest of the diners looked at him in wonder as he began the phone conversation. "Say, I heard you're having some sort of problems with the bureau. Mind if I lend you some hands? Sure, I know what to do. I'll let you know when it's done."

He hung up the phone. He turned to his fiancée and his female fellows. "Everyone," he spoke as he donned the detective hat, "I have to excuse myself. There's something about the bureau I need to take care of. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Lone Wolf-_san_," Hibiki called as he approached the door, "what's happened?"

_The Author gave a low-sounding sigh. "We're at war."_


End file.
